Main Stage and Memory Loss
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: R5 just finished the LOUD Tour and are now relieved that they are done with concerts for awhile. But, then Ryland tells them that they are going on ANOTHER tour, five days later. They are very shocked, very scared, and very upset. There is a reason for all of this. But, Riker just has this feeling that something bad is going to happen.
1. ANOTHER Tour?

**Hey guys! :) This is my FIRST R5 FanFiction! So, wish me luck! :) If you guys don't like this as an R5 Story, I will change it to an Austin and Ally story! So, yeah! XD Haha! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

The boys and Rydel had just finished signing the last autograph, of the last concert, of the LOUD Tour and are now on their tour bus. Little did they know, that they would be going on another tour.. within a matter of just five days.

"That was amazing!" Rydel exclaimed, smiling. "I can't believe the tour is over." Her smile, then turned into a frown.

"It was and me neither." Riker agreed, "But, hey, maybe we'll be going on **(1) **another tour soon?" He shrugged. Then, everyone's heads turned to Riker, and all you could hear was laughing. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We just got done with a tour. We're not going on another one within a matter of a a few months, **(2)** let alone a week."

Everyone noticed that Ross was staying quiet, because that is a very unusual thing.

"Ross?" Rocky asked, "Are you alright? You haven't said a thing since we finished signing stuff."

Ross looked at Rocky, "My hand hurts. That was the biggest audience we've ever had. I've never signed that many autographs." He was shaking his hand, trying to get it to stop hurting.

"Here," Rocky walked to their 'kitchen' area, and turn out a bag of frozen peas. "Use these."

Ross just looked at the bag for a moment, and then shrugged and put them on his hand, "Thanks."

Rydel looked at Ross, then Rocky, then Ross again. Then she stood up. "I'm sorry baby bro, but you are NOT using that as an ice pack." She then threw an ice pack at Ross, accidentally hitting him on the head.

"Ow!" Ross shrieked, his hands flying to his head. "You know Ry.. ICE IS HARD! And wait, I thought you called Ryland baby bro?"

"I did. But he doesn't like being called it. So now, that's you!" Rydel smiled.

Then Ryland came onto the bus.

"Hey Ryland!" Everyone said.

"Sup guys?" Ryland said, taking a seat next to Ross."

Ross just stared at Ryland, with a confused look on his face.

Ryland just ignored Ross for a moment, but then started to get freaked out by him, "What do you want!?"

Ross then looked away.

Everyone was now confused at Ross' random confusion.

"To home we go?" Ratliff said, smiling.

Everyone looked at Ratliff, shrugged, and nodded, "TO HOME WE GO!"

Then, once everyone was on the bus.. they started driving towards their house, considering they were already in Los Angeles.

=== HOME ===

Ross rushed into the house, and upstairs to his room. Within a minute and a half, Ross was back downstairs in pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Home sweet home." He said, flopping down on the couch.

Ryland then pulled Ross back onto his feet, "Now don't get to comfortable, quite yet."

Ross whined, "Why not?"

"Because I have some news." Ryland said.

"Which is?" Riker asked.

"You guys are going on another tour."

Rocky frowned, "Yeah. We kind of figured that. It's in September."

Ryland shook his head, "No. It's in five days."

Everyone's eyes widened, "WHAT!?"

Ryland sighed, "You guys are going to be playing at Warped Tour."

"And that is?" Ratliff questioned, moving his hands in a motion saying, 'go on.'

"It's a tour-" Ryland got cut off.

"Yeah. We kind of figured." Riker said.

"You didn't let me finish." Ryland rolled his eyes, "It's a tour, that several bands play at. Starting on May 24th. The first show is in Pamona. You will be playing at forty-five out of seventy shows. You will be playing Main Stage. And-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.." Riker cut Ryland off, "Main Stage? I don't get it."

"This show has three different stages. Side Stage, Back Stage, and Main Stage. The semi-famous bands play Side Stage, the least-famous bands play Back Stage, and the most-famous band plays Main Stage." Ryland explained, "You guys will be playing May 24th through July 7th. There is a show everyday. You guys will be playing at approximately 11:30 AM to 9:30 PM."

Everyone's eyes were wide, all except for Ross', mainly because he had passed out.

"And that is all I have to tell you." Ryland then walked up to his room.

"Forty-five days.." Riker started.

"Ten hours a day.." Rocky continued.

"Not a single break or day off.." Ratliff finished.

"Wow.." Rydel sighed, then she looked around. "Hey, where's Ross?"

Everyone started looking around.

Riker then saw Ross passed out on the floor, "There he is!" He pointed to Ross.

Everyone looked to where Riker was pointing.

"Ross!" Rydel exclaimed, she ran over to him and put her ear to his chest to make sure he was breathing. "Okay. He's breathing." She said, relieved.

Rocky then walked into the room with a bucket of ice water.

"What's that for?" Riker asked.

"This." Rocky then poured the water all over Ross.

"Ahhh!" Ross screamed, waking up. "I'm okay! What happened!"

"You passed out." Rydel, Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff all said in unison.

Ross sighed, "I had an awful dream Ryland told us that we were going on a tour for forty-five days, playing ten hours a day, with no breaks or days off."

"That wasn't a dream Ross." Ratliff said, "He really did tell us that."

Ross eyes widened, and he once again.. passed out.

* * *

**That's all guys! :D Review for the next one! And Laura, Raini, and Calum will all be in this story! Just wait and see.. XD**

**So, REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	2. Day 1: Pomona, CA

**Hello! :) Guys, I was wondering if one of my friends could make a Quotev account and contact my friend on there? Telling her to reply to me on FanFiction? Please? PM me if you'll help! Well, here's chapter 2! :D**

* * *

**_Main Stage and Memory Loss_  
**

* * *

[=== FIVE DAYS LATER ===]

"Ryland! I don't like being up so early when I don't have to be!" Ross whined, being pushed into the tour bus, by Ryland.

"Well, that's good! Because you have to be!" Ryland played Ross' words against him.

Riker walked up to them and put a hand on Ross' shoulder, "Lighten up, bro! We have a surprise for you!"

"I don't care! I miss Laura! I haven't seen her yet!" Ross yelled, struggling against Ryland.

Riker then winked at Ryland, so Ryland let go of Ross.

"Thank you." Ross then began to walk back towards the house, when he felt to small arms around his waist. They were too scrawny to be any of the boys', and to tan to be Rydel's. So, Ross was stuck.

"Guess who?" A voice said. Ross recognized that voice. It was a voice he loved to hear. But, it was a voice he hadn't heard in forever, he could barely make out who's voice it was. Ross stood there, thinking. Then, it clicked.

"Laura!" Ross exclaimed, turning around and wrapping his best friend in a tight embrace. "Damn, I missed you so much!"

Laura laughed, "I missed you, too. But there is no need for the bad language."

Ross rolled his eyes, "Well, good thing you're not coming on tour with us. Because if you were, you'd be so fuckin' mad at me."

Laura glared at Ross.

"Sorry." Ross said, pretending to zip his mouth shut.

"Well, I have some news for you." Laura smiled.

"Which is?" Ross asked, moving his hand in a 'go on' motion.

"I'm coming on tour with you guys. Well, not to perform. Just to hang around. So are Calum and Raini!" Laura exclaimed, smiling wide.

Ross eyes widened, "No way!"

Laura laughed, "Yes way!" She then threw her arms around Ross' neck.

Ross wrapped his arms around Laura's waist and went to kiss her cheek. But instead of kissing her cheek, he accidentally kissed her lips.

Laura blushed a deep pink.

Ross also blushed a light pink.

"Okay you two love birds! Enough lovey dovey fluff. We have a road to hit!" Mark called from in the bus. "We still have to pick up Raini and Calum!"

Ross and Laura laughed and ran onto the bus.

[=== AFTER THEY HAVE PICKED UP CALUM AN RAINI ===]

Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum were all in the back of the bus, laughing at ridiculously dumb things.

"Okay! What was everybody's worst hair experience? Whether it was just trying to dye your hair, or just having a bad hair day, what was it?" Laura asked, smiling.

"Well, tell us your's first!" Ross laughed.

"Okay. Well, mine was a bad hair day. I woke up that morning and I couldn't even get a brush through my hair. I had this huge tangle in my hair, so my mom had to cut it out. So, I went to school with this big clump of hair missing. And my hair was really frizzy so, yeah. Everyone was laughing." Laura had turned bright red, whilst telling that story. She was covering her face.

"Okay, well, mine was also a bad hair day. So I woke up that morning and took a shower. And when I got out, my brother spilled his cereal in my hair. And so my hair was drenched in milk. And so I walked around all day with milk in my hair." Raini was laughing while she was telling that story.

"Mine was a bad hair cut. I was like, getting my hair cut, and it was like.. perfect. And then when the hair cutter guy was going to take that last snip.. I stood up, because I thought the guy was done, and so the guy snipped more hair than he was supposed to." Calum said, smiling.

"Ross' turn!" Laura exclaimed, smiling wide.

"My worst hair experience was a mix between a bad hair day, and hair brightening gone wrong." Ross began, laughing. "So, that day, my mom was busy with Riker, I think. She was like, helping him with something. So she couldn't help me with my hair. Which caused Rydel to have to do my hair. So, there we were, sitting in the bathroom. Rydel was trying to comb my hair. But she couldn't get a comb through it. Partly because my hair was tangly, and partly because I wouldn't let her get a comb through it. So yeah, she was trying to get a comb through it, but I didn't want her to do my hair so I was like, wiggling around and stuff. When I accidentally slapped Rydel in the face. It was so funny! Eventually my mom decided to take a break from Riker, to comb my hair out. But then, Rydel had to brighten my hair for me. So she opened the brightener dye stuff, and was about to put it on a strand of my hair. But I slapped it out of her hand, causing it to spill all over my hair. So my hair was a little TOO bright. And I went to an audition the next day with my hair BRIGHT blonde. I didn't get the part. But my hair stayed that color for about half a year. And that's when it started to fade."

By the end of the story Laura, Calum, and Raini were all laughing like crazy.

"I guess it's good I was only 12." Ross said, smiling.

All of a sudden, the bus stopped.

"We're here!" Mark called.

Ross jumped up and ran to the front of the bus, "Come on, Riker! Come on, Ratliff! Come on, Rydel! Come on, Rocky! Come on, Ross! Wait, I'm Ross.. Oh whatever! Come on, Ross!" He then ran off the bus and started dancing in the parking lot of the Fair Complex. "I'm out of that bus! I'm in the open air! I can dance around anywhere!" He started singing. By now, everyone was staring at Ross like he was some psychotic boy, who needs to be put in a mental hospital.

Then, someone sneaked up behind Ross. None of the gang had any clue who it was. It wasn't any of the bros, that includes Rydel. It wasn't Laura, Calum, or Raini. It wasn't Mark. Nobody knew who it was. The mysterious person put a finger to his lips, telling everybody to stay quiet. Everybody nodded, scared. They were mostly scared, because the mystery person.. was a clown. Not just a clown. A creepy clown. With a chainsaw. The clown then grabbed Ross' shoulders, and started up the chainsaw. "Hey there, pretty one!" The clown yelled.

Ross turned around, and as he saw the clown, he screamed. "Aaahhhhh!" Ross screamed, starting to run. As Ross ran, the clown chased him. The faster Ross ran, the faster the clown ran. Eventually, Ross ran back to the gang and jumped into Riker's arms. The clown then ran away, laughing like a maniac. Ross was shaking like a chihuahua on a freezing cold night.

A few seconds later, a man in ripped jeans and an old t-shirt walked up to them. "So, you're R5?" Everyone nodded, except for Ross.. he was still in shock. "Okay. Look, young boy, I'm sorry for that.. clown chase.. That clown chases all new comers for some.. odd.. reason."

Ross just nodded.

"We need to take a few pictures of you guys before the show." The guy stated, "I'm Tod, by the way."

Everyone nodded.

"Shall we go take the pictures?" Tod asked.

Everyone nodded, so Tod started to walk towards the field where the stages were, Riker still holding Ross.

Once they got to the Stage Grounds, Riker put Ross down, and the photographers told the boys and Rydel where to stand while they took the pictures. Ryland and Mark snapped a few pictures as well. Laura, Calum, and Raini just stood there, watching.

After about half an hour, they finished with the pictures. It was now about 10:30 AM. They had an hour til' the show.

"I'm hungry." Ratliff said.

"Me too." Everyone agreed.

"For some reason, I'm craving meatloaf." Ratliff said, looking toward the bus.

Everyone looked at Ratliff like he was nuts. Then burst out laughing. All of a sudden, music started blasting. And it was one of the boys', and Rydel's, favorite songs..

"Now, this is a story all about how." Ross started rapping.

"My life got flipped-turned upside down." Rocky continued.

"And I'd like to take a minute." Riker continued.

"Just sit right there." Ratliff continued.

"I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air." Rydel finished the first verse.

"In west Philadelphia born and raised." Ross rapped.

"On the playground was where I spent most of my days." Rocky rapped.

"Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool." Riker continued.

"And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school." Ratliff continued.

"When a couple of guys who were up to no good." Rydel continued.

"Started making trouble in my neighborhood." Ross continued.

"I got in one little fight and my mom got scared." Rocky continued.

"She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'." Riker finished the second first.

The whole song played, until it came to the seventh and eighth verses.

"I whistled for a cab and when it came near." Ratliff rapped.

"The license plate said 'fresh' and it had dice in the mirror." Rydel continued.

"If anything I could say that this cab was rare." Ross continued.

"But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, homes, to Bel Air'." Rocky finished the seventh verse.

"I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8." Riker rapped.

"And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo, homes, smell ya later'." Ratliff continued.

"I looked at my kingdom." Rydel continued.

"I was finally there." Ross continued.

"To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air." All of them finished. Then they all started laughing.

"I love this place!" Ross exclaimed, then he saw the clown again. "I hate that clown, though." He quivered.

"Ross, relax." Riker placed a hand on his little bro's shoulder.

Ross' phone then beeped, and Ross let out his famous girl scream, "Aahhhh!" He screamed.

"Ross!" Riker yelled, "It was just your phone."

Ross nodded and got out his phone. "Hey! I got twenty new Tumblr followers!" He then did a little 'dance.' While he was dancing, Ratliff decided to trip him. So, Ross fell and landed on his elbow.

"Ow!" Ross screeched, he look at his elbow, and found out he got a grass burn. "Ratliff! I'm gonna kill you!" When Ross stood up, Rocky and Riker were looking at the back of his white shirt, and started laughing because when he fell, it got his shirt green, too.

Ross then asked what they were laughing at and they told him about his shirt. "Aw! Damn!" Ross yelled, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the ground.

Laura was staring at, the how shirtless, Ross.

"Yo. Earth to Laura?" Raini said, waving a hand in front of Laura's face.

Laura then snapped out of her trance. "What? Huh?"

"Ross asked you if you were hungry." Raini stated.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Laura said, looking at Ross, then Raini.

"Okay. So, we'll give you guys money to go buy lunch. Because, you guys probably don't want what we're getting for lunch." Ross said, taking out his wallet.

"What are you guys getting?" Raini asked.

"We're getting chocolate shakes from Chick-Fil-A, ice cream from Sonic, shaved ice from Get Shaved, and frozen yogurt from Munchies." Ross explained, high-fiving his brothers.

"Yeah, we don't want that." Raini said looking at Laura and Calum, who both agreed.

=== AFTER LUNCH ===

Everyone was back at the Fair Complex. The boys were laughing like crazy.

"Oh my god... Rydel... You were... filming that... right?" Riker asked, through laughs.

Rydel laughed, "Yes. I was filming that."

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"It was so funny! We were all eating shaved ice, when Ross' like, flew out of his hand! And it landed on Rocky's head!" Riker laughed.

"Yeah! And it's gonna make an AWESOME R5 TV!" Ross exclaimed, pushing in front of Riker.

Raini tapped Rydel on the shoulder, "Are the boys drunk?"

Rydel just laughed, "Sometimes, I'm not sure!"

Tod then walked up with them.

"Guys. You're on in five minutes! The crowd is waiting! Get on stage!" Tod yelled.

The boys and Rydel then ran onto the stage.

"Whazzup Pomona!?" Ross yelled into the microphone, "Welcome to the first show of Warped Tour! We are R5! This is the Main Stage! Over there-" Ross pointed to the Side Stage, "is Sleeping With Sirens, playing on the Side Stage! And back there-" Ross pointed to the Back Stage, "is Ghost Town, playing on the Back Stage!" Ross took the microphone off the stand, "Yeah! Like I said, we are R5! I am Ross Lynch, on Rhythm Guitar!" Ross pointed to himself, "That is Riker Lynch, over there on Bass!" Ross pointed to Riker, "That's Rocky Lynch, on Lead Guitar!" Ross pointed to Rocky, "That's Rydel Lynch, on Keyboard!" Ross pointed to Rydel, "And that, is.. Mr. Ellington Ratliff, on Drums!" Ross pointed to Ratliff, "Together, we are R5! And we are going to be playing quite a few songs for you today! We will be starting off with... LOUD!"

The crowd started going crazy.

"But! First, before we start, I want to split the crowd in half!" Ross made a hand motion, telling the crowd where to split. "Now, you guys are probably thinking that you are going to run into each other and start several mosh pits, right?"

The crowd cheered.

"Wrong! I want each of you guys, to find someone on the other side, and look them straight in the eye." Ross instructed.

The crowd was confused, but they did as told.

"Now, say hi to that person! Come on! Yell it out!" Ross yelled.

Everyone in the crowd yelled out 'hi.'

"Now, walk over to that person, and give them a BIG HUG!" Ross screamed, into the mic.

The crowd did as Ross said.

"Now, lets get LOUD!" Ross screamed as Ratliff started to play the Drums. Rocky started to play Guitar. Rydel started to play Keyboard. Riker started to play Bass. And finally, Ross started to play Rhythm Guitar.

**"Loud"**

_Ross:_ Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

_Rocky:_ I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

_R5:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

_R5:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

_Ross:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

_R5:_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ Baby let me hear it loud

_R5:_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ Baby let me hear it loud

_R5:_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ I've been looking for the one tonight

The song finished, and then they started Wishing I Was 23. They played what seemed like a million songs. They had to play some old songs, and covered songs, as well. For example, Love Me, Marry You, Ready Set Rock, Look At Us Now, and many others.

Once they finished, and were back on the bus, they decided to call their mom.

Riker dialed Stormie's phone number, and they waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Stormie answered.

"Mom!" Everyone exclaimed, except for Laura, Raini, and Calum. Yes. Ratliff said it too.

"Hey guys!" She said, "I miss you!"

"We miss you too, Mom!" Riker said.

"Mom! I miss you! I need you! A clown tired to kill me!" Ross yelled.

Stormie laughed, "What?"

"Just forget about him. We'll explain later." Riker said.

"Well, we just called to say that we love you, miss you, and that we're thinking of you! You're in our hearts!" Rydel smiled.

"I miss and love you guys, too! You guys are all I'm thinking about right now." Stormie said.

"Mom? Are you crying?" Riker asked.

"Yes. I just miss you guys so much!" Stormie exclaimed.

"We miss you, too! Well, we better get to sleep! We're going to Ontario tomorrow!" Riker shouted.

"Okay! I love and miss you guys! Goodnight! Sweet Dreams!" Stormie said, crying.

"Night, Mom!" Everyone shouted.

Then, they hung up.

"Well, night guys!" Ross said, climbing into his bunk. Then he realized something, "Whoa! That was my first show without a shirt!"

Everyone laughed and climbed into their bunks. Laura, Calum, and Raini slept in the back of the bus.

Everyone had a good day today. But, Riker just had this feeling.. He felt like something bad.. like, REALLY bad, was going to happen on this tour. He just didn't know what. So, he shook it off, and went to sleep.

* * *

**That's all guys! :D I know, this chapter was kind of... CRAZY XD Blame my sisters! I was asking THEM for ideas! XD Hahaha! THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN FOR ANYTHING! 3,330 WORDS! :D TOOK ME LIKE... 5 HOURS BUT IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT! :D YAY! :D I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY! FIRST R5 STORY! :D SORRY FOR ANYTHING SPELLED WRONG! IN CHAPTER 1.. I ACCIDENTALLY SPELLED 'Pomona' WRONG! HAHA! XD WHATEVER THOUGH! XD**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	3. Day 2: Ontario, CA

**Whassup my peeps? Spring Break= Almost over! :( 2 Days left! BUT, I get to see my friends, and show them the EPIC pics from the R5 concerts I've been to so far! :D I've been to EVERY concert for the LOUD Tour so far! :D Many MANY more to come! I'm going to EVERY show! I know.. I'm a stalker! XD Haha!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

The next morning, once everyone was awake, they all went out for breakfast.

"Yes! Guys! You are going to LOVE this place!" Ross exclaimed, talking to Laura, Calum, and Raini.

"Yeah! Their food is AMAZING and it's only like.. two dollars!" Rocky added, running to the tour of 'The Pancake Platter.'

Everyone walked inside and Ross and Rocky found their usual seats. Ross and Rocky sat near the window, so they would write notes on napkins and press them up to the glass for everyone to see. Riker and Ratliff sat across from Ross and Rocky, and Rydel sat between Riker and Ratliff.

Ryland then walked up to the table the bros were sitting at, "So, what does everyone want?"

Everyone told Ryland what they wanted and Ryland went to order.

All of the boys got the 'Create Your Own Pancake!" meal, while Rydel got the blueberry pancakes.

When Ryland was done ordering for the bros, he went and pushed Ross over so he could sit down, and Ross would sit between him and Rocky. They waited for their food, until it finally got there. Once they all had their orders, the boys began to decorate their pancakes, while Rydel just put a bit of syrup on her's and started to eat.

Riker drew a big smiley face on his pancakes, in whipped cream.

Rocky wrote his name, in whipped cream.

Ratliff drew a mustache, in whipped cream.

Ryland drew a simple smiley face, in whipped cream.

And, as for Ross.. He went all out and drew this: _'#R5Family!'_ with the R5 logo.

So, they all dug in.

Nothing crazy had happened, until Rocky moved his arm, and spilled his milk all over Ross' lap.

"Dude!" Ross yelled, standing up.

"Sorry!" Rocky shouted, "It was on accident!"

"Okay." Mark said, "Everyone is about done eating, anyway. Lets get back on the bus so Ross can get changed, and then make our way to the show?"

Everyone nodded, especially Ross. Ross grabbed the keys off the table, and ran outside. Rocky, Ratliff, and Riker followed, while Rydel and Ryland payed the bill.

Once everyone was on the bus, they found Ross already in new clothes.

"To the show?" Ratliff asked, smiling.

Everyone nodded, and they began making their way to the show.

[=== AT THE VENUE ===]

"What's the name of this place anyway?" Ross asked, stepping out of the bus.

"I think it's called Starlite Fields." Rocky said looking around.

"I just hope there's no clowns here." Ross shivered, remembering the clown that chased him in Pomona.

"When do we go on?" Riker asked.

"Two hours!" Ryland shouted from inside the bus.

"Yes! We still have time to go do awesome stuff!" Ross high-fived Rocky.

"Like what?" Riker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like go to Washington, hunt down Big Foot, harass him, kill him, then hang him in a store window!" Ross and Rocky both yelled at Riker. "Boom!"

"So, we have two hours.." Ratliff said, thinking. "What can we do in those two hours?"

Ross shrugged, "Wait for Tod?"

Everyone looked at one another, but agreed to stand there and wait for Tod.

They waited and waited and waited. They waited about half an hour, until Tod walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Tod said, "We need to take some picture of you! Come on!"

R5 followed Tod, just liked they did the night before, and took the pictures. After they were done with the pictures, they still had an hour til' the show started! They didn't know what to do in that hour!

Ross was thinking of something to do at the concert. Like he did last night. Where he made the crowd hug each other. He knows that if he doesn't do anything.. the crowd will start SEVERAL mosh pits! And, he's not sure he wants that.. considering he might try crowd surfing for the FIRST TIME tonight. And, Ross wanted anything, but to get caught in a mosh pit at his own concert. If that happened, it'd go from him singing Loud. to him crying out in pain. Ouch. That would be PRETTY bad. Riker would have to jump in and save him. It make take Riker AND Rocky to break up a mosh pit. Heck! It might take Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, AND Ryland! That would only be if the mosh pit, was between the R5Family and the BVBArmy. Damn. That wouldn't be pretty. People would get pretty jacked up.

Riker still had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen on this tour. He just didn't know what would happen, or who it would happen to. It could happen to him, Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, _Ross.. _The feeling seemed to get stronger when Riker thought about Ross. That scared Riker. It made him very nervous. He glanced over at his little brother, only to see him laughing and smiling with his other younger siblings. He let out a sigh of relief. _Nothing's gonna happen. _Riker thought. Boy was he wrong..

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys." Ryland started, "You guys have an interview after the show."

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed.

"Yeah. Now, you guys have an hour of freedom! Have fun while you can!" Ryland then ran over to Tod and they started discussing random stuff.

"Well, if I only have an hour of freedom.. I'll check Twitter!" Ross announced, taking out his phone. "Aw man! I lost 2 followers! BUT I gained 40!"

[=== AN HOUR LATER ===]

"Welcome Ontario!" Ross yelled into the mic, "We are R5! I'm Ross! Those two boys-" Ross pointed to Riker and Rocky, "are Riker and Rocky! And that girl and that guy-" Ross pointed to Rydel and Ratliff, "are Rydel and Ratliff! We're so happy to be here for you guys! We're going to be playing quite a few songs for you guys today! But, we are starting off with.. FALLIN' FOR YOU!"

The crowd ROARED! It was so LOUD!

The music started, and the crowd got even louder.

**"Fallin' For You"**

_Rocky:_ You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

And you say, you're scared  
That I would be there  
Baby, I swear  
_Ross:_ I'm not going anywhere

_R5:_ You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

_Ross:_ 'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

_Rocky:_ I'd take predictable and bare the pain  
and all the mannequins; they look the same  
there's no one else like you; one of a kind  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine

And you say, you're scared  
That I would be there  
Baby, I swear  
_Ross:_ I'm not going anywhere

_R5:_ You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

_Ross:_ 'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

_Rocky:_ I don't care what people say  
I just love you anyway  
It's me and you against the world  
(You got me falling girl)  
I don't care what people say  
I just love you anyway  
Me and you against the world  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
_Ross:_ Falling for you

Ross: You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
_R5:_ You can dance in the rain  
Rockin secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

_Ross:_ 'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

_Ross:_ Yeah _[x12]_  
Falling, I'm falling for you  
_R5:_ Yeah _[x12]_  
You might be crazy  
_Ross:_ But baby I'm falling for you

The song ended, and they started _'Cali Girls.'_ They played several songs, until it was 9:30 and their set was done. So, they all ran to the bus, and made their way to the interview.

[=== AT THE INTERVIEW ===]

All of the boys got changed before they got to the interview, and when they arrived, they all ran out of the bus, as fast as they could. Rydel was laughing her head off! She just loved how instead of HER having to change for an interview, it was her BROTHERS!

They all ran inside, and waited to get called onstage.

"This is Pure Talent TV! Now, without further ado, lets welcome these next few lovely people!" The interviewer said, "Everybody, help me call out, Ellington Ratliff!" Ratliff ran onto the stage and took a seat, far away from the interviewer, "Rydel Lynch!" Rydel walked onto the stage and took a seat next to Ratliff, "Rocky Lynch!" Rocky ran onto the stage and took a seat on the other side of Ratliff, "Riker Lynch!" Riker walked onto the stage and took a seat nearest to the interviewer, "And finally, the heartthrob of this beautiful group.. Ross Lynch!" Ross ran onto the stage and took a seat in between Rydel and Riker. The crowd went wild once they saw Ross, "And together these beauties make.. R5!"

Everyone nodded.

"So guys, you just finished the Loud Tour and are already on ANOTHER tour, correct?" The interviewer asked, holding the microphone to Riker.

"Yes. Tonight we played the second show of this tour." Riker explained.

"I see. What is the name of this tour?" The interviewer questioned.

"Um, I forgot." Riker said, looking at the bros for help. Everyone shrugged, except for Ross. So Riker took the microphone from the interviewer and passed it to Ross.

"The name of this tour is Warped Tour. And we are playing forty-five out of seventy shows. From 11:30 AM to 9:30 PM, everyday for the next month and a half. And we are on the Main Stage." Ross explained into the microphone, then passed it back to Riker, who handed it back to the interviewer.

"Wow. Sounds like a lot of work." The interviewer said, "I'm Cassie, by the way. Anyway, back to the tour, don't you guys ever miss your friends?"

"Actually, three of our friends came with us on the tour. Laura Marano, Calum Worthy, and Raini Rodriguez." Riker said, "They just came to hang around. Right now they are on the bus with our little brother, and manager, Ryland."

"Well that fixes the friend problem." Cassie said, "I hear that your fans can get a bit overprotective of you guys, when another fandom disses you guys?"

Riker nodded, "Yes. Our fans are very.. intense."

"I see." Cassie stated, "Well, I hear that some members if the.. what is it? The BVBArmy? Were dissing you guys today at the concert. So a few mosh pits started between the BVBArmy and the R5Family. Is this true?"

Ross sighed, "Yes. It's true. We actually had to have like, ten different security guards standing in random places in the crowd, so no more mosh pits would start." Ross explained, "I mean. Minor mosh pits are alright. But these mosh pits.. were out of control!"

"What would you do if you ever got caught in a mosh pit like that?" Cassie asked.

And there it was. That scared feeling that Riker's been having. There was just something about those words, 'caught in a mosh pit.' What made it worse, was the fact that the question was directed at Ross.

"Well, I would probably be in there, trying to break it up." Ross explained, "But, I think that Rocky and Riker would probably come and save me."

And the feeling got stronger. _'I would be in there'_, _'Rocky and Riker would probably come and save me.'_ Both of those sentences just killed Riker.

"If you had to get an injury in a mosh pit, what injury would it be?" Cassie questioned.

"Well, as long as I survived the mosh pit, I think I'd be fine with any injury." Ross laughed.

"Just as long as you survived." Cassie laughed.

"Yeah. Just as long as I lived." Ross smiled, "I think I'd probably, most likely, get a head injury. Because, the head is the hardest body part to protect."

Riker winced. _'If you had to get an injury in a mosh pit,'_ _'I'd be fine with any injury,'_ _'I think I'd probably, most likely, get a head injury.' _This just made Riker want to throw up. Just those sentences, killed him so much, and he didn't even know why.

Riker then realized how many questions he'd missed, because he was lost in his thoughts.

"Okay. We have time for one more question." Cassie said, "This is for all of you."

Everyone nodded.

"Will you.." Cassie started, "come back soon?"

"Yes! Of course!" Everyone said, except for Riker, who was still lost. "We loved this interview!"

"Well, we hope to see you again, soon!" Cassie smiled as the boys and Rydel walked off stage, "That was R5. I'm Cassie. And this.. is Pure Talent TV. See you next time!"

[=== THE BUS ===]

"I loved that interviewer!" Ross exclaimed, taking a seat on a couch, "I have to admit.. she was pretty hot."

Everyone laughed.

Then Laura, Calum, and Raini came and sat by everyone.

"I take it the interview went well?" Calum said, smiling.

"It went amazingly well!" Everyone said.

"It was so awesome!" Ross smiled, "Me and Cassie had a whole conversation on mosh pits! It was doped!"

"So, you guys excited to go to Santa Ana tomorrow?" Raini asked.

"Totally!" Rocky exclaimed, "I mean, we aren't at The Yost, but whatever!"

Whilst everyone was talking, Laura was just kind of staring out into space.

"Laura?" Ratliff asked, "Laura!" He waved a hand in front of her face.

"What!?" Laura shouted, snapping out of her trance.

"Something bothering you?" Ratliff asked, tilting his head.

"No." Laura immediately answered, "Why would something be bothering me?"

Ratliff shrugged, "You just seem to have a lot on your mind."

"I do, but I promise, nothing is bothering me." Laura smiled.

"Well, just remember, if something is bothering you, you can always come to me." Ratliff smiled.

"Thanks, Ratliff." Laura hugged Ratliff.

Ratliff happily returned the hug.

Meanwhile, Riker was siting alone, in the back of the bus, trying to get rid of the strange feeling he's had all day. But he just couldn't shake it. And, the strange thing is, it's strongest when people are talking about Ross getting hurt. And that's what scared him the most. His baby bro, getting hurt. Riker knew that it wouldn't be a minor hurt. No. It wouldn't be a.. broken arm or leg. It would be worse. Like.. broken ribs or a concussion. Riker shuttered at the thought of a _concussion_. And the feeling got stronger. Riker was getting ready to burst into tears. He knew something bad was going to happen to Ross on this tour. He was just hoping.. that it wouldn't kill him. _'Well, as long as I survived.'_ Riker remembered Ross' words, and that made the feeling die down a bit. Well, until this tour was over.. Riker decided that he had to protect his baby bro from any harm. He was now committed to do so. He wasn't going to let his baby bro get hurt. No way.

Riker looked over at Ross, who was smiling and laughing. That made the feeling worse. Riker felt that he wouldn't be seeing _Ross_ smile and laugh like that for awhile.. A long while that is. Riker was dreading for tomorrow to come. He felt that tomorrow brought nightmares. Tomorrow brought all of Riker's fears to life. So, Riker decided to stay up all night. Hoping.. that maybe.. it would stop tomorrow from arriving..

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 down! :D I love how this turned out! EEPP! :D Please spread the word about this story! Please Please Please? :D Thanks! :D**

**Follow me on Twitter! :D /JaymeeR5**

**Now, the last 2 paragraphs were important.. Re-Read them.. The LAST paragraph was VERY VERY IMPORTANT! RE-READ!**

_**Remember! Spread The Word About This Story and FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**_


	4. Day 3: Santa Ana, CA

**Hey guys! :D Here's chapter for! SANTA ANA! :D Be prepared.. If you read the last chapter... You know about Riker's feeling... Re-Read the last paragraph of the last chapter, before you read this... Okay?... Ready? Good.**

**Quick shout out to R5Love! I like.. LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW! We should become Best Friends! PM ME! :D XD And, R5 is AMAZINGING Live! Like, seriously! :D**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

Riker still sat in the back of the bus. Today was the day. The day that something bad was going to happen. Riker's plan didn't work. He stayed up all night, and tomorrow still came. It was already 10:30 AM. Everyone was up, and getting ready for the show. It would take them about half an hour to get ready, and then they still had to take pictures, which would take another half an hour. And then, before they would know it, it would be concert time. Riker shivered at the thought. There were several words.. swirling through Riker's mind.. _'Ross'_, _'head injury'_, _'mosh pits'_.. These words scared Riker. They terrified him. He wished that they wouldn't have gone on this stupid tour in the first place. Sure, it was fun. But Ross was going to get hurt. Something was going to happen. Something bad. And it would happen today. At the concert.

After about half an hour, everyone was ready. So, they went out and took pictures. Tod was already waiting outside the bus. They went through their morning daily routine. They got dressed, took pictures, and got ready to perform. They all woke up late today, so they didn't have time for their randomness.

"Okay." The photographer said, "Ross, act like your singing into the mic."

Ross went of to the mic stand, and posed like he would on stage if he were singing. It really looked like Ross was singing, but time froze.

"Perfect." The photographer smiled, "Riker and Rocky, stand on either side of Ross and pretend to be playing your guitars."

Riker didn't even make the correction that his was a bass. He just did as he was told, and posed like he was playing his bass.

"Great." The photographer said, "Rydel, pretend to be playing your keyboard."

Rydel nodded and ran to her keyboard, she posed like she was playing it.

"Amazing." The photographer stated, "Ratliff, pretend to be playing the drums."

Ratliff sat at his drum set, and posed like he was playing them.

"Okay. Stay exactly like that." The photographer snapped a few pictures, and then told them to change poses.

They all followed the photographer's instructions. Ross was layed on his side, on the ground. Rydel was layed on the ground, on her stomach, with her head resting on her hand, and her elbow resting on Ross' side. Rocky was kneeled next to Rydel on one side of her. Ratliff was kneeled next to Rydel on the other side of her. And Riker was stood up, standing behind Rydel.

The photographer snapped the pictures, and checked the clock. Five minutes til' show time. "Okay. That's enough pictures for today." He turned his camera off, and walked away. They had started to let the crowd in, and it took about five minutes to get everyone in.

"Hello Santa Ana!" Ross shouted into the mic, "We are R5!" Ross pointed to himself and his bros, "I'm Ross! That's Riker and Rocky! And Ratliff and Rydel!" Ross just wanted to get to the singing, he decided he was gonna going to try crowd surfing tonight. "This first song is called.. I WANT YOU BAD!"

The crowd went wild.

Ratliff began with his drums, then Rydel with her keyboard, then Rocky with his guitar, and Riker with his bass.

**"I Want You Bad"**

_Ross:_ In the back of a taxi cab, one,  
Quick turn you were on my lap, we,  
Touched hands and we pulled them back,  
Yeah,  
I want you bad!

And even though it should be so wrong, I,  
Can't help but feel this strong, cuz,  
The way you turn me on,  
Like a light switch,  
I might just go  
CRAZY,  
Cuz you're my best friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

_R5:_ But I'm in love with,  
Someone else's girl you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cuz you're the best that I can't have,  
O, girl,  
I want you bad!

_Ratliff&Ross:_ Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

_Ross:_ I want you...  
BAD!

It's so hard, just to pretend,  
This sucks!  
You're his girl and he's my friend, no,  
Good way for this to end, yeah,

I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
You're guilty!

GO CRAZY!

Cuz you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

_R5:_ I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
You're the one that I can't have,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!

_Ratliff&Ross:_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

_Ross:_ I want you bad!

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!

Crazy,  
Cuz you're my beat friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

_R5:_ I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
You're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
You're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

_Ratliff&Ross:_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

_Ross:_ I want you bad!

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

The song went really smoothly. Nothing bad happened. Riker was worried for nothing. They started 'Cali Girls' and got through that song without a problem, too. They played about three other songs with no problems. They were getting ready to start 'All About The Girl'. Ross and Rocky were just cooling off for a second. Ross then walked over to Ratliff, to tell him they were ready.

Rocky began playing his guitar, while Ratliff began his drums.

**"All About The Girl"**

Riker: High heels  
Got a taste for fashion  
Converse and a fatal attraction  
She's got that something I'm looking for (Oh-oh, oh-oh)  
Maybe she lives in the city  
She may be smart  
She may be pretty  
She's got that something I'm looking

Ross: Whoever she is, she is out of this world

R5: It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time

Riker: Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!)  
Oh-oh oh oh

Ross: It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find

Riker: Brown eyes or blue as an ocean  
Don't know what sets an emotion  
She'll have that something I'm looking for (Oh-oh, oh-oh)  
I'll search in every direction  
Until I make the connection  
She'll have that something I'm looking for

Ross: Whoever she is, she is out of this world

R5: It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time

Riker: Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!)  
Oh-oh oh oh

Ross jumped into the audience, and began crowd surfing for the first time EVER.

Ross: It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find-

Ross was about to start the bridge, when he fell. He didn't just fall.. he fell into a mosh pit. And what made it worse, was that the mosh pit.. was between two different kinds of people. People wearing 'Black Veil Brides' shirts, and people wearing 'R5' shirts. Ross was caught in a mosh pit between the BVBArmy and the R5Family!

Riker and Rocky were waiting for Ross to start the chorus, they didn't see that he fell.

"There isn't supposed to be a break there." Rocky whispered to Riker.

"I know." Riker whispered.

Then, it started. It went from Ross having a great time and singing "All About The Girl', to Riker's fears coming to life, and Ross screaming out in pain.

Riker's eyes widened, "Oh no." He said, he took his guitar off, dropped it, and ran into the crowd. Rocky did the same. Ryland was already pushing through the crowd, trying to get to the mosh pit. Ratliff was in shock. He just sat there.

Finally, Riker, Rocky, and Ryland all got to the mosh pit, and began trying to break it up. But it didn't work. So Ratliff dropped his drum sticks and ran into the crowd too. Mark and Tod were calling the security guards.

The security guards eventually got there. There were nine people, trying to break up that one mosh pit. Three security guards, Mark, Tod, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland. Rydel was still on stage, watching. She had no clue what to do. Rocky had told her to not even go near the mosh pit.

After about fifteen minutes of trying to break up the mosh pit, they succeeded. The mosh pit was broken up, the people who started the mosh pit were escorted out of the concert, but there was still one thing that wasn't alright. Ross. They didn't know if he was alright. He was just laying on the grass.. unconscious.

Riker was on full freak out mode. He felt it was his fault. He put his guard down. He thought that everything would be fine because they got through 5 songs without a problem. He shouldn't have let Ross crowd surf.

"Ross." Rocky said, picking up Ross' arms and dropping it. "Wake up, bro." He waited, "Please?" Nothing.

Rydel then ran off the stage and through the crowd. She ran up to her bros and kneeled down next to Ross. "Ross? Ross?" Rydel cried, "Speak to me baby bro. Come on!" She put her ear to his chest. "He's still breathing." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Ross began to stir.

"Ross?" Rydel said.

Ross' eyes opened, and he sat up.

"Ross!" Rydel exclaimed, hugging Ross.

Ross frowned, "Who's Ross?"

Rydel froze, and released Ross. "What?"

Ross had a confused look on his face, "Who's Ross?" He asked, "Who are you people?"

* * *

**That's chapter 4 guys! :D Sorry that it was shorter than the rest.. The next one will be SUPER LONG! :D Deal? Please Read and Review! :D FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT THIS STORY! :D**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	5. Day 4: Trying to Bring Ross Back

**Sup Crazies!? :D XD Haha! I'm back! :D Follow me on TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5 **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP===]

_Riker: Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!)_  
_Oh-oh oh oh_

_Ross jumped into the audience, and began crowd surfing for the first time EVER._

_Ross: It's all about the girl_  
_One day I'll find-_

_Ross was about to start the bridge, when he fell. He didn't just fall.. he fell into a mosh pit. And what made it worse, was that the mosh pit.. was between two different kinds of people. People wearing 'Black Veil Brides' shirts, and people wearing 'R5' shirts. Ross was caught in a mosh pit between the BVBArmy and the R5Family!_

_Riker and Rocky were waiting for Ross to start the chorus, they didn't see that he fell._

_"There isn't supposed to be a break there." Rocky whispered to Riker._

_"I know." Riker whispered._

_Then, it started. It went from Ross having a great time and singing "All About The Girl', to Riker's fears coming to life, and Ross screaming out in pain._

_Riker's eyes widened, "Oh no." He said, he took his guitar off, dropped it, and ran into the crowd. Rocky did the same. Ryland was already pushing through the crowd, trying to get to the mosh pit. Ratliff was in shock. He just sat there._

_Finally, Riker, Rocky, and Ryland all got to the mosh pit, and began trying to break it up. But it didn't work. So Ratliff dropped his drum sticks and ran into the crowd too. Mark and Tod were calling the security guards._

_The security guards eventually got there. There were nine people, trying to break up that one mosh pit. Three security guards, Mark, Tod, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland. Rydel was still on stage, watching. She had no clue what to do. Rocky had told her to not even go near the mosh pit._

_After about fifteen minutes of trying to break up the mosh pit, they succeeded. The mosh pit was broken up, the people who started the mosh pit were escorted out of the concert, but there was still one thing that wasn't alright. Ross. They didn't know if he was alright. He was just laying on the grass.. unconscious._

_Riker was on full freak out mode. He felt it was his fault. He put his guard down. He thought that everything would be fine because they got through 5 songs without a problem. He shouldn't have let Ross crowd surf._

_"Ross." Rocky said, picking up Ross' arms and dropping it. "Wake up, bro." He waited, "Please?" Nothing._

_Rydel then ran off the stage and through the crowd. She ran up to her bros and kneeled down next to Ross. "Ross? Ross?" Rydel cried, "Speak to me baby bro. Come on!" She put her ear to his chest. "He's still breathing." Everyone let out a sigh of relief._

_Ross began to stir._

_"Ross?" Rydel said._

_Ross' eyes opened, and he sat up._

_"Ross!" Rydel exclaimed, hugging Ross._

_Ross frowned, "Who's Ross?"_

_Rydel froze, and released Ross. "What?"_

_Ross had a confused look on his face, "Who's Ross?" He asked, "Who are you people?"_

* * *

Everyone froze.

"Ross.." Rydel said, "It's us. Your siblings."

Ross shook his head, "I-I don't know what you're talking about.."

"We need to get him back to the bus." Rocky said, holding out a hand to Ross.

Tod went on stage and announced what happen, "Okay guys. We'll have to cut R5 short tonight. Lets give them one last applause." The crowd cheered, "Now, I guess we'll bring out the next act. All Time Low!"

[=== IN THE BUS ===]

Ross was sitting on a couch in the front of the bus, while everyone else was in the back of the bus.

"What do we do!?" Rydel screamed, "Ross doesn't remember us!"

Rocky placed a hand on Rydel's shoulder, "Ry, calm down."

"Calm down. CALM DOWN!?" Rydel shouted, "My little brother doesn't remember me and you expect me to CALM DOWN!?"

Rocky backed up a bit.

Rydel was taking deep breaths.

Riker was just standing there, thinking about Ross. He knew something bad would happen. He didn't keep his promise. He promised to protect Ross. He broke that promise. Riker was lost in his thoughts, when he heard a loud noise come from the front of the bus.

Everyone ran to the front of the bus, only to find Ross standing in the middle of shattered glass.

"Oops." Ross said.

Rocky then led Ross back to the couch.

"So, who are you people?" Ross asked, tilting his head.

"We're your family, Ross." Rydel sighed.

"Who's Ross?" Ross frowned.

"You're Ross!" Rydel exclaimed, "I'm your sister Rydel. That's your brother Rocky." Rydel pointed to Rocky, "That's your brother Riker." Rydel pointed to Riker, "That's your brother Ryland." Rydel pointed to Ryland, "That's your best friend Ratliff." Rydel pointed to Ratliff, "That's your dad." Rydel pointed to Mark, "That's your other best friend Laura," Rydel pointed to Laura, "That's your other best friend Raini" Rydel pointed to Raini, "And that's your final best friend Calum." Rydel pointed to Calum.

Ross nodded, "Okay. So who am I again?"

Rydel face palmed herself.

"Maybe we should tell him his life story?" Rocky suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"Ross." Riker said, "Okay. Your name is Ross Shor Lynch. You're seventeen-years-old. Your birthday is December 29th. You were born in 1995. You were born in Littleton, Colorado. You're in a band. Your life is based on music. You once told me that music is your escape. That when you're listening to music.. it's like you're in your own little world. Like no one can harm you. You say music is poetry with personality. You have three brothers and one sister. You're on the show 'Austin and Ally.' You're single. You are probably the happiest, craziest person I know, and I love you that way. You are good at everything. You can sing, play guitar, bass, piano, violin, and drums. You will eat anything as long as it's food. Your favorite pizza is Hawaiian. Your favorite candy is Cadbury Easter Eggs, that's why you love Easter so much! You also love Japanese Chewing Gum. You love anything that has to do with flying. You're waiting to be old enough to get your pilots' license. You can dance. Your favorite movie is the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet. Your favorite color is Yellow. You have to wet your hair before you go in a pool, or else it will turn green. You love Hockey! You were a victim to one of mine and Rocky's pranks. We call you 'Rossy Jersey Shor' a lot! You aren't that big of a fan for scary movies! You texted two fans for some odd reason in 2009! Your fans are called Rossians. You claim that you have never worked out a day in your life! You love Battlefield 3! You play right wing in Hockey! Your guitar's name is Luna! Your favorite song is 'Bad Enough For You' by 'All Time Low', which is ironic, because they are playing that song right now. Your favorite word is 'awesome'! You and your uncle share the same birthday! You are 6'1" inches tall! You weigh approximately 150 pounds. You love to draw and sketch. You love the rain! Your worst injury, besides this one, was when you were playing hockey and your helmet fell off and then a skate came across your forehead! You love Nesquick! You keep the beat in a song by tapping your left leg! One time you dropped your mic while singing 'A Billion Hits'. Your celebrity crush is Olivia Hussey. You were terrified of rollercoasters until you were thirteen-years-old. You-" Riker was gonna go on, but he got cut off by Rocky putting a hand over his mouth.

"I said tell him his life story, not tell him every fact about himself!" Rocky shouted.

Ross was officially freaked out. He didn't know what to do except for just stare at Riker and Rocky.

"Forget it." Riker said, walking into the back of the bus.

"Look Ross." Rydel said sitting on one side of Ross while Rocky sat on the other. "We just want you to remember. We love you. Please, try to remember? For me?"

Ross just stared at her for a minute, then nodded. "One question?"

"What is it?" Rydel asked.

"That boy said I'm in a band. What's the name of the band?" Ross questions.

Rydel smiled, "That boy's name is Riker. And R5. Riker and me and Rocky and Ratliff are in that band too."

"One more question?" Ross tilted his head.

Rydel nodded, "Of course. What is it?"

"What's our most popular song out, right now?" He asked.

"Loud." Rydel said, "That's the name of the song. Anymore questions?"

Ross shook his head.

"Okay. Now get some rest." Rydel smiled, kissed Ross' forehead, and walked to the back of the bus. She wondered what Ross was up to. Why he asked those two questions. She made nothing of it, and started a conversation with Ratliff.

Laura came and sat next to Riker. "Hey Riker." She half-smiled.

"Hey Laura." Riker said.

Laura then hugged him.

"What was that for?" Riker asked.

Laura shrugged, "You looked like you needed a hug."

Riker smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." Laura smiled.

"I should probably call mom and tell her what happened." Riker said taking out his phone and dialing Stormie's number.

"Hello?" Stormie answered.

"Mom!" Ross exclaimed, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Stormie asked.

"Ross lost his memory." Riker said, preparing to get yelled at.

"He what?" Stormie asked.

"He lost his memory." Riker repeated.

Riker then heard crying over the phone.

"C-can I call you back in a little bit?" Stormie asked.

"Sure mom." Riker said, and then the phone went dead.

Meanwhile, Ross was trying to remember who he was. But he just couldn't. He eventually got frustrated and gave up.

"Hey bro." Rocky said, sitting by Ross. "Anything?"

Ross shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Rocky half-smiled, "You'll remember. I promise."

Ross nodded, smiling slightly.

Rocky then stood up, and began to walk away.

"I love you." Ross said, as Rocky started to leave.

Rocky was shocked. He turned around, and walked back to Ross, "I love you too, bro. I love you too." Rocky then walked away.

Ross just sat there, thinking.

"Who am I?" Ross asked himself, "I mean, obviously, I'm Ross. Seventeen-year-old Ross Lynch. At least that's what they told me." Ross then ran his hands through his hair and ran out of the bus, and into the fresh night air. "I just want to remember who I am!" Ross yelled, "Is that too much to ask!?" Tears were streaming down Ross' face. "I just want to remember." Ross fell to his knees, crying. "I want to be who that blonde boy said I was." Ross was getting ready to give up. "Please.."

Rocky then walked out of the bus, "Ross? We're leaving. Going to San Diego."

Ross just stayed there.

"Ross?" Rocky said again, "Are you okay?"

Ross shook his head.

Rocky could hear Ross crying, so he walked up to him, kneeled down next to him, and hugged him. "Ross. Don't worry. You'll remember. I promised you that earlier, and I don't break promises."

Ross nodded.

"Now come on." Rocky said, "We don't wanna get left here." Rocky stood up, and held a hand out to Ross.

[=== THE NEXT DAY ===]

Everyone woke up at the same time. It was about 7:00 AM.

Everyone got up and got ready right away, everyone but Ross that is. Ross had no clue what to do.

Once Rydel was done getting ready, she got Ross' clothes out from him. "Go get changed."

Ross nodded and walked into the bathroom. Once he was changed, he walked out. His hair was a mess.

"Come here." Rydel grabbed Ross' arm and pulled him into the back of the bus. Today, she was having no trouble doing his hair. She usually does, considering Ross usef to enjoy picking on her. But today, Ross just sat there, quietly.

Once everyone was ready, they all decided to go out for breakfast.

[=== AT BREAKFAST ===]

"Okay. What does everyone want?" Ryland asked.

Everyone got the same thing as usual.

"Okay Ross. What about you?" Ryland asked.

Ross shook his head, "Nothing."

"Ross. You have to eat something." Rydel said.

"No. I don't want anything." Ross said. He was only saying that, because he couldn't remember what he used to get.

"Come on, Ross." Riker said, "Just get something."

"No!" Ross snapped, "I don't want anything!"

Everyone was shocked, except for Rocky.

Rocky put a hand on Ross' shoulder.

Ross was about to burst into tears. "I'm sorry.." He whispered, closing his eyes and letting a few tears fall.

Rocky looked at Ross, then glared at Rydel, Riker, and Ryland. "Guys. Stop stressing him out!" Rocky then hugged Ross. He didn't care that they were in public. He just wanted to comfort his little brother.

"I hate myself.." Ross whispered.

"No Ross." Rocky said, "Don't say that."

Ross let a few more tears fall, before wiping them all away.

When the food got there, everyone ate except for Ross and Rocky. Rocky decided he wasn't going to eat what he got, if Ross didn't get anything.

[=== AFTER BREAKFAST ===]

Ross was just sitting on a couch in the bus. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't know anyone.

Everyone else decided to try to perform that night. They would try with the simplest song first.. Loud.

[=== AT THE CONCERT ===]

"Hey San Diego!" Riker exclaimed into the mic, "We are R5 and we are going to be performing for you! This first song is called LOUD!"

The crowd went wild.

Rocky began playing his guitar, while Ratliff began playing his drums. They were just playing that part of the song, over and over again. Waiting for Ross to start singing.

Ross just looked at them. He had no clue what to do. He knew that what everybody was calling his family, was relying on him. But he just couldn't. So, he ran off stage.

"Ross!" Rocky yelled into his mic. He ran after Ross, but stopped when he got to Riker. "I knew this was a bad idea." He then continued running after Ross.

[=== ON THE BUS ===]

"Ross?" Rocky called, "Ross?"

Ross didn't answer. He was in the back of the bus. Crying.

Rocky walked to the back of the bus, and heard Ross crying. "Ross. Don't cry."

Ross immediately stopped crying. He didn't want Rocky to hear him.

"Ross." Rocky sighed, "I know you're in here."

Ross sighed, "F-fine. I-I-I'm over h-here."

Rocky walked over to Ross. "Ross. Don't be sad. It's not your fault."

Ross shook his head. "Yes. Yes it is. It's my fault. I ruined the concert, I think that's what it's called, because I couldn't remember."

"You didn't Ross." Rocky said, "The concert is ruined, because we tried to force you to remember."

Ross sighed, "I just want to remember.."

"You will. I already promised you that." Rocky said.

Ross continued crying, "I just hate this." Ross cried, "I'm so confused." The tears just fell, not stopping. "It's like I.. I don't know. I just.. I try to find myself, but I find the stranger trapped inside. And, it's like, I take one more step away.. from the face I used to recognize.." Ross was now crying uncontrollably. "I don't recognize that face, anymore.. And that stranger that I found.. doesn't seem like a stranger." Ross sighed, "I don't remember anything.. I want to, but I don't. All I remember, is what has happened, since I woke up on the grass that day at that concert.. I think that's what it was.. All those people surrounding me. I don't remember anything before that.."

Rocky put a hand on Ross' shoulder, "Calm down. Just forget about it for now. You will remember. I know it."

Ross nodded and walked to the front of the bus. He changed into pajamas, climbed into his bunk, and tried to fall asleep.

Rocky stayed in the back of the bus. "Please. Let him remember. I promised him. I've never broken a promise before. I'm just not sure if he will remember. Please. Please help me.. Please.."

* * *

**That's all for that chapter! :D Yay! :D I tried to make up for the shortness of the last chapter! XD Haha! I hope you LOVED IT! :D**

**Follow me on TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	6. Day 5: Raura?

**Hello! :D I got more reviews on the last chapter! :D Hey! XD Haha!**

**Follow Me On Twitter! /JaymeeR5**

**And in reply to "Same (Guest)" I have all of that info memorized!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up to find that Ross wasn't in his bunk. No one knew where he was, except for Rocky.

Rocky walked to the back of the bus, to find Ross trying to play his guitar.

Ross tried and tried and tried, it just didn't work, though. He couldn't get his fingers in the right place. "I give up!" Ross screamed, throwing the guitar as far as he could. He through it in the direction Rocky was, not knowing Rocky was there.

"Whoa!" Rocky shouted, catching the guitar. "I thought I told you to forget about it for now?"

Ross sighed, "I'm just sick of being a disappointment to you guys."

Rocky shook his head, "Ross. You are not a disappointment. It's not your fault you lost your memory."

Ross ran his hands through his hair, tears starting to streak down his face.

"Man.. I'm surprised that you have any water left in your body." Rocky laughed.

Ross just looked up at Rocky.

"You were crying all day yesterday.." Rocky said, "And I heard you crying, literally, all night last night. I was listening to you."

Ross sighed, "Fine."

"Come on, Ross." Rocky said, "Lets go get breakfast."

Ross nodded, and went with Rocky.

[=== AT BREAKFAST ===]

"Okay." Ryland said, "What does everybody want?"

As always, the boys got the 'Create Your Own' pancake meal, while Rydel got blueberry pancakes.

"And you, Ross?" Ryland asked.

Ross shook his head.

Ryland shrugged and walked away.

Rocky looked at Ross, sighed, and went back to talking with everyone.

"So, is the tour cancelled or what?" Rydel asked, confused

"I don't know. We're still going to all of the scheduled places." Riker said, resting his head on his hand.

"Yeah. Tod is still calling Ryland everyday." Rocky said, shrugging. "Maybe we'll just do it as... R4?"

Ross sighed, stood up, and walked outside.

Rydel sighed, "Has Ross eaten anything since he lost his memory?"

Everyone shook there heads.

"That night he skipped dinner." Riker said.

"Yesterday he skipped breakfast." Rocky added.

"And lunch." Ratliff added.

Ryland then came back to the table, he had heard what they were talking about, since it wasn't a big diner. "And dinner again."

"And then today.. breakfast." Rydel sighed, tapping her nails on the table.

Meanwhile, Ross was outside, yelling at himself. "It's all my fault. They have to play as R4 because I can't remember the fuckin' lyrics!" He ran his hands through his hair. "You are so stupid Ross! Who am I kidding!? You're not who they said you were! You used to be, but you're not anymore!" Tears started running down his face. "You are the opposite of who they said you were! They said that music was your escape! No! Music is a trap!" Ross was walking around the parking lot of the diner. "They said you loved anything that had to do with flying! Yeah right! Flying is terrifying! They said you loved Romeo and Juliet! That movie is fuckin' annoying!"

Everyone then walked out of the diner.

"Ready to go, Ross?" Mark asked.

Ross shook his head. "Leave me here."

"What?" Mark asked.

"Leave me here!" Ross shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"Ross." Riker said, "We can't do that."

"Yes. You can." Ross said, "I want you to."

"I'll give you a few minutes to cool off. Everyone on the bus." Mark said.

Everyone, except for Ross and Laura, went onto the bus.

Ross just stood there, tears streaming down his face.

Laura walked up to Ross, slowly. "Ross. Look, I know you don't remember me. But, I'm Laura. We're best friends and co-stars." She explained, "I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, like a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. Forever and Always."

Ross sighed, "Can you tell me one thing?"

Laura smiled, slightly. "Of course. What is it?"

"Who am I?" Ross questioned, looking down.

Laura sighed, "Well, Ross.. that's for you to decide." Laura kissed Ross on the cheek, and walked into the bus.

Ross smiled, and walked onto the bus.

[=== LATER THAT DAY ===]

"Is anyone hungry?" Ryland asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. This will be the last stop of the day." Ryland stated, "We have to get to San Francisco by tomorrow morning. Where do you guys want to stop?"

Everyone discussed amongst themselves.

"Chick-Fil-A." Riker said, answering Ryland's question.

"Okay. I already know what you guys always get from there." Ryland said, "We'll just get it to go."

"Wait. Is Ross getting anything?" Rydel asked.

All eyes went to Ross.

Ross was about to shake his head, when Laura stood in front of him.

"Yes. He is." Laura said, "Just get him what he used to get."

Ryland nodded and walked away from everyone.

"I don't want anything!" Ross exclaimed.

"Ross, you haven't eaten for two days." Laura said, "That's unhealthy. You need to eat."

Ross sighed, "Fine." There was just something about Laura that made Ross' heart skip a beat. Even if he doesn't remember her, she's already his best friend.

[=== LATER THAT NIGHT ===]

Laura was sitting down, talking to Calum and Raini, when Ross walked into the room.

"Hey Ross!" Calum exclaimed, smiling and waving.

Ross just stood there.

"Oh.. right." Calum said, bowing his head.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Ross asked, biting his lip.

"We don't mind at all, Ross!" Raini smiled, "You may have lost your memory, but you will forever and always be one of us."

Ross smiled.

"Hey!" Raini said, "He's smiling! I don't think I've seen Ross smile for a few days."

That's just the thing. She hasn't seen _Ross_ smile for a few days, and she still hasn't. Ross isn't.. _Ross_, right now. He's someone else. He doesn't know who. He's the stranger that he found inside himself. The stranger.. that's not a stranger, if that makes sense. They still see the face that Ross used to recognize.. The face he doesn't remember recognizing at all.

Laura looked at Ross, "You'll remember." She reassured.

Ross nodded, even though he wasn't too sure. He doesn't even know what he was supposed to be remembering.

"So, Austin and Ally got renewed for a third season!" Raini smiled.

Ross just looked at her.

"Austin and Ally is show show all of us are on. You play Austin." Laura explained.

Ross nodded.

"Maybe we should.. talk about what's happened within the past.. two days?" Laura suggested.

"No.." Ross said, "You guys talk. I'll just listen."

Laura shook her head, "No."

"Yes." Ross said.

"No. Laura said.

"Yes." Ross said,

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" Ross shouted, "End of discussion!"

Raini and Calum looked at each other, and nodded. They were both thinking that this was the kind of argument that Ross and Laura used to have, before Ross lost his memory. And Ross ALWAYS ended these arguments with, 'End of discussion.'

Raini stood up, "I'm thirsty. Anyone wanna come with me?"

Calum stood up, too. "I'll come."

They both walked out of the room.

Ross and Laura were left in the back of the bus, alone.

"So, who are you?" Ross asked.

"I'm Laura. Laura Marano." Laura explained, smiling. "I play Ally on Austin and Ally."

Ross nodded, "Can you tell me one thing.."

"It depends on what it is." Laura smiled.

"Tell me.. that I'm not falling for this girl.. that I apparently used to know. But don't anymore." Ross said, leaning in, towards Laura.

"Well, who is this girl?" Laura asked.

"I'm not quite sure.." Ross said, "I forgot. I don't know her anymore." Ross leaned in a little more, smiling.

Laura started leaning in, too. "Well, then.. I can't help you.. now can I?"

Ross shook his head, "I guess not.. Too bad, huh?"

Laura nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Too bad."

Then, their lips met.

Ross had no clue what he was doing, but he just went with it. It felt right.

Their lips moved in sync. It was perfect. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. Not even Ross' memory loss.

Then, they separated.

"Whoa."

* * *

**That's all for today! :D You guys wanted Raura... I gave you exactly that! :D I hope you LOVED it! :D What do you think will happen next? :) TELL ME! :D It probably won't be what you think... Hehe.. ;) Haha! Sorry it was shorter... Writer's Block.. AND SCHOOL! XP Haha! Tomorrow's will be A LOT longer! :D Okay?**

**So, there was a small part of a HUGE piece of your Raura! :D**

**Follow Me On Twitter Please! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	7. Day 10: Ross' Secret?

**Hi Friendly Faces! :D I take it that you guys liked the last chapter? ;) Haha! Oh! There is a TIME SKIP in this CHAPPY! XD Well... FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**Twitter: /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Ross and Laura were left in the back of the bus, alone._

_"So, who are you?" Ross asked._

_"I'm Laura. Laura Marano." Laura explained, smiling. "I play Ally on Austin and Ally."_

_Ross nodded, "Can you tell me one thing.."_

_"It depends on what it is." Laura smiled._

_"Tell me.. that I'm not falling for this girl.. that I apparently used to know. But don't anymore." Ross said, leaning in, towards Laura._

_"Well, who is this girl?" Laura asked._

_"I'm not quite sure.." Ross said, "I forgot. I don't know her anymore." Ross leaned in a little more, smiling._

_Laura started leaning in, too. "Well, then.. I can't help you.. now can I?"_

_Ross shook his head, "I guess not.. Too bad, huh?"_

_Laura nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Too bad."_

_Then, their lips met._

_Ross had no clue what he was doing, but he just went with it. It felt right._

_Their lips moved in sync. It was perfect. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. Not even Ross' memory loss._

_Then, they separated._

_"Whoa."_

* * *

"Whoa." They both said at the same time, staring into each other's eyes.

The, Rocky walked into the room. "We're in San Fran!" He held his arms up, as if saying 'victory'. "I know. It seemed like a short ride."

Ross and Laura were still staring at each other.

"Whoa. Make out session going on here?" Riker asked, walking into the room.

Ross them moved, "Huh? Oh, yay, San Fran!" He said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Ross.. You don't have to pretend to be excited. We know you still don't remember." Rocky said, laughing.

Ross nodded, stood up, and walked to the front of the bus.

Laura sighed, smiling. "He may not remember.. but he's still perfect." She said to herself.

"What?" Riker asked.

"Nothing!" Laura said, quickly.

[=== A WEEK LATER ===]

Everyone woke up at around the same time, like usual. They got ready. None of them wore anything spectacularly cute, or as Rocky would say.. sexy.

Rydel wore a purple tutu, with black leggings. A purple tank-top, with a black vest. And black boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Nothing perfect.

Riker wore blue t-shirt, and denim jeans. He had black Xonverse. He wore the R5 necklace, and a few rubber wristbands. He also wore a gray jacket.

Rocky wore a green t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it, and denim jeans. He had green Converse. He wore the R5 necklace and a necklace with a guitar charm on it, and a few rubber wristbands. He wore one chain on his jeans, and blue jacket.

Ratliff wore an orange t-shirt, with a purple cardigan. He wore denim jeans, and blue Converse. He wore the R5 necklace, with two ROXO bracelets.

Ryland was wearing a t-shirt, with denim jeans. Black Vans and a black jacket. He wore the R5 hat, backwards. He wore the R5 necklace, and bracelets.

Laura wore a floral print dress, with a brown jacket over it. Brown heeled boots, and her hair was down. She wore a music note necklace that Ross once gave her, and a few bracelets.

Calum wore a gray t-shirt and denim jeans. Black Vans. He wore few wristbands, and necklace with a cross.

Raini wore a gray shirt, with blue jeans. Purple heels, and her hair in a ponytail. She wore a charm bracelet, and a necklace with her name on it.

Ross... he wore a plain white t-shirt, and denim jeans. He wore black Converse, and a black jacket. That was it. No chains, no necklaces, no bracelets, nothing.. That wasn't like him. At all. Well, I guess that's what they get for letting him choose his own clothes for the first time since he lost his memory. But, the weird thing was that.. he had his hood up and glasses on. Like he was trying to hide.

Rocky, Riker, and Ratliff were skipping around San Francisco, linking arms. Rydel and Ryland was laughing at them, and walking. Laura, Calum, and Raini were all walking together, talking about their fans, the R5Family.. Ross.

And, as for Ross.. he was walking WAY behind everyone. He kept his hood up, glasses on, head down, and hands in his pockets.

Riker looked back at Ross. "Why is Ross acting like that?"

"Well, for one, he doesn't remember what he used to act like." Ratliff said.

"Hey, guess what?" Rocky said.

"What?" Riker and Ratliff both asked.

"I found Ross' IPod, in the trashcan last night." Rocky stated, sighing.

"Seriously?" Riker asked.

Rocky nodded.

"I heard him talking to himself the other night." Ratliff sighed, "He was talking about how he's the opposite of who we say he was. How music isn't an escape.. it's a trap."

Riker sighed, "He's never going to remember.. is he?"

Rocky sighed, too. "Honestly.. I'm not sure anymore."

Laura noticed that Ross was way behind, so she stopped waking and just stood there until Ross caught up to her. "Hey." She said, smiling.

Ross just put on a fake half-smile in return.

"Ross, why aren't you talking?" Laura asked, "You haven't said a word ALL DAY."

Ross shrugged, staring at the ground.

"Ross, please talk to me?" Laura said, sighing.

Ross shook his head.

"Is it because of the..." Laura started, "the kiss?"

Ross shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Laura asked.

Ross shook his head.

"Please tell me, Ross..." Laura said, "Please?"

Ross just kept staring at the ground.

Laura sighed, and caught up with Raini and Calum.

"Who wants to go get lunch!?" Riker yelled.

Everyone agreed, except for Ross.

[=== AT LUNCH ===]

They all decided on 'Stadium Pizza'. They got a large pepperoni pizza, and a small Hawaiian one... just in case.

Once the food got there, they all dug in. Once again, except for Ross... Ross just sat there, staring at the table. Ross hasn't eaten in over a week. When Laura told Ryland to get something for Ross from Chick-Fil-A the other night... Ross threw it away. He's probably lost fifteen pounds. He's not even kidding. He looked thinner. A LOT thinner. It made a difference. Luckily no one's noticed. He just doesn't want to eat because he's scared to.

Laura finished eating a slice of pizza. She looked at Ross, and sighed. She was about to look away, but she noticed something. Ross. He was... thinner... A LOT thinner... He must've lost like.. fifteen pounds! Laura was shocked. Scared even. She didn't know if she should tell anyone, or keep it to herself. Obviously Ross doesn't want anyone to know that he's been starving himself. Wait, didn't he eat the food from Chick-Fil-A? 'He must've thrown it away..' Laura thought. What should she do? She didn't want to get Ross in trouble... but she didn't want him to die from starvation, either. She was confused. But, she decided that she would tell Riker, at least.

"Um, Riker?" Laura said, "Can I talk to you in private?"

This made Ross nervous. He knew Laura found out. She was going to tell Riker. But, he couldn't stop her.. they were already out of the room. Well, maybe he got it wrong?

[=== WITH LAURA AND RIKER ===]

"Riker.." Laura said, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Laura?" Riker asked.

"Well, you know how Ross has been wearing like.. oversized t-shirts and stuff like that, lately?" Laura said.

Riker nodded.

"I know why..." Laura said, looking away.

"Why?" Riker was getting REALLY nervous.

"He's been starving himself.." Laura said, nervously.

"WHAT!?" Riker screamed.

"Sshh!" Laura covered Riker's mouth. "He doesn't know that I know!"

"I've gotta have a word with that boy!" Riker then walked back into the pizza place. "Ross! A word please?"

Ross looked up at Riker, and shook his head.

"Yes."

Ross shook his head again.

"Yes!" Riker demanded.

"Look, I know your name, but you are the ONE person who hasn't even tried to help me!" Ross shouted, "Sure, you told me all those facts about my OLD self. But I'm not that person anymore! I was searching for myself, and I found a stranger trapped inside! But that stranger... isn't a stranger! And when I found that stranger that's not a stranger, I took one more step away from the face I used to recognize! But the thing is, Riker, I don't recognize that face anymore! I don't even REMEMBER recognizing it!" Ross was now in tears.

"What is going on!?" Rydel shouted, standing up.

"Ross has been starving himself!" Riker screamed.

Rydel froze, "Is this true, Ross."

Ross wasn't even gonna try denying it. "Yes! It's true! It's all true! I haven't eaten in ten days! Okay!? Happy!?" Ross fell to his knees, and began sobbing.

"Why Ross?" Rydel asked.

"Because! Because... I just wanna die! Okay!?" Ross cried.

Laura took a step closer to Ross. "Ross-" Laura started, but caught cut off by Ross screaming at her.

Ross cut Laura off. "Just shut up, Laura! You told him my secret! I didn't want ANYONE to know! It's ALL. YOUR. FAULT.! I HATE YOU!" Ross stood up and ran out of the building.

That hurt Laura... a lot. But, it hurt Ross even more.

Ross was outside in the parking lot, in tears. He hated life right now. That's why he wanted to end it. Today, Ross thought he was starting to remember a little bit, so he was going to start eating again. He was going to when they got dinner. But then, Laura found out and told Riker. And then, all of the pressure was being put on Ross, so.. he forgot again. He totally completely and utterly forgot. He started to remember minor stuff about himself.. like his favorite color and that he liked any food. Stuff like that, but now.. it's all gone. It's like when you draw a picture in the sand, but then a wave comes up a washes it away like that. Within the blink of an eye.. it's gone. All he knew was his name and his age. That's it. Nothing else. Well, his secret was out. He wasn't trying to starve himself to death.. He was just scared to eat. Is that such a crime? He was scared to talk at first, too. But he got over it. If they had just waited til that night to talk to Ross about it, everything would have been all better. Ross would have already been eating again. But nope.. they had to make a big scene in the pizza place. Well, Ross doesn't know what to do anymore. People will be watching him eat from now on. Making sure he doesn't throw it away. No. He's not gonna go bulimic and make himself throw up after every meal. I guess he'll just have to eat. Who knows? Maybe it will help him remember.. Never know.. Everyday brings new surprises...

* * *

**That's All! :D YAY! :D I Liked that Chappy! :D Now, KEEP IN MIND.. Ross was ONLY starving himself cause he doesn't know who he is! Okay? :) Okay! Haha! Now, OFF TO WATCH DANCE MOMS! :D YAY! HAHAHA! I LOVE DANCE MOMS! DOES ANYONE ELSE! MY FAVE IS MADDIE! OMG! I HAVE A CRUSH ON JACK FROST FROM RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! XD HE'S ADORBES! XD HAHAHA! I HAD A DREAM I HUGGED HIM! :O HAHAHA! :D ROSS IS STILL MY FAVE! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	8. Day 11: Portland, OR: Remembering?

**Hey! :) I'm back! I just got into a HUGE fight with SunshineShowers18.. She chose 1D over R5.. -.- Well, ONTO THE STORY! :D Last chapter was kinda crazy.. huh? XD Haha! It looked like a short chapter, but it was just as long as the other ones! It looked shorter, because there was more detail than dialog! XD**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

Later that night, Ross cried himself to sleep. Yes. He did eat dinner, only because he had to. He actually decided that it felt good to eat. He didn't feel like he was going to throw up, like he had bee. But, he still didn't remember. And he had Laura to blame for that. He was mad at her, yes. But he didn't REALLY mean that he hated her. He could never hate her. He loves her. At least, he thinks he does. He forgot what love feels like. He thinks he loves her, though.

[=== THE NEXT DAY ===]

The next day, they didn't really do anything all day. The only thing they were going to do, was go out for dinner. They were gonna let Ross choose the place, that is, if he will tell them. He hasn't said one word since the whole thing with Riker and Laura and everybody happened.

"Okay, Ross." Riker said, "Where to?"

Ross shrugged.

"Ross." Rocky said, "You have to choose somewhere."

Ross shook his head.

"You're eating again." Rydel said, "Don't you want to choose where you eat at?"

Ross shook his head.

"Ross." Rydel said, "Say SOMETHING!"

Ross shook his head.

Laura stood there, watching them trying to get Ross to talk. This is all her fault. If she hadn't had told Riker, than he would still be talking. But, he wouldn't be eating. I guess she would rather have him eating and not talking, than have him talking and not eating.

Ross kept his hood up, and sunglasses on. He won't talk to ANYONE. He won't even make eye contact with anyone. He'll eat, yes. That's the only upside to this.

"Ross.." Rydel sighed, "Please?"

Ross sighed, then shook his head.

"Lets just go to Chipotle!" Riker yelled, before Rydel tried to kill Ross. "Good? Good. Lets go!"

[=== AT CHIPOTLE ===]

Ross and Riker got the exact same thing. Rydel and Ratliff got the exact same thing. Rocky and Ryland got the exact same thing. And Laura, Raini, and Calum all got the same thing.

Ross and Riker both got a Chipotle Bowl with barbacoa and white rice. It also had cheese, lettuce, and corn. It had mild salsa on it.

Rydel and Ratliff both got a salad. It was like the bowl, without the meat.

Rocky and Ryland both got a burrito. It had what the bowl had in it.

Laura, Raini, and Calum all got a bowl as well, but theirs' didn't have barbacoa, it had chicken. No lettuce. And it had pinto beans.

Ross, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff, and Ryland all sat at one table. While Laura, Raini, and Calum all sat at another.

Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff were all talking about how they were excited to get to their stop in Colorado, because they get to be with family for a day.

Rydel was texting their mom.

Ryland kept having to get up, because he had to make calls about the tour.

Ross.. he just sat there. He ate, yes. At first he started picking at it, then he actually started eating. Whenever he gets food, he has to pick at it first.. then he'll eat it, after he's picked at it for about five minutes.

After about ten minutes, Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff were done with their conversation. So, everyone was sitting there in silence. Then, they all heard.. quiet singing.

"She stole my heart, ripped it apart. Left me stranded out in the dark.." Ross sang to himself, very, very quietly. "She's bad, whoa. And I was too, too foolish.."

Everyone was shocked. Ross hadn't even heard that song since before he lost his memory.

"She's runnin' round', all through the town. She's breaking hearts and tearing down." Ross continued singing. "She's bad, whoa. And I was too, too foolish. Now I gotta keep away from this girl.."

They were the only ones in Chipotle, so everyone could hear Ross. Laura, Raini, and Calum could hear. Ryland, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, and Ratliff could hear. All of them could hear Ross singing, yet Ross didn't know that they could hear him.

Ross eventually took his glasses off, and put his hood down. He didn't take his jacket off, though.. But hey, he was getting better!

[=== IN THE BUS ===]

Ross was in the back of the bus, playing his guitar. Not TRYING to play it. ACTUALLY playing it. He was playing the song he was singing earlier.

"You broke me down, while I was leanin' away, away." Ross sang, "You still run around, playin' your games, your games, your games. Ga-a-ames!"

Then, Rocky and Riker walked into the room, clapping.

"Wow, bro!" Rocky said, smiling.

"What?" Ross asked.

"You've got it back!" Riker exclaimed.

"Got what back?" Ross asked, confused. "What did I lose?"

Riker and Rocky face palmed themselves.

"Not what we meant!" Rocky said.

"You didn't lose anything, Ross." Riker smiled, "Well, you did, but... oh never mind! Rocky! You explain it!"

"We mean.. you've got your voice back!" Rocky stated, "You were just playing the guitar, and singing an R5 song!"

"Was I?" Ross asked, "That's what this thing is?" Ross pointed to the guitar. "And that's what I was singing?"

"YES!" Riker and Rocky both shouted, smiling.

"Yay?" Ross said, confused.

[=== AN HOUR LATER ===]

"Places everyone!" Tod yelled, getting everything set up. "Glad to have you back, Ross."

"Where did I go?" Ross asked, confused.

People had forced Ross into a new outfit. They made him wear tank top, and skinny jeans, with Converse and a leather jacket. They put some makeup on him, including eyeliner. They strapped a guitar on him, and stuck the in-ears in his ears, so the music wouldn't hurt his ears. Ross was so confused. He didn't know what was going on.

"Ross!" Riker shouted, "Come on!" Riker pulled Ross on stage.

Riker stood Ross at his microphone. Ross was, honestly, terrified. He had no clue what was going on.

"Hello Portland, Oregon!" Riker screamed into his microphone. "We are R5! We are going to.. try to play a few songs for you tonight! But we are starting off with... KEEP AWAY FROM THIS GIRL!"

Ratliff started on his drums, while Rocky started on his guitar.

_Rocky:_ Should've been runnin'  
A long long time ago  
Should've seen it comin'  
Oh, what happened I don't know

This girl was off the track  
Ripped my heart right out from me  
While I'm layin' on my back  
When the poison came to me

_Riker:_ All your lies  
With blackened skies  
No way out  
When you kill them with your eyes

Everyone was nervous. They didn't know if Ross would remember of not... But, he did! He started playing his guitar and singing! He did the choreography that they ALWAYS did with this song, too!

_Ross, Rocky, & Riker:_ She stole my heart  
Ripped it apart  
She left me stranded out in the dark  
She's bad, woah  
And I was too, too foolish

She's runnin' round'  
All through the town  
She's breaking hearts and tearing down  
She's bad, woah  
And I was too, too foolish  
Now I gotta keep away from this girl

_Rocky:_ She's an addiction  
Way she's movin' so killin'  
They fall for her affection  
And she bites with such a sting

Once she sinks her teeth in  
Then there's no time to escape  
Once her venom kicks in  
Then you're trapped no other way

_Riker:_ All your lies  
With blackened skies  
No way out  
When you kill them with your eyes

_Ross, Rocky, & Riker:_ She stole my heart  
Ripped it apart  
She left me stranded out in the dark  
She's bad, woah  
And I was too, too foolish

She's runnin' round'  
All through the town  
She's breaking hearts and tearing down  
She's bad, woah  
And I was too, too foolish  
Now I gotta keep away from this girl

_Ross:_ You broke me down  
While I was leanin' away, away

You still run around  
Playin' your games, your games, your games

Ga-a-ames

_Ross, Rocky, & Riker:_ Runnin' round' all through the town  
She's breakin' hearts and tearing' down  
She's bad, woah  
But I was too, too foolish

She stole my heart  
Ripped it apart  
She left me stranded out in the dark  
She's bad, woah  
And I was too, too foolish

She's runnin' round'  
All through the town  
She's breaking hearts and tearing down  
She's bad, woah  
And I was too, too foolish  
Now I gotta keep away from this girl

_Ross:_ Now I gotta keep away from this gi-i-r-rl  
Now I gotta keep away from this girl  
Gotta keep away from girl

The song ended, and they weren't sure if they should try another song or not. So, they looked at Ross.

"Ross?" Riker said, "Do you remember anymore songs?"

Ross thought for a minute, a long minute. Then nodded his head.

"You do!?" Rocky exclaimed, "Which one?"

"I think it was called.. Say You'll Stay?" Ross said, unsure.

Riker nodded, "We're gonna play one more song for you guys tonight! This is kind of an old song, so if you know it.. sing along!"

_Riker:_ It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday.  
It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.  
Oh what do you say?

_Ross:_ Say you'll stay (R5: hey-ey)  
Heyy (_R5:_ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (_R5:_ Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(_R5:_ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

_Riker:_ Ramona's hair, (_R5:_ Ramona's Hair)  
She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. (_Ross:_ Yep, So Cute Man)  
Her lips so sweet (_R5:_ Her lips so sweet)  
And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,  
Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.

_Ross:_ Say you'll stay (_R5:_ hey-ey)  
Heyy (_R5:_ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (_R5:_ Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(_R5:_ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

(_R5:_ And who-oo)  
_Ross:_ knows, when we are together,  
We never wanna go, oh-oh.  
(_R5:_ And your love)  
Flows through any kind of weather.  
I just need to know, to know,  
That You,  
You'll be, there,  
Everytime I need you.

_Ross:_ Say you'll stay (_R5:_ hey-ey)  
Hey (_R5: _Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (_R5:_ Sta-ay)

No More running around

Say you'll stay (_R5:_ hey-ey)  
Hey (_R5:_ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (_R5:_ Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(_R5:_ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay...

The song ended. They got through it perfectly. Ross new every lyric he was supposed to, every chord, it was amazing. They all looked at Ross one last time, and he shook his head.

"That's all for tonight Portland!" Riker yelled, "See ya next time!"

Then, they all ran off stage.

"Ross!" Rydel exclaimed, hugging him. "That was amazing, baby bro!"

Ross smiled, "It felt amazing."

Everyone was in a VERY happy mood right now.

Riker and Rocky were going to ask Ross a series of questions about himself.

"Ross." Riker said, "What's your favorite color?"

"Uh.. orange?" Ross guessed.

Rocky sighed, "Favorite movie?"

"Oz The Great and Powerful?" Ross guessed again.

Rocky and Riker both sighed. "He doesn't remember."

Laura walked up to Ross. "I know you're mad at me, Ross. But you did great out there."

Ross smiled slightly, "Thanks.."

Laura smiled, and hugged Ross.

Ross didn't really want to hug Laura right now, but he hugged her back, anyway. Just to be nice.

Then, they all went back to the bus.

[=== THE NEXT DAY ===]

Ross woke up the next day, and at first.. he remembered the night before. The show, the audience, the lights, everything. Then, he thought about after the show.. the happiness, the hugs, the smiling, the hug... Then, it all went blank. He completely forgot. The show was just a blur, the audience was faded, the lights were darkened. The songs... were gone. He forgot the lyrics, the chords, everything.. Ross' heart started pounding. Beating a mile a minute. He started to sweat. He felt like crying..

Ross took a deep breath..

"What just happened?"

* * *

**That's all! :D Was the ending shocking!? :O I tried! If you're wondering what happened... WAIT TILL TOMORROW TO FIND OUT! I hope you guys were fine with the time skip in the last chapter! :)**

**Oh! Maddie won last night! :D**

**Jack Frost is still ADORABLE! :D :) XD XP**

**I'm still /JaymeeR5 on Twitter! So, FOLLOW ME! :D**

**And, one last thing, what was it? Oh yeah!  
**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	9. Day 12: Seattle, WA: Forgetting, again?

**Supskies? :D Haha! I don't have any fun news so lets just get to the point! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Ross woke up the next day, and at first.. he remembered the night before. The show, the audience, the lights, everything. Then, he thought about after the show.. the happiness, the hugs, the smiling, the hug... Then, it all went blank. He completely forgot. The show was just a blur, the audience was faded, the lights were darkened. The songs... were gone. He forgot the lyrics, the chords, everything.. Ross' heart started pounding. Beating a mile a minute. He started to sweat. He felt like crying.._

_Ross took a deep breath.._

_"What just happened?"_

* * *

"What just happened?" Ross asked himself. He felt the need to burst into tears. One minute, he remembered everything. The next... memory blank. Ross stood up, and began pacing around the bus. "Come on, come on!" Ross said to himself. "Think, think! What did you do last night?" Ross was panicking. "What did you do, Ross!? Think!"

Riker and Rocky heard Ross, so they both got up to see what was wrong.

"Ross." Rocky said.

Ross kept panicking.

"Ross!" Rocky shouted.

Ross ignored him.

"ROSS!" Rocky screamed.

"What!?" Ross yelled, in tears.

"What's wrong?" Riker asked.

Ross fell to his knees, crying.

"Ross! Just tell us what happened?" Rocky said.

"W-what did we do last night?" Ross asked.

"We performed, remember?" Riker said, frowning.

Ross shook his head. "No. No we didn't."

Rocky and Riker looked at each other, confused. "Yes. We did."

"N-no. We didn't." Ross said, "I don't remember doing that. And I'm pretty positive that I would remember."

"We performed two songs." Rocky said.

"Keep Away From This Girl and Say You'll Stay." Riker added.

Ross shook his head. "Stop lying to me."

"Ross. We're not lying." Rocky said.

Ross nodded, "Yes. Yes you are."

"Ross. We are NOT lying." Rocky was getting frustrated. He didn't like the game Ross was playing.

"Yes you are!" Ross screamed, "I would remember!"

Rocky was about to say something, when Riker put a hand on his shoulder. "He seriously doesn't remember, Rocky."

Rocky looked scared. he swallowed hard.

"Come on, Ross." Riker held out his hand and helped Ross up. "We'll fix this.."

Riker and Ross walked to the front of the bus.

"Rydel!" Riker called.

"What!?" Rydel yelled, because she had still been sleeping.

"Ross doesn't remember the concert!" Riker said.

"What!?" Rydel fell out of her bunk. He doesn't remember!?"

"Nope!" Riker confirmed. Then, the bus stopped.

"We're in Seattle!" Ryland exclaimed from his bunk. Apparently he had already been awake.

"Yay?" Ross said.

"Are we parked in the venue?" Riker asked.

"Yep!" Ryland said.

"Come on, Ross!" Riker pulled Ross out of the bus, "Lets refresh your memory!"

Ross and Riker ran outside, to find the screaming fans waiting for them to go on.

Ross just stood there for a moment, then.. it all came back. The fans, the songs, the lights, the chords, everything! Well, not EVERYTHING, just what he remembered last night. But, he remembered everything from last night.. but he forgot something very important to him.

"Whoa!" Ross exclaimed, "Are we performing again!?"

Riker smiled, "Yes, Ross! Yes we are!"

Ross smiled, "Yes! That was so fun last night! I loved it!" Ross then ran back into the bus.

"And he's back, part way." Riker laughed, and started heading onto the bus, but stopped himself. "Wait. Ross was just happy... He's remembering more!" Riker then ran onto the bus. He got into the bus, to find Ross talking to Rocky about a song he wanted them to play... Loud.

"Ross, you don't know that song!" Rocky protested.

"Yes I do!" Ross argued.

"You do not!" Rocky yelled.

"I do to!" Ross shouted.

Riker broke up their argument, "Okay. What's wrong?"

"Ross wants to play Loud, but he doesn't know it!" Rocky yelled, frustrated.

"I do to!" Ross screamed, also frustrated.

"Ross, sing the chorus!" Riker said.

"Come on get loud loud let it out! Shout it out from the rooftops! Come on get loud 'til they shut us down. Come on get loud loud let it out! Show me everything that you've got! Come on get loud loud I need you now. Baby let me hear it loud!" Ross sang, when he finished, he looked at Rocky. "What now, punk!?"

Riker burst into laughter when Ross said that to Rocky.

Rocky was in shock, "Sorry bro. I really didn't think you knew it."

Ross shrugged, "It's fine. So, can we play it or not?"

Rocky looked at Riker.

"Sure!" Riker said, smiling.

"Yes!" Ross exclaimed, putting his arms up in victory. "Woohoo!" He then ran to the back of the bus.

[=== AN HOUR LATER ===]

"Hello Seattle!" Riker screamed into the mic, which caused the crowd to roar. "We are R5! And we will be playing three songs for you!"

Ratliff started on his drums, while Rydel started on her keyboard.

**"Loud"**

_Ross:_ Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

_Rocky:_ I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

_R5:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

_R5:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ (Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

_R5:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ Baby let me hear it loud

_R5:_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ Baby let me hear it loud

_R5:_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ I've been looking for the one tonight

They did great! They didn't even miss one beat! Ross didn't even do so much as stutter! AND, he was tapping his left foot to keep the beat like he used to! They also played Keep Away From That Girl and Say You'll Stay. And let me tell you, Ross had a BLAST! He was rockin' out! He was jumping up and down! Singing as loud as he could! He was just having so much fun! Well, he's happy! But will he have to pay the price?

[=== IN THE BUS ===]

After the show and autograph signing, everyone had gone back to the bus. Everyone wen to the back of the bus, while Ross stayed in the front. Only for a minute, though. he just wanted to get something to drink. He ended up getting water. After he got his drink, he made his way to the back of the bus.

He walked into the back of the bus, where he saw everyone. Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland, Calum, Raini, and... an unfamiliar face. Ross just stared at that unfamiliar face for a long second, it felt like forever.

Trying to remember her, was trying to speak a language you don't know. It just didn't work. He tried and tried and tried, he still couldn't remember. Finally, he said something.

"Who are you?" Ross asked.

The unfamiliar face let out a gasp, "I'm Laura."

* * *

**That's all! :D Sorry if it was short! The next will be A LOT longer! Mainly because the next one is tomorrow, and tomorrow is Friday! So I can stay up til' 2 AM Writing it! XD Haha! Was that ending... SHOCKING!? :O I tried! XD Hahaha! Thank you for ALL of the AMAZING Reviews for the last chapter! :) They made my day!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	10. Day 13&14: BC & WA: Is Ross Okay?

**Hello! :) I didn't do anything in school today, except fot sit in a movie theater and watch "Escape From Planet Earth"! Yep! I had a 2.0 people! Me and 500 other kids got to go to the Temecula Theater! :D Made it back in time for Drama, though! :)**

**A stranger brought me home from school yesterday! They kept my backpack... 0.o Weird..**

**A taxi drove away with R5's guitars yesterday!**

**One time Ross guitar pack thing blew up, as well as the wires!**

**That's all of my news... Isn't my news FASCINATING!? X3**

**ENJOY! :D**

**PS: BEWARE! This chapter may be... shocking or confusing? You've been warned... 0.o**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_After the show and autograph signing, everyone had gone back to the bus. Everyone went to the back of the bus, while Ross stayed in the front. Only for a minute, though. he just wanted to get something to drink. He ended up getting water. After he got his drink, he made his way to the back of the bus._

_He walked into the back of the bus, where he saw everyone. Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland, Calum, Raini, and... an unfamiliar face. Ross just stared at that unfamiliar face for a long second, that felt like forever._

_Trying to remember her, was like trying to speak a language you don't know. It just didn't work. He tried and tried and tried, he still couldn't remember. Finally, he said something._

_"Who are you?" Ross asked._

_The unfamiliar face let out a gasp, "I'm Laura."_

* * *

"I'm Laura." Laura said, her mouth dropping open as she gasped.

Ross shook his head. "I don't know you."

Laura felt like crying, her best friend didn't remember her. But, that's not the worst of it... she had fallen for Ross over the past week or so. "B-but..." Laura started, but got cut off by her heart starting to race.

"I'm sorry.." Ross said, "But, I have never seen you before. Ever."

Laura stood up and ran to the front of the bus. She didn't know what to do. She felt like screaming, but she also felt like bursting into tears. She did a little bit of both. She fell to her knees, and began crying. The crying turned into sobs. And the sobs turned into screams. She didn't know what to do. The one she loved forgot who she was. She couldn't stay calm. But she also couldn't have a panic attack. So, she did something in between. She was lucky that nobody was in the front of the bus. So she could just be alone.

[=== IN THE BACK OF THE BUS ===]

Riker and Rocky were looking at each other, cautiously.

Then, Riker turned his head toward Ross. "Ross.. You don't remember Laura?"

Ross frowned, "Who's Laura?"

Everyone sighed.

"We're gonna go check on her." Raini said as herself and Calum both stood up and walked to the front of the bus.

"Ross, do you remember all of us?" Rocky asked, carefully.

Ross nodded.

"Prove it!" Rocky shouted, but got hit on the back of the head by Riker. "Ow!"

"Ross, just tell us who everyone is." Riker said, slowly.

Ross nodded. "You're Riker." Ross pointed to Riker. "That's Rocky." Ross pointed to Rocky. "That's Ratliff" Ross pointed to Ratliff. "That's Rydel." Ross pointed to Rydel. "And that's Ryland." Ross pointed to Ryland. "Oh, and I'm Ross."

Riker sighed in relief.

"Wait!" Rocky shouted, "Who were the two people who just left?"

"You mean the red-headed boy and the curly-haired girl?" Ross asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy dog.

Everyone nodded.

"Um, well, I had just known their names.." Ross said, "I-I forgot..."

Everyone sighed.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Rydel questioned, with a sad expression on her face.

Ross shook his head. "I did just a second a go, I-I think.. B-but... t-that memory is... g-gone.."

Riker looked at Ross, strangely. "You okay, baby bro?"

Ross frowned, but nodded. "Y-y-yeah... I-I-I.." Ross eyes slowly started closing.

"Ross!" Riker shouted, grabbing his little brother's shoulders and shaking him.

Ross eyes opened again. "I'm fine!" He shouted.

"Ross..." Riker said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ross nodded, "I'm perfect! Now, uh, lets... g-get... going."

Riker had noticed that Ross was stuttering a lot. And he means, A LOT. Ross stuttered with almost every sentence he said.

Then, the bus stopped. They were in Vancouver. In the venue, well... the field. With every show, they played in a big field. It was really cool, but... very hot. But, hey, it was supposed to be colder there.

Ross ran out of the bus, and started dancing randomly in the parking lot, just like he used to.

Riker smiled at this, but then remember that Ross forgot Laura, Raini, AND Calum, again. He didn't want him to forget anyone else. Considering the only other people who he could forget, again, were his siblings.. Yes, Ratliff counts. Riker just didn't know what was going on. First, Ross had no clue who everyone was. Then, Ross started to remember. Then, Ross remembered more. Now, Ross is forgetting everything again! This frustrated and worried Riker. It worried him more than it frustrated him. He just didn't know what was wrong with his little brother. It was like _Ross' mind wasn't working properly_. Riker thought of that and shivered. Of course Ross' mind was working fine! I mean, why wouldn't it be! He only lost his memory.. that's all. It'll come back. He'll remember. Right?

Ross then started singing, "Here comes that movie scene, the one you think is so cliche. That moment when we kissed, by the lake pouring rain."

Riker then stopped what he was doing, and listened to Ross. But at that exact time, Ross stopped singing. So, Riker walked up to him. "Ross! Why'd you stop singing?"

Ross shrugged, "I saw a bug."

Riker laughed. And there was another beauty of the, _original_, Ross Shor Lynch. He was afraid of bugs. Yep. Ross was coming back, and he was here to stay this time.

They had half an hour still show time. Well, we all know what that means... Time for pictures!

Everyone went onto the stage, and the photographer told them how to pose. The photographer took pictures, as well as Tod, Ryland, and Mark. By the time they were done, there was five minutes til' show time.

"Places!" Tod shouted, turning on all of the cameras.

The boys and Rydel were already on stage. Everything was ready.

"Whassup Vancouver!?" Ross shouted into his mic. "We are R5! And we are going to be playing about... four songs for you guys and girls tonight! The first song tonight... is.. HERE COMES FOREVER!"

Ratliff started on his drums.

**"Here Comes Forever"**

_Rocky:_ I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

_Ross:_ I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeaaaaah

_R5:_ Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl

_Rocky:_ This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space

_Ross:_ I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end

_R5:_ Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

_Ross:_ Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...  
Here comes forever girl

_R5:_ Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(_Ross:_ Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl

The song ended, and let me tell you, did they do PERFECT in that song! They played it without a single hitch! Ross' stuttering went away! Everything was great! They also played Loud, Keep Away From That Girl, and Say You'll Stay, perfectly. Then, when they ran out of songs, that Ross knew... the show was over, and they signed autographs!

[=== AFTER AUTOGRAPH SIGNINGS ===]

After they signed autographs, it was only 2:30 PM. They still had the WHOLE DAY ahead of them. They didn't know what to do. They were done in Vancouver. They had no more shows in Canada. They were going back towards Washington. It was only a two hour drive, they might as well make it.

[=== TWO HOURS LATER ===]

The bus parked in a parking lot outside of the venue. They were playing in Forks, Washington, which wasn't a big town. So they could just walk wherever they wanted to.

"So, where are we going on this fine... okay, on this dark and dreary day?" Ross asked, skipping along the sidewalk.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Rocky laughed.

"Yep!" Ross smiled, "I had fun at the concert today! So, I have a reason to be in a good mood!"

Riker smiled. All of Ross' stuttering had gone away. He was happy. He remembered another song. Hadn't forgotten any more people since Calum and Raini. Everything was going pretty smoothly. Everyone was happy! Especially since Ross was happy. But, then, Riker got a feeling that soon.. very soon.. all of that would change.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Rocky asked.

"Lets go to a park!" Ross suggested, with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone agreed, but there was one problem... they had no clue where a park was.

"I'll check my phone!" Rocky said, "I have a map on it." Rocky checked his phone and found a park for them to go to that was only about a block away. So they all started walking.

[=== A BLOCK LATER ===]

Once they got to the park, it was empty, so they had the WHOLE place to themselves. I mean, it wasn't very big, but it was still fun! Ross and Rocky went on the swings. Riker went on the slide. Rydel and Ratliff went on the monkey bars. And Ryland video taped everything. He planned on giving it to Rydel, so she could cut it into an R5 TV episode.

Ross and Rocky were seeing who could swing higher. So far, Rocky was winning. But then, Ross went REALLY high! Higher than Rocky! But, when Ross went that high, he realized that he couldn't feel his hands anymore. So, without being able to stop it, Ross let go off the chains on the swing, falling backwards, from ten feet in the air, onto concrete.

"Ross!" Rocky screamed, jumping off of the swing and running to his little brother who was now face down on the concrete. Rocky flipped Ross over, so he was laying on his back. "Ross! Are you okay!?" Rocky was freaking out. "Ross!" Rocky screamed over and over and over. No response. No reaction. Ross' eyes didn't even move under his eyelids. Nothing happened. That's what scared Rocky.

Riker, Rydel, and Ratliff are jumped off of the playground toys they were on, and ran to Ross and Rocky. Ryland, literally, dropped his camera and ran to his siblings.

"What happened!?" Riker screamed, worried. Ross still hadn't woken up.

"I don't know!" Rocky screamed back, "We were seeing who could go the highest and he just fell!" Rocky was getting ready to burst into tears. Rydel was already in tears. Ryland had a few tears in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. Ratliff was in shock.

"Well there had to be a reason on why he fell!" Riker yelled, "He wouldn't fall unless he let go!"

Rocky shrugged, "Maybe he did let go?"

Riker sighed, "Why would Ross let go of the chain!? He's not THAT stupid!"

Rocky let a few tears escape his eyes. If Ross was dead, he would take full responsibility for his death. In fact, he'd probably want to kill himself.

Riker then saw Ross' lips move. Then, his eyes moved under his eyelids, and his eyes opened. Riker kneeled down next to Ross.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Riker helped Ross sit up. "Ross? Do you remember anything?"

Ross vision was kind of blurry, only because he had just opened his eyes when they were closed for a long period of time. He nodded.

Riker sighed, "Then who am I?"

Ross rubbed his eyes, "Riker."

Riker smiled, "Yes. That's me."

"How about we go back to the bus now?" Ratliff suggested, smiling slightly.

Everyone agreed. So, Riker stood up, and started to walk away with everyone, except for Ross.. he stayed on the floor.

"Ross?" Riker asked, "Get up."

Ross just sat there, and then he fell back down into a laying position.

"Ross!" Riker kneeled down next to Ross again. "What's wrong!?"

Ross frowned. He could barely speak. He kept stuttering. His voice was barely a whisper. "I-I-I-I..." Ross whispered, stuttering. "I can't feel my arms or legs..."

A worried Riker, then picked up Ross, and carried him half a block. Then, Rocky carried him the rest of the way.

"Damn.." Rocky said, struggling to carry Ross. "You are fuckin' heavier than you look!"

Finally, they got back to the bus, and got Ross onto a couch. He just laid there.. emotionless. Even though Ross showed no expression or emotion.. you could tell that he was scared to death. He couldn't move and he was having trouble speaking. Nobody knew what was going on. But, Riker had a feeling that they would find out very, very soon.

[=== THE NEXT DAY ===]

Ross woke up feeling fine. He could move and talk again! Which was good! VERY good. He did wake up late. He woke up at 11:00 AM. He only had thirty minutes to get ready AND they still had to take pictures!

Ross jumped out of bed, got his clothes, and quickly changed. He quickly combed out his hair, not caring about doing it for the concert, it'd get messed up anyway. He put his shoes on, grabbed a jacket, and ran outside where he saw Riker waiting for him.

"Hi over-sleeper!" Riker teased. They were both walking really fast toward the stage, not wanting to be late.

When everyone was ready, they took pictures and got ready the performance.

"Hey Forks!" Ross exclaimed, "We are R5! And we will be playing four songs for you! But, we will start with... Say You'll Stay!"

The crowd roared.

Rocky started on his guitar, while Ratliff started on his drums.

_Riker:_ It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday.  
It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.  
Oh what do you say?

_Ross:_ Say you'll stay (_R5:_ hey-ey)  
Heyy (_R5:_ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (_R5:_ Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(_R5:_ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

_Riker:_ Ramona's hair, (_R5:_ Ramona's Hair)  
She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. (_Ross:_ Yep, So Cute Man)  
Her lips so sweet (_R5:_ Her lips so sweet)  
And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,  
Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.

_Ross:_ Say you'll stay (_R5:_ hey-ey)  
Heyy (_R5:_ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (_R5:_ Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(_R5:_ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

(_R5:_ And who-oo)  
_Ross:_ knows, when we are together,  
We never wanna go, oh-oh.  
(_R5:_ And your love)  
Flows through any kind of weather.  
I just need to know, to know,  
That You,  
You'll be, there,  
Everytime I need you.

_Ross:_ Say you'll stay (_R5:_ hey-ey)  
Hey (_R5: _Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (_R5:_ Sta-ay)

No More running around

Say you'll stay (_R5:_ hey-ey)  
Hey (_R5:_ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (_R5:_ Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(_R5:_ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay...

They finished the song. It wasn't perfect. But it was decent. Ross stuttered a few times. He fumbled with the guitar strings. He stumbled while dancing and jumping. He dropped his microphone once. He fell once. Tonight was not a good night. All of THAT happened within ONE song. They started Keep Away From This Girl, then Loud, then Here Comes Forever. Once again, not perfect.. decent. Ross stuttered, fumbled, stumbled, dropped, tripped, fell, and any other stuff related to clumsiness.

Yep. Everyone immediately thought that it was just Ross being clumsy for one night. Riker thought otherwise. Riker knew his brother, and his brother was ANYTHING but clumsy. I mean, dancers and performers can't be clumsy, can they? Nope. Actors can't be clumsy, can they? No. Ross was all of those things. So, if he's a dancer, performer, AND actor.. that boy can NOT be clumsy. Far from. But, if it wasn't clumsiness, then what was it? Riker just wanted to know what was wrong with his brother. He hasn't been himself lately. I mean, Ross has been happy, yes. But he hasn't been himself... physically.

After the show, they signed autographs and then went onto the bus. Everyone went onto the bus, except for Ross. He was having trouble getting his guitar off of him. People offered to help him, but he refused the help. He was determined to get it off on his own, and, eventually... he did! So, he went onto the bus, as well, as Ryland and everyone else packed up for tomorrow's show.

[=== ON THE BUS ===]

Ross walked onto the bus, carefully. When he was walking up the steps, he stumbled, tripped, and fell. Luckily no one heard him, or people would be asking him what was wrong.

Ross walked to the back of the bus, where everybody was. He saw _his brothers, and the four strangers who he'd never seen before_.

Ross pointed to the _fourth stranger_. "Who are you?"

The _fourth stranger_ froze.. And these are the only words that could escape that stranger's mouth.. "Your sister."

* * *

**That's chapter 10 guys! :D This chapter is OFFICIALLY the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written of ANYTHING! XD :D I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED! :D Haha! Do you guys like my... twists? I know.. I know.. You guys are probably mad at me.. huh? But, it's good, right? :) I write stuff that gets your emotions and feels worked up! X3 Aren't I evil? Hehe!**

**So guys... what's happening? Can you guys guess? (I doubt it! Hehe! X3)**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

_**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

**PS: Do you guys like this story? Now, look at the line above this... So, do that. REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	11. Day 15: Redding, CA: I'm Not Losing You

**Hi guys! :) So, have any of you guys guessed what's going on with Ross, yet? :) Well, I have no fun news! So, on with the story! :D**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Ross walked onto the bus, carefully. When he was walking up the steps, he stumbled, tripped, and fell. Luckily no one heard or saw him, or people would be asking him what was wrong._

_Ross walked to the back of the bus, where everybody was. He saw his brothers, along with the four strangers who he'd never seen before._

_Ross pointed to the fourth stranger. "Who are you?"_

_The fourth stranger froze.. And these are the only words that could escape that stranger's mouth.. "Your sister."_

* * *

"Your sister." Rydel said, shocked.

Ross just stood there, shaking his head.

Riker sighed. Another one forgotten. Who'll be next? Will it be Riker? Rocky? Ratliff? Ryland? Who? It could be anybody. He could even forget himself again.

Ross sat down next to Riker. "I'm sorry.. I don't remember you."

Rydel let a few tears escape. But she didn't let herself break down in tears.

Riker sighed. He was worried about Ross. Ross had been stuttering a lot. He'd been tripping and falling. He'd also been fumbling and stumbling. And dropping. Riker didn't know what to do about Ross. Yesterday for no reason, Ross almost passed out. Riker looked toward his brother.

Ross sat there, smiling, talking to Ratliff and Rocky. "So, we have another show today?"

Everyone nodded, except for Rydel. She was still trying to process that her brother had forgotten her.. again.

[=== THE NEXT DAY ===]

The next day everyone woke up at around 10:30 AM. They all got ready, which took about half an hour. Then, they took pictures, which took about another half hour. By the time they were done with pictures, it was time to perform.

"Can we play Fallin' For You?" Ross asked, eagerly.

Riker and Rocky looked at each other, and nodded.

"Yes!" Ross exclaimed, then ran on stage. "Hey Redding!" Ross shouted into his mic. "We are R5! We are going to be playing a few songs for you... But we'll be starting off with.. FALLIN' FOR YOU!"

**"Fallin' For You"**

_Rocky:_ You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

And you say, you're scared  
That I would be there  
Baby, I swear  
_Ross:_ I'm not going anywhere

_R5:_ You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

_Ross:_ 'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

_Rocky:_ I'd take predictable and bare the pain  
and all the mannequins; they look the same  
there's no one else like you; one of a kind  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine

And you say, you're scared  
That I would be there  
Baby, I swear  
_Ross:_ I'm not going anywhere

_R5:_ You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

_Ross:_ 'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

_Rocky:_ I don't care what people say  
I just love you anyway  
It's me and you against the world  
(You got me falling girl)  
I don't care what people say  
I just love you anyway  
Me and you against the world  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
_Ross:_ Falling for you

Ross: You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
_R5:_ You can dance in the rain  
Rockin secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

_Ross:_ 'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

_Ross:_ Yeah _[x12]_  
Falling, I'm falling for you  
_R5:_ Yeah _[x12]_  
You might be crazy  
_Ross:_ But baby I'm falling for you

Riker had to admit, they did pretty perfect. They didn't mess up once! Ross didn't stutter, fumble, stumble, trip, fall, drop, or anything! They did great! They also played Keep Away From That Girl, Say You'll Stay, Here Comes Forever, and they were now getting ready to play Loud.

Rydel started on her keyboard, while Ratliff started on his drums.

**"Loud"**

_Ross:_ Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

_Rocky:_ I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

_R5:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Ross was getting ready to start playing the second verse, but he couldn't get his fingers in the right place.

"L-looking f-f-f-for..." Ross stuttered, trying to sing, and play his guitar. "the.. t-the... the light to s-shine.. t-to... uh... to start a.. a... f-fire..." Ross was still trying to play his guitar, he just couldn't. And he couldn't sing, because he couldn't get his lips to move properly. His mouth would only repeat whatever words he had already said. As Ross tried to play his guitar, he felt his vision slowly going dark. Everything was disappearing as he began drowning in this pool of darkness. Ross began gasping for breath, as he quit trying to play his guitar, and let it hang there. Ross felt himself fall to the ground. He couldn't breathe, see, speak, or even move. He could hear, but that's about it. His hearing was kind of off, though.

"Ross!" Riker shouted, kneeling down next to Ross. "Ross!" Riker screamed again.

The crowd was panicking. Everyone just saw their idol collapse.

"Ross!" Riker kept yelling, shaking his little brother, trying to wake him up.

Ryland and Tod told the security guards to escort the audience away from the field. The security guards did as told, and escorted the audience out of the concert grounds.

"Ross!" Riker was still shaking his little brother. He couldn't lose him, no way.

Ross was still laying on the ground, gasping for air.

"Ross! Ross!" Riker screamed, "You need to wake up! Come on, baby bro! You have to!"

Rydel was standing above Ross, in tears. First, he forgets her. Next, he's laying on the ground, half dead.

Ratliff was in shock, he didn't know what to do.

Rocky was kneeling next to Riker, by Ross, looking for a pulse. He found one, a weak one at that.

Ryland, Mark, and Tod were all trying to call an ambulance, but they didn't have reception where they were. So whenever the call went through, the line went dead right away.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Riker screamed.

Ross still layed on the ground.

"We're trying!" Ryland yelled, "We don't have reception!"

Riker then saw Ross' eyes come back into focus. Riker also heard Ross stop gasping, and start breathing normally.

Rocky let out a sigh of relief. "He's okay." He said to himself. Then he stood up, and faced everyone. "He's okay!" Rocky yelled, smiling.

Ryland and Mark put there phones away, and ran up to everyone.

Ross then started looking around.

"Ross, you're okay!" The fourth stranger exclaimed, smiling.

"Thank God." The first stranger sighed.

"Good to have ya back, buddy." The third stranger smiled.

The second stranger smiled slightly, "Glad you're okay."

Ross' eyes scanned over those four strangers, then his eyes moved to the _other four strangers_.

The fifth stranger hugged Ross. "You're okay. You're okay!" He exclaimed, hugging Ross.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't okay." The sixth stranger said, smiling slightly.

"I can't believe that happened, but I'm glad you're okay." The seventh stranger smiled.

"Good to have you back, _son_." The eighth stranger said.

All of the strangers, and the _one_ person who he _did_ recognize, hugged Ross, who was still on the ground.

Ross was so confused. Strangers were hugging him. Ross started breathing heavily again. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Ross screamed, terrified.

Everyone let go of Ross, but no one answered his question.

"R-R-Riker..." Ross stuttered, scared. "Who are these people?"

Riker stood there in shock, "Your family."

* * *

**That's all for chapter 11! Was it shocking!? :O Do you know what's wrong with Ross? :O What happened to Ross in this chapter... happened to my brother once! My brother wasn't on stage though... We were talking to him and that happened! Same thing with the stuttering, fumbling, stumbling, dropping, tripping, falling... yeah. All of that is what my baby bro does! Sad, huh? And he's only 9! :( But, yeah.. So, I wrote the past two chapters off of personal experiences kind of!**

**Thank you SO MUCH for all of the AMAZING reviews! :D**

**I'm going to TRY to get another chapter up today! :) If you guys want me to! :D**

**Follow me on Twitter! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	12. Day 16: Red Bluff, CA: Another Gone

**Hiya! :) New chapter! :) Yey! I actually wrote this last night! I didn't post it, though, because I wanted to see if I would get more reviews for chapter 11! :) Anyway, like I said.. New chapter! :D That happenies me! Does it happeny you? So, last chapter was pretty... intense. Right? What's happening to Ross? Well, lets get a little bit closer to the answer to this question.. ;)**

**Ugh, btw, if Ross like.. throws up in this chapter.. It's because last night, I woke up 4 times, and started gagging... I had a stomach ache, and so I just started gagging.. It was awful.. Yeah.. I think I threw up like.. once or twice. But, yeah, so.. that'll be the reason for Ross throwing up!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Ross' eyes scanned over those four strangers, then his eyes moved to the other four strangers._

_The fifth stranger hugged Ross. "You're okay. You're okay!" He exclaimed, hugging Ross._

_"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't okay." The sixth stranger said, smiling slightly._

_"I can't believe that happened, but I'm glad you're okay." The seventh stranger smiled._

_"Good to have you back, son." The eighth stranger said._

_All of the strangers, and the one person who he did recognize, hugged Ross, who was still on the ground._

_Ross was so confused. Strangers were hugging him. Ross started breathing heavily again. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Ross screamed, terrified._

_Everyone let go of Ross, but no one answered his question._

_"R-R-Riker..." Ross stuttered, scared. "Who are these people?"_

_Riker stood there in shock, "Your family."_

* * *

"Your family." Riker said.

Ross shook his head. "No. You're my only family." Ross frowned, "You are my only relative. My brother."

Riker sighed, "No, Ross. That's not true."

Ross nodded, "Yes, it is."

Riker shook his head, and helped Ross up. Then, they all made their way back to the bus.

[=== IN THE BUS ===]

Everyone was in the back of the bus, except for Ross. They told Ross to stay in the front of the bus, so they could all have a private conversation.

"Ross doesn't remember ANYONE, but Riker." Rocky said, running his hands through his hair. "He told me that I'm stranger number six."

Riker sighed, "Guys. He'll remember. We just have to believe."

Rocky sighed and pounded his fist on the table that he was sitting near. "We've tried that! We've been believing for over a week and a half! Has believing worked, Riker!? Has it!? No! It hasn't! It's done nothing but make things worse!" Rocky stood up, and walked to the front of the bus, even though Ross was there. Rocky just needed to cool his head.

[=== LATER THAT NIGHT ===]

Later that night, everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. It was about midnight where they were.

Riker and Rocky hadn't spoken to each other since they had that little 'argument'.

Everyone was in their pajamas. They had all brushed their teeth, and were now getting ready for bed.

Everyone said goodnight to each other, except for Rocky and Riker, and went to sleep.

[=== FOUR HOURS LATER (4:00 AM) ===]

It was about four in the morning, and everyone was sleeping. Well, except for Mark, who was driving. All of them were sleeping peacefully. They had shut the door that separated the crew and management bunks, from the band's bunks. And they had shut the door that separated the band's bunks, from the very back of the bus.

Everyone was sleeping soundly, until Ross woke up with a really bad pain in his stomach. He didn't say anything, he just tried to go back to sleep. But, he could still feel the pain. So, Ross sat up, hoping that it would make him feel better. It did exactly the opposite. Once Ross sat up, the pain got worse. Not only could he feel it in his stomach now, but he could feel it climbing it's way to his chest. Ross winced as the pain reached his chest, but it didn't stop there. Nope. It kept climbing, until it reached his throat. Ross could feel it reach his throat. His hands flew to his throat, as he started to gag. He gagged a few times, until the pain went away and he fell asleep.

[=== HALF AN HOUR LATER ===]

It was about four-thirty in the morning, when Ross woke up again. At first, the pain wasn't there, but when he tried to go back to sleep.. it came back. And it did the exact same thing as it did earlier. It started in his stomach, then climbed to his chest. But it didn't stop at his chest, it made it's way to his throat. But this time, once it got to Ross' throat, it got worse. He, once again, started to gag. He gagged until it went away, and he fell back asleep.

[=== AN HOUR LATER ===]

It was five-thirty in the morning, when Ross woke up for the third time that night. The pain was there, even when he was asleep.. he could still feel it. It repeated itself.. over and over and over again. Stomach. Chest. Throat. And each time it did this, it got worse and worse and worse. Each time he gagged and gagged and gagged. But this time, it was different. This time, it started at his throat, and spread to his chest, And at his chest, it spread to his stomach. And that's when it stopped spreading. Ross could feel the pain in his stomach, chest, and throat. The pain grew. It became stronger. It got worse by the second.

Ross sat there, gagging for about ten minutes. He was in tears, he didn't know what was wrong. Eventually, the pain dulled. It shrunk. Weaker and weaker and weaker.

"Finally.." Ross sighed, laying back down.

Then, without a warning, the pain came back, strongest in his throat. This time, Ross didn't even gag. He turned onto his stomach, and threw up. Everyone had let him sleep on the bottom bunk, because they didn't know if he would fall out of bed or something. They didn't wanna risk anything. So Ross and Riker switched beds for the night.

Riker heard Ross throwing up. So he opened his eyes, and jumped out of his bunk. "Ross!" Riker exclaimed, kneeling down next to Ross. "Ross.." Riker rubbed his hand up and down his little bro's back, as Ross threw up.

When Ross finished throwing up, he buried his face in a pillow and began to sob.

"Ross.." Riker soothed, "Ssshh... Go back to sleep. You're fine now.."

Ross kept sobbing, until he fell asleep. It took him about twenty minutes, but he still did it. Riker sat with him the whole time.

"Riker?" Riker heard someone say. He looked over to see Rocky, sitting up in his bunk, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

Riker looked back down at Ross. "Comforting Ross.."

"Why?" Rocky asked, getting out of his bunk. "What's wrong?"

Riker sighed, "Ross woke up, and started throwing up. I have no clue why."

Rocky looked at a now sleeping Ross. "Well, is he okay?"

Riker shrugged, "I'm not sure. Something is seriously wrong with him." Riker kept rubbing his hand up and down his little bro's back. "He needs to go to the hospital."

Rocky nodded, "When everyone is up."

Riker agreed, "Okay. As soon as everyone wakes up, we'll take him to the hospital."

Rocky nodded, "Now, I'm going back to sleep. It's six in the morning. I can get about four more hours of shut eye." Then, he turned over and fell asleep.

Riker wanted to go back to sleep, he was still tired, but he didn't. He wasn't leaving Ross until they figured out what was wrong with him.

[=== FOUR HOURS LATER (10:00 AM) ===]

Everyone woke up at about 10:00 AM. Once everyone was up and ready, they took Ross to the hospital. They only had about an hour, so they had to hurry.

[=== AT THE HOSPITAL ===]

When they got to the hospital, there was no one waiting, so they got Ross in almost immediately.

"Can you tell us what has been happening?" A female nurse asked.

"Well, first he started being all clumsy. He tripped and fell a lot. He stumbled on stuff, and fumbled with stuff. And he dropped a lot of stuff." Riker explained, "Then, yesterday, he collapsed on stage. At first he started stuttering, then fumbling with his guitar strings, then he just.. collapsed. He didn't pass out, he just fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He wasn't speaking or moving." Riker shivered at the memory. "And then last night, he woke up at like.. five-thirty in the morning, and just started throwing up. But, before any of that happened.. he lost his memory. Then some of it came back. And now it's slowly disappearing again."

The nurse nodded, writing all of this down. "How long are you going to be in town?"

Riker sighed, "Only a day. But we'll be in the area for about a week."

The nurse nodded again. "Okay. Well, today we just needed for you to tell us what's been going on with him." The nurse said, "Come back tomorrow so we can take a few x-rays."

Riker nodded, "Okay. Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome." The nurse smiled, "You're free to go."

Riker then left the room.

"What happened!?" Everyone exclaimed, standing up.

"I just told them what's happened to Ross." Riker shrugged, "We have to come back tomorrow so they can take x-rays of him."

Everyone nodded and went back to the bus.

[=== AT THE HOSPITAL ===]

In the hospital, the nurses were discussing Ross' symptoms.

"I don't know of anything it could be." Ross' nurse said.

"Me neither." Another nurse said, "I mean, these are all symptoms for diseases.. but not the same disease."

"Adding all of these symptoms up.." Ross' nurse said, "You end up with no answer." She kept re-reading all of Ross' symptoms. "There is no disease.. that has all of these symptoms. There are different diseases that have one of these symptoms each, but not one disease with all of them." She sighed, "We're not going to be able to find what is wrong with this boy.."

[=== AT THE VENUE ===]

When they got to the venue, it was already 11:00 AM. So, right away, they had to take pictures. And once they were done with pictures, it was time to perform.

"Welcome Red Bluff!" Riker exclaimed into his mic. "We are R5! And we are going to be playing a few song for you! But the first one is.. LOUD!"

Riker was REALLY nervous. He was hoping that nothing would go wrong.

Rydel started on her keyboard, while Ratliff started on his drums.

**"Loud"**

_Ross:_ Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

_Rocky:_ I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

_R5:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

_R5:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

_Ross:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

_R5:_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ Baby let me hear it loud

_R5:_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ Baby let me hear it loud

_R5:_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ I've been looking for the one tonight

The song ended. They played it pretty perfect. The only thing that went wrong was Ross stuttering a few times. They also played Fallin' For You, Keep Away From That Girl, Here Comes Forever, and Say You'll Stay, pretty perfectly, too!

When the concert ended, they signed autographs and went back to the bus.

[=== IN THE BUS ===]

"That show was pretty amazing." Rocky said, smiling.

"Yeah, I agree." Rydel smiled, "It was awesome!"

Everyone agreed that the concert went pretty well. All except for Ross. Ross was scared to enter the conversation, being he didn't remember anybody except for Riker.

They all stayed in the back of the bus and talked for about three hours. Then, they went out to dinner. And after dinner, they got back on the bus and drove to the next stop.. Sacramento.

They all knew that they had a semi-long day ahead of them, so they decided to go to sleep early.

[=== THE NEXT DAY ===]

The next day, Ross woke up with a massive headache. He buried his face in his pillow, hoping to fall back to sleep. But instead, his headache got worse, and he began sobbing.

Riker heard Ross sobbing and got out of bed. "Ross." Riker said, rubbing circles on his baby bro's back. "You're fine. You'll be alright.." Riker felt Ross forehead the best he could, being that Ross' face was buried in a pillow. When he felt it, he realized that Ross was burning up.

Ross kept sobbing.

Riker knew that it was Ross head that was upsetting him. "Sshhh.. You'll be okay baby bro." Riker kissed the top of Ross' head.

Ross then lifted his head, and turned it, so that he was facing Riker.

"You okay, baby bro?" Riker asked, brushing Ross' shaggy blonde hair out of his face.

Ross frowned, breathing heavily. "I DON'T KNOW YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Riker froze in place.

Ross screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Another memory.. gone.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 12! :D Don't you just love me for being so evil? XD Well, even if you don't, it's a good story, right? :D But, yeah, the part with Ross' throwing up.. happened to me last night. And my older brother (Brandon! Hehe! Best bro EVER!) comforted me! Awe! Yeah, another personal experience! XD :D Hehehe! Well, that's all for today! :D**

**Follow Me On twitter! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	13. Day 17: I Can't Lose You

**Hey Hey Hey! :D So, last chapter was.. intense.. XD Haha! I say that a lot, don't I? XP This chapter should be pretty intense too! :D I understand that some of you are mad at me.. XD I read your reviews.. XD Haha! But, I have gotten 88 reviews! :D Hopefully I can get at least 100! :D Anyway, no fun news! ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_The next day, Ross woke up with a massive headache. He buried his face in his pillow, hoping to fall back to sleep. But instead, his headache got worse, and he began sobbing._

_Riker heard Ross sobbing and got out of bed. "Ross." Riker said, rubbing circles on his baby bro's back. "You're fine. You'll be alright.." Riker felt Ross forehead the best he could, being that Ross' face was buried in a pillow. When he felt it, he realized that Ross was burning up._

_Ross kept sobbing._

_Riker knew that it was Ross head that was upsetting him. "Sshhh.. You'll be okay baby bro." Riker kissed the top of Ross' head._

_Ross then lifted his head, and turned it, so that he was facing Riker._

_"You okay, baby bro?" Riker asked, brushing Ross' shaggy blonde hair out of his face._

_Ross frowned, breathing heavily. "I DON'T KNOW YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Riker froze in place. "Ross.."_

_Ross screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHO ARE YOU!?"_

_Another memory.. gone._

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Ross screamed at the top of his lungs. He was scared to death right now.

Rocky jumped out of his bunk, when he heard Ross scream. "What's going on!?"

Riker was in shock, he had no clue what to do.

"Riker.." Rocky said, cautiously. "What happened?"

"Ross forgot me.." Riker whispered.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"Ross forgot me.." Riker said a little bit louder.

Rocky froze, "He did not."

Riker nodded, "He did, Rocky!"

Rocky was really scared. "Ross doesn't remember anyone.."

Riker shook his head, "No.. but, he's burning up. We have to get him back to the hospital."

Rocky nodded, "I'll got tell dad." Then he ran to the front of the bus, and told their dad to go back to Red Bluff and to the hospital.

Ross was laying as far away from Riker and Rocky as he could. He had no clue who anyone was. No clue where he was..

[=== AT THE HOSPITAL ===]

The nurses had just got finished taking x-rays of Ross. Man, had Ross been fighting against them. Ross was kicking and screaming. Slapping and punching. Hitting and pushing. He thought they were going to stick a needle in his skin. They were all VERY relieved when they finished. But, they had to go back the next day.. for the results. Man, was this a handful! They had to go back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. It was irritating!

[=== BACK IN THE BUS ===]

Ross was in his bunk, hiding from everyone.

Everyone else was sitting in the front of the bus, talking.

"Ross forgot me, too.." Riker sighed.

"What!?" Rydel screamed.

Rocky slapped his hand over Rydel's mouth. "Shut up! He's in his bunk! We don't want him to know we're talking about him!"

Rydel opened her mouth and licked Rocky's hand.

"Eeewww!" Rocky screamed, wiping his hand on his jeans.

Rydel was laughing like crazy.

"Guys, this is serious!" Riker yelled, irritated.

Rocky and Rydel stopped fighting, but then nobody had anything to say. It was perfectly silent, until they all heard quiet sobbing. Nobody knew where if was coming from, they all thought they were just hearing things.. except for Riker that is.

Riker stood up, and walked over to the bunk area. Ross had still been sleeping in his bunk, just in case something happened. Riker kneeled down next to, what used to be his but is now, Ross' bunk.

"Ross?" Riker said, softly.

Ross just moved even farther away from Riker.

"Ross?" Riker said, again. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Ross just shook his head, he hadn't made direct eye contact with anyone since he forgot Riker.

"Ross.. please look at me?" Riker pleaded, going to place a hand on Ross' shoulder.

Ross shrugged away from Riker.

"Tell me what's wrong.. at least?" Riker begged, worried.

Ross shook his head.

"Ross." Riker said, sternly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Ross slowly turned his head to look at Riker. "I-I.." He stuttered, but got cut off.

"RYDEL!" Rocky screamed, cutting off Ross. "STOP IT!"

"Aaah!" Ross screamed his famous girl scream. Well, that was one thing that was the same. Rocky had obviously frightened Ross. Ross covered his head with a blanket.

Riker jumped at Ross' scream, but hugged his little brother. "Ssshh." Riker soothed, "It's alright. You're alright."

Ross was shaking and crying.

Riker quickly got up and walked to where Rocky and everyone else was. "You guys. SHUT. UP.!" Riker whisper yelled, "Ross was about to tell me something! Now shut the fuck up!" He then walked back to Ross bunk.

Ross was still covered with the blanket.

Riker slowly took the blanket off of Ross. "What were you saying?"

Ross sighed a shaky sigh. "I-I.. feel like I should know you." Ross whispered, "B-but I don't.."

Riker sighed, "Well, that's fine. Because I know that you will remember."

Ross smiled slightly, "Ow.." Ross held his head.

Riker felt Ross' head again, and he was still burning up. "Lets take your temperature."

Ross nodded.

Riker slowly stood up, holding Ross' hand.

Ross slowly climbed out of his bunk, and stood up as well.

Riker, who was still holding Ross' hand, slowly walked to the bathroom, and grabbed the thermometer. He washed it off, to make sure that it was clean, and then stuck it in Ross' mouth. "Put the end under your tongue."

Ross did as told.

Riker pushed the button on the thermometer. "Leave it until it goes off. And when it does, do not take it out of your mouth. I'll come back." Then he walked out of the room.

Ross stood there, with the thermometer in his mouth. He stood there for about a minute, and then it went off. This shocked Ross. He remembered Riker, or as Ross thinks of him as.. the other blonde kid, telling him not to take it out of his mouth. That would be back in a minute. Ross waited about five minutes for Riker. Finally, he just decided to take it out of his mouth.

Riker then came walking into the room, holding an ice pack, since he already knew that Ross had a fever. He saw Ross about to take the thermometer out of his mouth. "No!" Riker ran to Ross, slapping his hand out of the way. Riker slowly took the thermometer out of his little brother's mouth. He looked at the number; 106.9. Yep. A fever. A high fever, I might add. "You're not performing tonight." Riker said, giving Ross the ice pack. "You could pass out again, and this time.. you might not wake up." Then, he walked away.

Ross took the ice pack, and just held it. Riker was right. Ross might not remember his siblings or friends.. but he does remember what happened that day on stage. He took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. Then, he walked back to his bunk, and laid down.. putting the ice pack on his head.

[=== LATER THAT DAY ===]

Later that day, they had all gone out to dinner.

"Pizza!" Rocky and Ratliff exclaimed, each of them taking a piece of pizza and eating it.

Then, Riker took a piece, too. "You wanna piece, Ross?"

Ross thought for a moment, then was about to shake his head, when Riker gave him.. 'the look'. So, Ross nodded his head, and Riker put a piece of pizza on Ross' plate.

[=== IN THE PARKING LOT OF PIZZA HUT ===]

Everyone was walking back to the bus. They had parked on the very far end of the parking lot.

"So, feel any better?" Riker asked, walking beside Ross.

Ross just nodded.

"That's good.' Riker said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Then, Ross remembered something. "Riker.." Ross said, quietly.

"Yeah, Ross?" Riker asked, smiling a little bit.

"I-I-I..." Ross stuttered, starting to feel light headed. His vision slowly started going dark. He began gasping for breath, as he, once again, began drowning in this pool of darkness that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. "I..." He couldn't see, speak, move.. It was just like the day of the concert, when Ross collapsed on stage, but this time.. he couldn't feel or hear either. Ross couldn't see, speak, move, feel, or hear. He fell to the ground, without acknowledging it.

"Ross!" Riker screamed, kneeling next to Ross. "Wake up baby bro, come on!" Riker was in tears. "I'm not going to lose you!" Riker was trying so hard to wake up his little brother. "Come on.." Riker was holding Ross in his arms."Help! Rocky! Ryland! Dad! Help!"

Ross just laid there, motionless. His chest was beginning to stop rising and falling.

That was when Riker realized..

He had a pretty good chance.. of losing his baby brother..

* * *

**That's all for chapter.. uh... what chapter is it? Chapter 13! :D I know.. You guys hate me.. Some of you made that very clear in your reviews, for the last chapter.. It hurt.. :( I didn't know if you guys were serious about hating me or not? But, you're still reading! :D Right? :D GOOD! YAY! :D XD I just like being... EVIL! DUN DUN DUN! :O Sorry it was so short! Next chapter will be A LOT longer! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	14. Day 18: I Need You: Please Stay

**Hello Beauties! :) I am back in a BRAND NEW chapter! :D Yay! Haha, well, R5 found their guitars and got trapped in a mall! :D That's my news! Oh! And I took part 1 of 4 of my CST testing today! XD Oh fun.. Okay! ON WITH THE STORY! :D Oh! AND.. I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! :D 111 BABY! :D WOOHOO! :D THIS IS NOW MY MOST POPULAR STORY! :D NOW, ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**And R5Forever: Um, my brother lost his memory.. We didn't take him to the hospital because we wanted to see if he'd get better. And when we DID take him to the hospital.. They did what the nurses did to Ross in this story. They didn't keep him there. We told them what happened one day, they took x-rays the next day.. Yeah.. I think I know what I'm doing with this story.. My ideas come off of personal experiences... So, I'm sorry if it makes no sense, but it's real..**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Everyone was walking back to the bus. They had parked on the very far end of the parking lot._

_"So, feel any better?" Riker asked, walking beside Ross._

_Ross just nodded._

_"That's good.' Riker said, putting his hands in his pockets._

_Then, Ross remembered something. "Riker.." Ross said, quietly._

_"Yeah, Ross?" Riker asked, smiling a little bit._

_"I-I-I..." Ross stuttered, starting to feel light headed. His vision slowly started going dark. He began gasping for breath, as he, once again, began drowning in this pool of darkness that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. "I..." He couldn't see, speak, move.. It was just like the day of the concert, when Ross collapsed on stage, but this time.. he couldn't feel or hear either. Ross couldn't see, speak, move, feel, or hear. He fell to the ground, without acknowledging it._

_"Ross!" Riker screamed, kneeling next to Ross. "Wake up baby bro, come on!" Riker was in tears. "I'm not going to lose you!" Riker was trying so hard to wake up his little brother. "Come on.." Riker was holding Ross in his arms."Help! Rocky! Ryland! Dad! Help!"_

_Ross just laid there, motionless. His chest was beginning to stop rising and falling._

_That was when Riker realized.._

_He had a pretty good chance.. of losing his baby brother.._

* * *

"Ross!" Riker screamed, kneeling next to Ross. "Wake up baby bro, come on!" Riker was in tears. "I'm not going to lose you!" Riker was trying so hard to wake up his little brother. "Come on.." Riker was holding Ross in his arms."Help! Rocky! Ryland! Dad! Help!"

Ross just laid there, motionless. His chest was beginning to stop rising and falling.

"I'm NOT going to lose you!" Riker yelled, "DAD! ROCKY! RYLAND!"

Then everybody ran to where Riker and Ross were.

"What's wrong!?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, what's with the yelling?" Rocky said.

"Well, I'm sitting here, holding my dying baby brother!" Riker screamed at Rocky.

Ryland then pulled out his phone and called an ambulance.

"He'll be okay, Riker.." Rocky said.

"I'm not so sure anymore.." Riker let a few tears fall.

After about eight minutes, the ambulance showed up. The paramedics took Ross into the ambulance on a stretcher. Only one person could go with them.. and Riker wouldn't let anyone go, but himself.

[=== IN THE AMBULANCE ===]

Ross hadn't opened his eyes since he collapsed in the parking lot. This really scared Riker. But, Ross was still breathing. Not normally, though. Riker was almost positive that Ross was going to die.. That he would lose his baby brother..

[=== AT THE HOSPITAL ===]

The doctors immediately got Ross into a room.

Riker had to sit outside the room, while they did everything. He didn't want to. But, they made him. He was sitting outside of the room, when the doctor and nurses walked out, and up to Riker. "You may go see him." The doctor said, then walked away.

Riker immediately ran to the door of Ross' room. When he got to the door, he slowly put his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath, and slowly turned the knob. He cautiously pushed the door open. What he saw inside.. shattered his heart.

What was inside.. was Ross laying on a hospital bed, hooked up to several machines; A heart monitor, ventilator, an I.V, and worst of all.. Life Support. His eyes were closed. His chest was slowly rising and falling. He was a lot paler than usual. He looked how he probably felt.. half dead.

This brought tears to Riker's eyes. His baby brother was laying on, what could possibly be, his death bed. While Riker was waiting, he had gotten a text from Rocky. They were on their way there.

Riker just wandered the small hospital room. He looked at the I.V. The ventilator. The heart monitor.. Ross did have a heartbeat.. no one said it was a strong one, though.

Then, the door opened, and in came Rocky. "Hey.." Rocky said.

Riker didn't say anything.

"Look Riker.." Rocky started, "I'm really sorry."

Riker still didn't say anything.

"I guess.." Rocky started, "nothing lasts forever.. right?" Rocky was obviously talking about Ross.

That did NOT make Riker happy. "Get. Out." Riker said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Rocky asked, shocked.

"I said GET OUT!" Riker screamed, pushing Rocky out of the room. Once Rocky was out of the room, Riker burst into tears. "I can't lose you, Ross." Riker cried. "I just can't. I know you're younger than me.. but you're my rock, baby bro. You keep me strong. I go to you when I'm feeling down. You're my shoulder to cry on. My light in the dark. My rope when I'm falling.. I need you.."

All you could hear in the hospital room.. was the sound of Riker crying and the heart monitor.

They didn't even tell Riker what was wrong with Ross, yet. Maybe they didn't know? No. They had to know! Riker was frustrated. He didn't know what to do. He had nothing to do, but sit in this hospital room. Hoping.. that Ross would be okay.

[=== IN THE HALL WITH EVERYONE ===]

Rocky sat far away from everyone. He didn't feel like being around people after what just happened with Riker. He didn't mean to offend his older brother. He was just stating the truth.

Laura sighed and stood up, "I'm gonna go get a drink. Anyone want anything?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Ratliff stood up, as well. "I don't want anything, but I'll go with you."

Laura smiled and started walking down the hall with Ratliff.

Rydel was sitting with Ryland. They were just talking about how they hoped Ross was okay..

[=== WITH RATLIFF AND LAURA ===]

Laura and Ratliff were walking in silence through the halls and toward the vending machine. They really had nothing to talk about. Ratliff only went with Laura.. because he wanted to get away from all of the depressed people.

"So..." Ratliff said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So..." Laura said, looking to the side.

"How's your day going?" Ratliff said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, my best friend, or who used to be, is laying on, what could be, his death bed.." Laura said, "So.. not so well."

Ratliff nodded, "Right. Sorry."

Laura smiled, "It's alright."

"You miss Ross?" Ratliff sighed, glancing over at Laura.

Laura's smile lessened, but was still there. "Yeah. I really do. But, I guess it's alright. I've gotten a lot closer to you, Riker, Rocky, and Ryland.. You know?"

Ratliff smiled, "Yeah.. I know." He stopped walking.

Laura stopped walking, as well. "Why'd you stop?"

"To do this." Ratliff then kissed Laura.

[=== IN THE HALL OUTSIDE OF ROSS' ROOM ===]

Raini and Calum were sitting over to the side, talking.

"Do you think Ross is gonna be okay?" Raini asked, biting her lip.

"I hope so." Calum sighed, "He's my best friend."

Raini sighed, "The youngest one here.. is on the verge of death.. How is that fair at all?"

"What about Ryland?" Calum asked.

"He doesn't act his age." Raini said, "He acts like he's the oldest. But, seriously.. how is it fair?"

Calum shrugged and shook his head, "It's not.. But since when is life fair?"

* * *

Rocky was leaning on a wall, far away from everybody.

"How could I be so stupid to say something like that?" Rocky asked himself. "Seriously. My little brother is dying and I go into his hospital room and tell my crying older brother that nothing lasts forever." Rocky sighed, "What kind of brother am I?"

[=== IN ROSS' HOSPITAL ROOM ===]

Riker was sitting on the floor in Ross' hospital room. He had stopped crying.

Then, the doctor walked into the room.

Riker looked up and saw it was the doctor. So he stood up.

"You are.. Mr. Lynch, correct?" The doctor asked Riker.

Riker wasn't sure of what the doctor meant by 'Mr. Lynch', so he just nodded.

"Okay. This may be hard for you to hear.." The doctor said, "but, it is the only thing we have found out, and we are certain that you would want to know."

Riker nodded, "Tell me."

"Ross Lynch has slipped into a coma." The doctor said.

Riker froze in place.

"There is a chance of him waking up." The doctor sighed, "But, there is also a chance of him not waking up. It's about fifty fifty. That is all we have found out so far. We will tell you if we discover anything more." Then, he walked out of the room.

Riker just stood in place for a minute, breathing heavily. He was standing at the side of Ross' bed, when he fell to his knees. "You have to wake up, baby bro.." Riker whispered, he couldn't speak any louder than a whisper. "You have to." Riker felt his eyes watering. "Please.." Tears started to slowly fall.

Riker leaned up, and kissed his little brother's forehead. Tears were now streaming down his face.

As Riker kissed his baby brother's forehead, he whispered something so softly.. that only Ross could hear if he were listening;

"You're story's not over yet; Please continue it?"

* * *

**That's all for chapter 14! :D YAY! :D Depressing.. huh? Shocking.. huh? Intense.. huh? EVIL... huh? Hehehe... I'm so mean... XD Haha! BUT, YOU LOVE ME FOR IT! XD SORRY IT WASN'T MUCH LONGER! IT WAS ACTUALLY ALMOST 2,000 WORDS! It was just mostly detail... XD Oh! And THIS PERSON made my day; ****xXxRikerRossRydelRockyRyland! :D I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! EVEN THE ONES WHO HATE ME OR WHO SAY THAT WHAT HAPPENS AT THE HOSPITAL MAKES NO SENSE! I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS SO KEEP READING! :D**

**Oh! This is based on PERSONAL EXPERIENCES Partly, so please.. No Stealing/Copyright? Please? :)**

**Um.. OH YEAH! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	15. Day 19&24: I'm Fallin' For You

**Hai! :3 This is a BRAND NEW CHAPTER! :D Yaya! I'm not positive what I will bring to you in this chapter, so I can't warn you! So, just in case.. BEWARE! But if there is nothing to beware.. STAY CALM! :D**

**No new news! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Riker was sitting on the floor in Ross' hospital room. He had stopped crying._

_Then, the doctor walked into the room._

_Riker looked up and saw it was the doctor. So he stood up._

_"You are.. Mr. Lynch, correct?" The doctor asked Riker._

_Riker wasn't sure of what the doctor meant by 'Mr. Lynch', so he just nodded._

_"Okay. This may be hard for you to hear.." The doctor said, "but, it is the only thing we have found out, and we are certain that you would want to know."_

_Riker nodded, "Tell me."_

_"Ross Lynch has slipped into a coma." The doctor said._

_Riker froze in place._

_"There is a chance of him waking up." The doctor sighed, "But, there is also a chance of him not waking up. It's about fifty fifty. That is all we have found out so far. We will tell you if we discover anything more." Then, he walked out of the room._

_Riker just stood in place for a minute, breathing heavily. He was standing at the side of Ross' bed, when he fell to his knees. "You have to wake up, baby bro.." Riker whispered, he couldn't speak any louder than a whisper. "You have to." Riker felt his eyes watering. "Please.." Tears started to slowly fall._

_Riker leaned up, and kissed his little brother's forehead. Tears were now streaming down his face._

_As Riker kissed his baby brother's forehead, he whispered something so softly.. that only Ross could hear if he were listening;_

_"You're story's not over yet; Please continue it?"_

* * *

"You're story's not over yet; Please continue it?" Riker whispered, kissing Ross' forehead. "I promise.. I will be here when you wake up. I will not leave this hospital room, until you are better."

[=== WITH RATLIFF AND LAURA ===]

Ratliff smiled, "Yeah.. I know." He stopped walking.

Laura stopped walking, as well. "Why'd you stop?"

"To do this." Ratliff then kissed Laura.

Laura immediately pulled away. "What are you doing!?" She yelled.

"I'm.. sorry, Laura." Ratliff said, "I-I really am." Then, he ran down the hall, toward Ross' room.

Laura just stood in the middle of the hallway, in shock.

[=== OUTSIDE OF ROSS' ROOM ===]

"Has Riker come out, yet?" Ratliff asked, walking up to everybody.

Rydel shook her head, "No. I was just about to go check on him." She stood up, and walked into Ross' room.

[=== IN ROSS' ROOM ===]

Rydel slowly peeked into Ross' room. "Riker?"

Riker looked toward the door. "What, Rydel?"

"You okay?" Rydel asked, "You haven't come out."

Riker didn't say anything.

"You know what's wrong with Ross.." Rydel sighed, "don't you?"

Riker nodded, "Part of what's wrong with him, anyway."

"Well, what is it?" Rydel asked.

"H-h-he..." Riker stuttered, "He's in a coma."

Rydel froze, "What?"

[=== FIVE DAYS LATER ===]

Riker still hadn't left Ross' hospital room. Rydel always brought Riker a change of clothes everyday. Riker has kept his word, so far. He promised Ross that he would be there when he wakes up, and now.. Riker is determined to do so.

Riker looked at Ross' heart monitor. It hadn't really changed. Ross' heartbeat was still the same.

Rydel walked into the room, for her first time that day. "I'm back." She smiled.

Riker smiled slightly.

"Is he any better?" Rydel asked.

Riker shook his head, "He's the same."

"You sure?" Rydel rose an eyebrow, looking at Ross' heart monitor. "His heartbeat looks stronger."

Riker immediately looked at the heart monitor, and as he did.. a smile appeared on his face. "It is stronger!" He exclaimed, hugging his sister.

Rydel smiled and hugged her brother. "He's getting better!" She smiled, "I'm gonna go tell everybody!" Then, Rydel ran out of the room.

Riker smiled. His baby brother was gonna be alright. Nothing was gonna take Ross from Riker. They were inseparable. Then, Riker heard something. It was faint.. but it was there. It sounded like his name. But.. the only other person in the room with him was...

Riker quickly turned around and saw his baby brother. Eyes open, with a small smile on his face.

"Ross!" Riker exclaimed, running to his little brother and hugging him. "Prepare to be hugged for the rest of your life!"

Ross laughed, weakly. "I think I'm be okay with that." He slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around his older brother. "I'm sorry.." He whispered.

"What the fuck are you sorry for?" Riker asked, "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Ross shook his head, "I-It's my fault that I'm in here. I just _had_ to collapse in that parking lot." Ross said, sarcastically. "It was in a parking lot.. right?"

Riker sighed, "Yes, it was in a parking lot. But, that's not the point, Ross." Riker stated, "You're seriously blaming yourself for this?"

Ross nodded, "It's my fault that I have physical issues.."

"No, Ross. It's not." Riker said, "And, don't put it like that! They are not 'physical issues'.. something is just wrong with your body. We aren't sure what, though."

Ross felt tears coming to his eyes. He just wanted to break down right there. He wanted to burst into tears, but he didn't. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his brother.

"Ross.." Riker frowned, "Are you okay?"

Ross reached up to wipe his eyes. "Y-yeah.. I-I-I'm perfectly fine."

Riker shook his head, "No, you're not. I see tears in your eyes, Ross. Why don't you just let them.. fall?"

Ross sighed, "I-I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you.."

Riker let out a little laugh. "You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of me? By crying? Really?" Riker asked, laughing. Then, he realized.. Ross didn't remember crying in front of Riker. Well, he decided to try out this theory.. "Ross, you do realize that I've seen you cry A LOT over the past few weeks, right?"

Ross was confused, "No, you haven't."

Riker smiled, "You're back!"

Ross frowned, "Where have I been?"

Riker laughed, "I'll explain later." Then, he ran over to the door and opened it. "Guys! Ross is awake and HE'S BACK!"

Everyone got up and ran into Ross' room.

"Ross!" Rydel screamed, hugging her little brother.

Ryland ran up to Ross and hugged him. "I'm really happy you're okay, bro."

"Ross! You're okay! Thank God!" Raini exclaimed, hugging Ross.

Calum hugged Ross, as well. "Great to have ya back, buddy."

Ross smiled at all of the hugging and happiness. Then, he saw Rocky standing off to the side. "Hey, why haven't I gotten a hug from you, yet?" Then he saw Ratliff off to the side, too. "Or you?" Ross teased.

Rocky laughed and hugged his little brother. "I'm really glad you're okay."

Ross smiled, then looked at Ratliff. "And, my hug from you?"

Ratliff rolled his eyes and laughed, "Glad you're okay." Ratliff smiled and hugged Ross.

Ross smiled, "And now.. I think I'm still missing a hug from.. just one more person." Ross smiled and looked at Laura. "Hm.. I'd think you would be the first to hug me.. I guess I'm not as loved as I thought I was.." Ross said, teasingly.

Laura laughed, ran up to Ross, and hugged him. "Oh! I'm so happy you're okay! I missed you so much!"

Ross smiled and returned Laura's hug. "I missed you, too."

"I'll go get the doctor." Mark said, giving his son a quick hug, and walking out of the room.

"So, how about you explain to me what you all meant by 'I'm back' before the doctor comes in?" Ross said, smiling.

Riker sighed and started to explain everything to his little brother. He got finished explaining right when the doctor came in.

"So, I see you are awake." He said, smiling slightly. "And, I understand that you have gotten your memory back. We have not quite discovered what seems to be wrong with you, but we would like to inform you that you will keep having the attacks you have been having." The doctor told Ross.

Ross swallowed hard, and nodded.

"However, they will not be as strong." The doctor continued, "They should not cause you to have to come back to the hospital."

Ross sighed in relief. "Thank God.."

"The most common attacks will be the headache and the vomiting." The doctor said, "That is all I have to tell you. You will be able to go in a few hours." Then, he left.

Ross smiled, "As long as I don't die."

Everyone laughed.

"I really just want my guitar." Ross sighed, slouching. "I just.. want to make music again. It feels like I haven't forever."

Riker laughed, "I think we should wait until you're out of here.."

Ratliff and Laura were trying to keep their distance from each other. To keep things from being.. awkward.

[=== FIVE HOURS LATER ===]

They had just gotten Ross out of the hospital. Ross was as happy as could be! He danced all around the parking lot, and to the bus. Him and Rocky had a race to see who could get to the bus and then back to the door of the hospital fastest.

When they finally got on the bus.. the first thing Ross did was grab his guitar.

[=== IN THE BUS ===]

Everyone was sitting in the back of the bus, talking about nonsense things that made them laugh. Ross was sitting there, laughing, playing his guitar, and just having fun!

Ross then stood up, "I'm like.. dehydrated. Is anyone else dehydrated?"

Everyone laughed.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Ross said, "Weird.. I'm dehydrated, but they had that I.V drip thing hooked up to me. Whatever! Anyone else want a drink?"

Laura stood up, "I am. I'll come with you."

Ross smiled, and made his way to the front of the bus with Laura.

[=== WITH ROSS AND LAURA ===]

Ross opened the fridge and got out two cans of coke. He gave one to Laura, and kept the other.

"I'm glad you're back, Ross." Laura smiled.

"Me too." Ross smiled, setting his drink on the counter.

"I really missed you." Laura sighed, "A lot.."

Ross just stood there.

"What's wro-" Laura started, but got cut off by Ross crashing his lips onto her's.

Ross crashed his lips onto Laura's, cutting off her sentence. When they separated.. Ross whispered something so quiet.. only Laura and himself could hear.

"I'm fallin' for you.."

* * *

**That is all for chapter 15! :D I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! :D SO HAPPY! :D But, just because Ross is better.. doesn't mean the rest of this story will be happy, too.. Hehe.. Evil Plan... X3 Sorry it was kind of short! I had to cut it off there! :3 Oh! You didn't have to beware! BUT, for later chapters you do! Hehe.. Evil... That's me.. The evil person you all love.. Hehehe...**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU! :D**

**And R5Forever: Sorry! I'm just.. defensive when it comes to my stories! I know.. You probably think I'm a jerk... I get told that all the time at school.. But, yeah, sorry!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	16. Day 25: New York, NY: First In Forever

**Hey Hey Hey! :D I'M BACK! :D Yay! Um... Ross is back! :D Raura may or may not be happening.. Hehe.. Evil.. XD**

**Got my first hater on this story.. _'brz'_... That's the hater...**

**And that's all for today! :)**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_Main Stage and Memory Loss_  
**

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Ross opened the fridge and got out two cans of coke. He gave one to Laura, and kept the other._

_"I'm glad you're back, Ross." Laura smiled._

_"Me too." Ross smiled, setting his drink on the counter._

_"I really missed you." Laura sighed, "A lot.."_

_Ross just stood there._

_"What's wro-" Laura started, but got cut off by Ross crashing his lips onto her's._

_Ross crashed his lips onto Laura's, cutting off her sentence. When they separated.. Ross whispered something so quiet.. only Laura and himself could hear;_

_"I'm fallin' for you.."_

* * *

"I'm fallin' for you.." Ross whispered, as he and Laura separated.

Laura took a deep breath, "Honestly.. I'd have to say the same about you.."

Ross smiled and went to kiss Laura again, but got stopped by her pressing a finger to his lips. A puzzled look appeared on his face.

"I want to know something first..'" Laura teased.

Ross whined, "What?"

Laura laughed, "How much do you remember.. from over the past few weeks?"

Ross scratched the back of his head. "Actually, it's all find of a blur. No. Not a blur.. It's completely blacked out. All I remember is.. stuttering a lot, collapsing on stage, violently vomiting, and a massive headache."

Laura nodded, "Okay. Now kiss me you goof ball."

Ross smiled and kissed Laura, and when they separated. They both walked back to the bus, acting as if nothing had happened.

[=== THE NEXT DAY ===]

The next day, they were playing in New York, New York. They were all pretty excited. Especially Ross. He couldn't wait to get on stage. To make eye contact with the crowd for the first time in forever.. To connect with the R5Family.. He just wanted to see the fans.. No.. not the fans... The family.

They all decided to go out to breakfast. Mainly because they needed a way to distract Ross for the next hour.

[=== AT BREAKFAST ===]

They all decided to go to IHOP, there wasn't really any breakfast places they've heard of in New York.

Ross was bouncing up and down in his seat, impatiently. "I wanna perform!" Ross whined.

"You'll get to. Just wait an hour." Riker laughed.

Rocky put a hand on Ross' shoulder, stopping him from bouncing.

"Okay. Everyone want what they usually get?" Ryland asked.

"And what is that?" Ross asked, tilting his head.

Everyone's eyes shot to Ross.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Ross said, putting his hands up in defense.

Ryland laughed and walked away, to go order the food.

The IHOP there was really weird. You had to order your food at the counter..

"So, I see you're excited, Ross?" Riker smirked.

Ross shook his head, "Nope. Not excited.. I'm impatiently eagerly excited!"

Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry, you've only got.. fifty-five minutes to go!" Ratliff laughed.

[=== AFTER BREAKFAST ===]

After breakfast, they had to hurry and get back to the lot they were playing in. They still had to get their makeup done and take pictures.

[=== AT THE VENUE ===]

At the venue, they hurried and ran to their makeup people. They got their makeup done, and quickly took pictures. Then.. it was the moment Ross had been waiting for.. It was time to perform.

Everyone ran onto the stage.

"WHASSUP NEW YORK!?" Ross screamed into his microphone, "WE ARE R5!" He took a deep breath, "We are going to be singing.. A LOT of songs for you tonight! BUT, we will be starting off with... LOUD!"

The crowd roared.

**"Loud"**

_Ross:_ Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

_Rocky:_ I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

_R5:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

_R5:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

_Ross:_ Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

_R5:_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ Baby let me hear it loud

_R5:_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ Baby let me hear it loud

_R5:_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

_Ross:_ I've been looking for the one tonight

The song ended, and they started _Fallin For You_. They played practically all of their songs, and a few cover songs. Then, the concert was over for that day.

[=== ON THE BUS ===]

Ross ran onto the bus, smiling like he never had before. It was the first time in forever, has _Ross_ genuinely smiled.

"That was.. the BEST feeling EVER." Ross said, smiling. "It was.. perfect."

Rocky smiled, "Well, we're glad you feel that way."

Then, Laura walked onto the bus, and Ross stood up and walked up to her.

"We have something to tell you guys." Ross said, wrapping his arms around Laura.

"Which is?" Riker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, lets say that.. the fans' wishes have come true.." Ross smiled.

Everyone was confused.

"Oh for the love of God.." Laura laughed, "Raura happened!"

Everyone was still confused, for only a moment, though. They eventually caught on.

"Aah!" Rydel screeched, "You guys are dating!"

Ross nodded, "Yep!"

"That is amazing!" Rydel exclaimed, "You guys ARE perfect!"

Ross laughed.

Ratliff sighed, "Amazing.."

Laura felt a little bit guilty.

Ross then took Laura's hand, and kissed it. "I love you.." He whispered in her ear.

Laura shivered, smiling. "I love you too.." Then, she turned around and kissed him.

"Yuck!" Rocky teased, "Look away, Ryland! Look away!" Rocky covered Ryland's eyes.

This caused Laura and Ross to separate.

"Haha." Ross said, sarcastically. "Very funny, Rocky!" Ross picked up a pillow and started beating Rocky with it.

"Hey!" Rocky also picked up and pillow, and started beating Ross with it.

Rocky ended up winning the pillow fight.

[=== TWO HOURS LATER ===]

"I'm going to bed!" Riker yelled, climbing into his bunk. He and Ross had switched back. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Everyone yelled.

Soon enough, everyone was going to sleep, all except Ross. He stayed up.. talking to himself.

"Wow. Tonight was so amazing. I can't even put it to words." He said to himself. "The crowd, the lights.. the music. It was amazing. I have the best girlfriend in the whole wide world. Best friends.. Best family.. I have the four best brother in the world, and the best sister in the world." Ross smiled, he had always considered Ratliff his brother. "Hopefully.. this will all last forever. I'd die if it didn't." Ross smiled, staring at the darkness of the bus. " I actually had fun tonight; For the first time in forever.."

* * *

**Chapter 16 done with! :D Yay! Sorry if it sucked.. But, JUST REMEMBER.. If one chapter sucks, then that means that the chapter AFTER the sucky chapter with BLOW. YOUR. MIND.! BOOM! XD Haha! So, tomorrow's chapter will be AMAZINGLY WICKEDLY AWESOMELY AMAZING! :D Yay!**

**Still really sad about my hater.. :(**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	17. Day 26: Manhattan, NY: Good or Bad Day?

**Hai Beauties! :D This is a new chapter! :D YAY! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! :( I had a play and I didn't get back until late, and then I was REALLY tired! :( Sorry! But, I'm back now! :D YAY! :D Hehe! :3 Well, no new news! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

"I'm going to bed!" Riker yelled, climbing into his bunk. He and Ross had switched back. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Everyone yelled.

Soon enough, everyone was going to sleep, all except Ross. He stayed up.. talking to himself.

"Wow. Tonight was so amazing. I can't even put it to words." He said to himself. "The crowd, the lights.. the music. It was amazing. I have the best girlfriend in the whole wide world. Best friends.. Best family.. I have the four best brothers in the world, and the best sister in the world." Ross smiled, he had always considered Ratliff his brother. "Hopefully.. this will all last forever. I'd die if it didn't." Ross smiled, staring at the darkness of the bus. " I actually had fun tonight; For the first time in forever.."

* * *

[=== THE NEXT MORNING ===]

The next morning, everyone woke up at about the exact same time. Today they were in Manhattan, New York. They only had to drive seventeen minutes. They all slept till about 10:30 AM. It took them thirty minutes to get ready, and then thirty minutes to take the pictures. So, it was time for them to perform!

"H-hey, uh, M-Manhattan!" Ross yelled, stuttering. "T-thanks for.. for coming out. We are R5!" Ross vision went blurry, then it focused, then it went blurry again. "W-we are going to be playing.. Um.. A few songs for you. B-but, we are.. uh, starting off with.. F-Fallin' For You!"

Riker and Rocky looked at each other.

"Is he alright?" Riker mouthed, to Rocky.

Rocky shrugged, "Maybe it's just a symptom?"

Riker nodded, "Yeah.."

Rocky started on his guitar.

**"Fallin' For You"**

_Rocky:_ You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

And you say, you're scared  
That I would be there  
Baby, I swear  
_Ross:_ I'm not going anywhere

_R5:_ You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

_Ross:_ 'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

_Rocky:_ I'd take predictable and bare the pain  
and all the mannequins; they look the same  
there's no one else like you; one of a kind  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine

And you say, you're scared  
That I would be there  
Baby, I swear  
_Ross:_ I'm not going anywhere

_R5:_ You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

_Ross:_ 'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

_Rocky:_ I don't care what people say  
I just love you anyway  
It's me and you against the world  
(You got me falling girl)  
I don't care what people say  
I just love you anyway  
Me and you against the world  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
_Ross:_ Falling for you

Ross: You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
_R5:_ You can dance in the rain  
Rockin secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

_Ross:_ 'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

_Ross:_ Yeah _[x12]_  
Falling, I'm falling for you  
_R5:_ Yeah _[x12]_  
You might be crazy  
_Ross:_ But baby I'm falling for you

They finished perfectly. No stuttering, fumbling, stumbling, tripping, dropping, or falling! Nothing went wrong! So, they started the next song which was.. Keep Away From This Girl.

**"Keep Away From This Girl"**

_Rocky:_ Should've been runnin'  
A long long time ago  
Should've seen it comin'  
Oh, what happened I don't know

This girl was off the track  
Ripped my heart right out from me  
While I'm layin' on my back  
When the poison came to me

_Riker:_ All your lies  
With blackened skies  
No way out  
When you kill them with your eyes

_Ross, Rocky, & Riker:_ She stole my heart  
Ripped it apart  
She left me stranded out in the dark  
She's bad, woah  
And I was too, too foolish

She's runnin' round'  
All through the town  
She's breaking hearts and tearing down  
She's bad, woah  
And I was too, too foolish  
Now I gotta keep away from this girl

_Rocky:_ She's an addiction  
Way she's movin' so killin'  
They fall for her affection  
And she bites with such a sting

Once she sinks her teeth in  
Then there's no time to escape  
Once her venom kicks in  
Then you're trapped no other way

_Riker:_ All your lies  
With blackened skies  
No way out  
When you kill them with your eyes

_Ross, Rocky, & Riker:_ She stole my heart  
Ripped it apart  
She left me stranded out in the dark  
She's bad, woah  
And I was too, too foolish

She's runnin' round'  
All through the town  
She's breaking hearts and tearing down  
She's bad, woah  
And I was too, too foolish  
Now I gotta keep away from this girl

_Ross:_ You broke me down  
While I was leanin' away, away...

Ross stopped playing his guitar, and stopped singing. He just stood there, while the rest of the band waited for him to continue the song.

"Ross.." Riker whispered, "Keep going.."

Ross then fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Riker ran to his little brother, immediately.

They stopped the show, and got Ross to the bus.

[=== ON THE BUS ===]

Once they got Ross back onto the bus, he was fine. Perfectly fine.

"I wanna go back out there!" Ross demanded.

"No." Riker said, "You almost just collapsed out there."

"I don't care!" Ross yelled, standing up. But, he got pushed back down my Riker and Rocky. "Fine. Can we at least go wander Manhattan of something?"

Riker and Rocky looked at each other, then nodded.

"Okay, we'll go explore Manhattan." Rocky said.

"YAY!" Ross exclaimed, jumping up.

[=== WANDERING MANHATTAN ===]

Everyone was skipping around Manhattan, bored. They really had nothing to do. Exploring Manhattan really wasn't as fun as Ross thought.

"So, the doctor said that Ross will still experience memory loss at times, right?" Rocky whispered to Riker.

Riker nodded, "Yeah. He said it'll probably be at random times, and it will be temporary."

"I hope he just forgets minor things.." Rocky sighed.

"Me too." Riker agreed.

"I. Am. So. BORED.!" Ross shouted, "I am like.. going insane."

"The doctor said to keep Ross entertained." Rocky whispered.

"Why?" Riker asked.

Rocky shrugged.

Ross stopped walking, and just stood there, holding his stomach.

"What's wrong, Ross?" Rydel asked, turning around and looking at Ross.

Ross shook his head, "I don't feel very well.."

"You're probably just hungry." Ratliff said, "Come on. We'll go get lunch."

Ross nodded and started walking again, but once again stopped. This time, he started throwing up in the street gutter. He didn't throw up for long.. Just for a second.

"Come on, Ross.." Riker said, helping his little brother up.

Tears were streaming down Ross' face. "I wanna go home.."

"What?" Riker asked.

"I-I said I wanna go home.." Ross sobbed, "I-I don't like this tour. It's a-a-awful!"

"Sshh.. The tour is half-over. We'll go home soon." Riker soothed.

"I-I-I want Laura!" Ross shouted.

"Laura!" Riker called.

Laura turned around and ran to Ross and Riker,

"What's wrong?" Laura asked.

"Ross wants you." Riker stated.

Laura then hugged Ross. "What's wrong?"

"I'm frustrated." Ross sighed.

"Why?" Laura questions.

"Because I don't feel good!" Ross exclaimed.

"Wanna go back to the bus?" Laura asked.

Ross shook his head, "I mean, I didn't feel good. I feel fine now."

"Good." Laura smiled, "Lets catch up with everyone!"

Then, Laura and Ross ran to catch up with everyone.

So, everything was all better the rest of the day. No more attacks. No more frustration. No more crying. No more yelling. Everything was perfect. That is.. until tomorrow. Riker had a feeling that something bad was going to happen the next day. It may not be as bad as Ross losing his memory, and it may be worse. But whatever it is.. It'll happen to either Ross, Rocky, or Rydel. Or maybe.. all three? He just knew, that something would happen to one of his younger siblings. But, why didn't he feel that something would happen to Ryland? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.. Lets just hope, that Riker's feeling was wrong. That tomorrow won't bring new surprises..

* * *

**Chapter 17 finished! :D I know, it sucked. I'm tired.. XD I had to get a chapter up! I promised this chapter would blow your mind.. It didn't. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL! :D I PROMISE! I SWEAR ON ROSS LYNCH'S LIFE! :O NOW _THAT_ IS A STRONG PROMISE! Now, off to beddy-by! :D XD**

**Oh! I'm gonna write a 'Rosel' (Ross/Rydel) story! :D I ship them.. :3 Don't judge! X3 It'll be called one of the following: _"The Best Is Yet To Come", "Already Home", "Already Over", "The Part That Hurts The Most", "Much Like Falling", or "Set Apart This Dream"._**

**SO.. VOTE FOR WHICH TITLE! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	18. Day 27: Detroit, MI: Bad Things Happen

**Hello! :D This chapter is going to BLOW. YOUR. MIND.! BUT, there is a catch.. It may be a bit shorter.. :3 Sorry! Hehe! I've decided on a title for my Rosel story! :D Yay! Hehe... XD ANYWAY!**

**NO NEW NEWS! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

Then, Laura and Ross ran to catch up with everyone.

So, everything was all better the rest of the day. No more attacks. No more frustration. No more crying. No more yelling. Everything was perfect. That is.. until tomorrow. Riker had a feeling that something bad was going to happen the next day. It may not be as bad as Ross losing his memory, and it may be worse. But whatever it is.. It'll happen to either Ross, Rocky, or Rydel. Or maybe.. all three? He just knew, that something would happen to one of his younger siblings. But, why didn't he feel that anything would happen to Ryland? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.. Lets just hope, that Riker's feeling was wrong. That tomorrow won't bring new surprises..

* * *

The next morning, Riker woke up feeling awful. He knew something bad was gonna happen to one of his younger siblings, or all of them. He just didn't know what. Or who. He knew nothing was going to happen to Ryland.

Today, they were performing in Detroit, Michigan. They no time to kill. They were performing in thirty minutes! Which means, they were taking pictures!

After pictures, it was time for them to perform!

"HELLO DETROIT!" Ross screamed into his mic. "We are R5! ANd we are going to be playing... A LOT of songs for you guys! BUT, we are starting off with... HERE COMES FOREVER!"

Ratliff started on his drums.

**"Here Comes Forever"**

_Rocky:_ I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

_Ross:_ I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeaaaaah

_R5:_ Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl

_Rocky:_ This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space

_Ross:_ I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end

_R5:_ Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

_Ross:_ Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...  
Here comes forever girl

_R5:_ Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(_Ross:_ Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl

They finished perfectly. Nothing went wrong. They continued to play their set, but they got cut short because Ross, Rocky's, AND Riker's guitars ALL went out.

"Well, that sucked!" Ross said.

"Yes. Yes it did." Rocky agreed.

"Wanna go wander Detroit?" Ratliff suggested.

Everyone shrugged and nodded.

[=== WANDERING DETROIT ===]

They were just walking around Detroit. They had gotten a late lunch at McDonald's.

Riker was still VERY nervous. He knew something bad was going to happen. He felt like it was gonna happen to Rocky, Rydel, AND Ross. THAT was what scared him the most.

The streets were pretty busy. Everyone was running around. There were lines of cars. It was nuts!

Riker could tell that something was already wrong with Ross. Ross didn't look like he felt very good.

"Ross?" Riker asked, "What's wrong?"

Ross shook his head, "My head just hurts." Ross said, then he stopped walking.

"Ross?" Riker said.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ross then began to throw up on the sidewalk.

Riker kneeled down next to his baby brother.

Then, the next thing you knew.. Rydel was crossing the street.. alone.. when a car was coming.

Riker looked up at the street, and saw Rydel. "RYDEL!" Riker screamed, but it was too late. The car was going to fast. After that, all of the cars stopped driving.

Ross was still throwing up.. well, more like dry heaving. He threw up everything that was in his stomach. He was just gagging now.

Then, Riker knew it was Rocky's turn. Riker turned around, and saw his brother on the floor.. unconscious.

"What happened to him!?" Riker shouted at Ratliff.

Ratliff shrugged, "He just passed out!"

Riker sighed, then he felt his baby brother fall to the ground.

"ROSS!" Riker screamed, "Come on! You were the only one still conscious!"

Ryland then walked back to everyone, holding his older sister. "We need to get these three to a hospital."

Riker nodded, picking up his baby brother.

Ratliff picked up Rocky.

Then, they all made their way to the nearest hospital.

"Maybe Ross' was just a usual attack?" Ratliff suggested.

Riker shook his head, "No.. It wasn't."

And Riker was right. It wasn't.

Riker was right about his feeling. Ross was violently throwing up, then he passed out. Rydel got hit by a car. And Rocky, lost consciousness out of the blue. He didn't know if any of them would survive. He just had to hope for the best.. There was one thing that was on his mind... _Why didn't anything happen to Ryland?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 18 FINISHED! :D I really like how this cahpter turned out. Even though it WAS shorter! Sorry about it's shortness! Oh! And ONE MORE THING! BOOOMM! I. BLEW. YOUR. MIND. Haha! XD OFF TO WATCH OUAT NOW! :D BUH-BYE!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	19. Day 27 (Part Two): Everyone Is Okay

**Haiya! :D I'm back! Um, I watched an R5 interviews! :D Ross said that if he was on his death bed.. He'd make sure he had someone give him his mic! Riker's best pick up line is, "Hey, wanna meet Ross Lynch?" AND, the first person who ever used a pick up line on Rydel.. was Ratliff. :3 He did in that interviews, and the pick up line was.. "Hey, I'm Ratliff!" XD**

**Oh, short chapter today guys! :)**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_Main Stage and Memory Loss_**

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Then, the next thing you knew.. Rydel was crossing the street.. alone.. when a car was coming._

_Riker looked up at the street, and saw Rydel. "RYDEL!" Riker screamed, but it was too late. The car was going to fast. After that, all of the cars stopped driving._

_Ross was still throwing up.. well, more like dry heaving. He threw up everything that was in his stomach. He was just gagging now._

_Then, Riker knew it was Rocky's turn. Riker turned around, and saw his brother on the floor.. unconscious._

_"What happened to him!?" Riker shouted at Ratliff._

_Ratliff shrugged, "He just passed out!"_

_Riker sighed, then he felt his baby brother fall to the ground._

_"ROSS!" Riker screamed, "Come on! You were the only one still conscious!"_

_Ryland then walked back to everyone, holding his older sister. "We need to get these three to a hospital."_

_Riker nodded, picking up his baby brother._

_Ratliff picked up Rocky._

_Then, they all made their way to the nearest hospital._

_"Maybe Ross' was just a usual attack?" Ratliff suggested._

_Riker shook his head, "No.. It wasn't."_

_And Riker was right. It wasn't._

_Riker was right about his feeling. Ross was violently throwing up, then he passed out. Rydel got hit by a car. And Rocky, lost consciousness out of the blue. He didn't know if any of them would survive. He just had to hope for the best.. There was one thing that was on his mind... Why didn't anything happen to Ryland?_

* * *

[=== AT THE HOSPITAL ===]

At the hospital, they had gotten all of them in immediately.

Nothing extremely serious had happened to Rydel. It was a small car that hit her.

"Okay. Nothing major has happened with your sister." The doctor told Riker, "She has a broken arm, sprained ankle, and one broken rib."

Riker let out a sigh of relief. Rydel was going to live.

A few minutes later, a nurse walked out of Rocky's room.

"Your brother just passed out from stress." The nurse said, "He is going to be perfectly fine."

Riker smiled, "Thank God." But, there was still one more thing to worry about.. Ross. "W-what about my other brother?"

"They are still checking him." The nurse said, then walked away.

Riker sighed, "Please let Ross be alright. Please."

[=== TWENTY MINUTES LATER ===]

Twenty minutes later, a nurse walked out of Ross' room.

Riker immediately stood up.

"We have only found out one thing so far, even though we are certain that there is many more." The nurse said, "Your brother has permanent brain damage. That is part of what has been causing his attacks."

Riker nodded, "That's all?"

The nurse nodded and walked away.

Riker sighed, his little brother has brain damage. At least he wasn't in a coma. "Wait!" Riker yelled down the hall.

The nurse turned around, "Yes?"

"Can I go see him?" Riker asked.

The nurse nodded, and kept walking.

Riker slowly walked into Ross room, "Ross?"

Ross wasn't awake, fully. His eyes were half open. "Hmmm?"

"Hey." Riker smiled.

"Hi.." Ross whispered.

"You feeling alright?" Riker asked.

Ross shook his head, "I feel dizzy."

"It'll pass." Riker said, "I'm gonna go check on Rocky real quick, okay?"

Ross nodded, "Okay.. I wanna.. sleep..." Ross said, dozing off.

Riker smiled at his sleeping baby brother, and walked out of the room, shutting the door very quietly behind him.

[=== IN ROCKY'S ROOM ===]

Riker walked into Rocky's room, to see him still sleeping. So, he decided to go back later.

[=== IN RYDEL'S ROOM ===]

Riker walked into Rydel's room, to find his sister wide awake.

"Hey." Riker smiled.

"Riker!" Rydel exclaimed.

Riker laughed, "You feeling okay?"

Rydel nodded, "Are Ross and Rocky okay?"

Riker nodded, "They're okay."

"What's wrong with them?" Rydel asked.

"Rocky just passed out from stress and Ross.." Riker said, "Ross has brain damage."

Rydel froze, "He's not gonna die, though.. right?"

Riker shook his head, "He'll live. Don't worry."

Rydel smiled, "Good."

Riker kissed his little sister's forehead, and smiled.

His family was okay. He wished it would stay this way for awhile. He probably won't get his wish..

* * *

**That's all! :D Sorry if it sucked! Next chapter.. BOOM! MIND BLOWING! :D Hehe! X3 I didn't get as many reviews yesterday, so I'm hoping for many reviews today! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	20. Day 28: Kalamazoo, MI: Falling Apart?

**Hiya Guys! :D Thank you for ALL of the AMAZING reviews! :D They all made my day! :) I am having a contest! :D Someone gets to be in a story! Of their choosing! :D I will give you my future story plots and titles, and then you can choose which one you wanna be in! :) I WOULD say you could be in this story, but.. too much has already happened! XD So, yeah! XD Haha!**

**NO NEW NEWS! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Riker walked into Rydel's room, to find his sister wide awake._

_"Hey." Riker smiled._

_"Riker!" Rydel exclaimed._

_Riker laughed, "You feeling okay?"_

_Rydel nodded, "Are Ross and Rocky okay?"_

_Riker nodded, "They're okay."_

_"What's wrong with them?" Rydel asked._

_"Rocky just passed out from stress and Ross.." Riker said, "Ross has brain damage."_

_Rydel froze, "He's not gonna die, though.. right?"_

_Riker shook his head, "He'll live. Don't worry."_

_Rydel smiled, "Good."_

_Riker kissed his little sister's forehead, and smiled._

_His family was okay. He wished it would stay this way for awhile. Though, he probably won't get his wish.._

* * *

[=== THE NEXT MORNING ===]

The next morning, Rydel and Rocky were released from the hospital. Ross had to stay, because they didn't know exactly what was wrong with him.

Riker, Rocky, and Rydel were all sitting outside of Ross' room.

"You okay, guys?" Riker asked.

Rocky nodded, "I'm fine."

Rydel smiled, "Me too. Stuff just hurts."

Riker laughed a little, "Well, I'd assume so."

"I wanna go see Ross." Rydel said.

"Me too." Rocky agreed.

"We can't yet." Riker said, "We have to wait until they tell us we can."

At that exact moment, a nurse walked out of Ross room.

"You may go see your brother." She said, then walked away.

"Yay!" Rydel exclaimed.

Riker laughed and helped Rydel stand up.

"Be quiet." Riker said, "He might be sleeping."

Rydel and Rocky nodded.

Riker slowly opened the door to Ross' room, to find his baby brother sleeping. This made Riker smile.

Ross looked so peaceful, so happy, so.. healthy.

Riker sighed, and slowly walked to Ross' bed. "Ross?" He whispered.

Rydel and Rocky followed.

"Ross?" Riker whispered again.

Ross shifted positions.

"Ross?" Riker said, a little bit louder.

This time, Ross' eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm?" Ross murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"You have someone here to see you." Riker smiled.

Ross frowned, confused.

Rydel and Rocky stepped in front of Riker.

"Hey bro!" Rocky exclaimed, smiling.

"Ross! You're okay!" Rydel yelled, smiling brightly.

Ross nodded, "I'm tired.."

"Did they drug you or something?" Rocky laughed.

Ross just shrugged.

"You get to get out of here soon." Riker said, quietly.

"When?" Ross said, so quiet you could barely hear him.

"When they finish with the tests." Riker stated.

Ross nodded, "Do they know what my physical issues are, yet?"

Riker rolled his eyes, "Ross, they are not 'physical issues' so stop saying they are."

"They are physical issues, Riker!" Ross yelled, as loud as he could. "I collapse, or throw up, or something everywhere I go!"

Riker sighed, and brushed Ross' bangs out of his face. "That is _not_ your fault."

Ross felt tears coming to his eyes. He was too tired to fight them, so he just let them fall.

"Sshh.." Riker soothed, "Calm down."

Ross nodded, wiping his tears away.

Then, a doctor walked in.

"We are done with the tests." The doctor said, "We haven't found anything. So.. Ross is free to go."

Riker smiled and handed Ross the clothes he'd brought. "Go get changed."

Ross smiled and nodded, and went to get changed.

[=== IN THE BUS ===]

When they were back on the bus, everyone was so happy to see them okay. Riker had told everyone to stay on the bus, so they wouldn't bother Ross.

The doctor had told Riker that Ross might begin having anxiety attacks. This, honestly, worried Riker. He knew Ross felt awful, on the inside and outside.

As for Ross.. well.. he felt fine. Pretty good, actually! For the most part, anyway. The thing that bothered Ross the most.. was that he felt like he had to hold himself together. Ever since he had that first attack.. Ross had started crossing his arms and wrapping his arms around his torso, a lot. To keep himself from falling apart. From breaking. From shattering into a million pieces. To keep himself whole. And he hated it. He didn't like having to hold himself together.

Riker was thinking. He had a bad feeling that Ross wasn't gonna have a good night. But, I guess he would have to wait find out.

"Guys, I know it's late, but do you wanna do the show?" Ryland asked.

Everyone nodded, except for Riker. This made him nervous.

[=== AT THE CONCERT ===]

"Hey Kalamazoo!" Ross screamed into the mic, "We are R5! We are going to play a few song for you tonight! I know, we're late. We had a few.. issues. But, we're back and better than ever! I hope.. Well, we are going to start off with.. I WANT YOU BAD!"

Rydel started on her keyboard.

**"I Want You Bad"**

_Ross:_ In the back of a taxi cab, one,  
Quick turn you were on my lap, we,  
Touched hands and we pulled them back,  
Yeah,  
I want you bad!

And even though it should be so wrong, I,  
Can't help but feel this strong, cuz,  
The way you turn me on,  
Like a light switch,  
I might just go  
CRAZY,  
Cuz you're my best friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

_R5:_ But I'm in love with,  
Someone else's girl you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cuz you're the best that I can't have,  
O, girl,  
I want you bad!

_Ratliff&Ross:_ Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

_Ross:_ I want you...  
BAD!

It's so hard, just to pretend,  
This sucks!  
You're his girl and he's my friend, no,  
Good way for this to end, yeah,

I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
You're guilty!

GO CRAZY!

Cuz you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

_R5:_ I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
You're the one that I can't have,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!

_Ratliff&Ross:_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

_Ross:_ I want you bad!

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!

Crazy,  
Cuz you're my beat friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

_R5:_ I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
You're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
You're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

_Ratliff&Ross:_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

_Ross:_ I want you bad!

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

They played a few more songs, and then the show was over. They all went directly to the bus.

[=== ON THE BUS ===]

On the bus, everyone pretty much went directly to sleep. They had nothing better to do. It was already 11:30.

"I'm going to sleep." Ross yawned, climbing into his bunk.

"Me too!" Everyone agreed.

Then, they turned all the lights off, and went to sleep.

[=== LATER THAT NIGHT (4:00 AM) ===]

Later that night, everyone had been sleeping peacefully. They were going to get through the night, perfectly fine. Or so they thought..

Just as Ross had fallen into a deep sleep.. He started dreaming...

[=== ROSS' DREAM ===]

_Ross was performing on stage, along with everyone else. They were having the time of their lives. There was a big sign that said, 'R5 WORLD TOUR'! Today they were in the UK. They were performing 'Loud'._

_Ross was singing and dancing and jumping around. But then.. he felt himself start drowning. Drowning in the pool of darkness, that seemed to have gotten deeper. He tried screaming for help. Nothing came out._

_Ross gasped for air. But his lungs wouldn't take any in._

_Ross then felt himself falling apart. Falling to the ground. Breaking as he fell. Shattering as he hit the hard stage floor._

_He tried to hold himself together. To keep himself whole. But, he couldn't. He couldn't move._

_Just as the last piece was about to fall.._

[=== BACK IN REALITY ===]

Ross woke up, screaming at the top of his lungs.

When he woke up, he found himself trying to keep from falling.. breaking.. shattering. Even though he was awake, he kept screaming.. He didn't know that he was screaming. He couldn't hear himself scream. He was just hoping.. that maybe someone would hear him. Someone. Anyone. He just didn't want to break.. to shatter.. to fall.. to drown.

He couldn't open his eyes.. in fear of seeing himself broken if he did.

Riker had heard Ross screaming, and jumped out of bed. He shook Ross the best he could, being that Ross was on the top bunk.

Eventually, Ross stopped screaming, and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw.. was Riker screaming at him to wake up.

"Ross!" Riker screamed.

"W-w-what!?" Ross cried.

"What's wrong!?" Riker yelled, trying to calm down.

"I don't want to break." Ross whispered, crying.

Riker frowned, confused. He decided not to ask questions, and to just climb into Ross' bunk with him, and hold his little brother.

Riker was just hoping.. that this 'falling apart' thing.. wouldn't happen nightly. He didn't want Ross waking up, screaming in the middle of the night, every night. He, honestly, had no clue what Ross meant by 'falling apart'. He decided he would wait until the next day to find out. All Riker wanted.. was for Ross to sleep soundly, and to be alright.

As for Ross.. He was just hoping for one thing;

That this dream.. no.. nightmare of his.. wouldn't. become. reality...

* * *

**Chapter 20 DONE! :D Yay! I actually LOVED this chapter! A LOT! XD I'm almost to 200 REVIEWS! 3 AWAY! :O Lets get me there guys! XD Haha!  
**

**So, my contest! Just fill out this form to enter!:**

**Name:**

**Age (14-22):**

**Appearance:**

**Style:**

**Relationship To Lynches:**

**Bio:**

**Username (I kind of already know, but put it anyway!)**

**Fill out the form! :D And, I will draw a name and say who wins! And then you get to be in a new story! :D A story of YOUR choosing! ;) Hehe.. You can be best friends with anyone in R5! BUT, you may NOT be in a relationship! BECAUSE, I might add a twist and put you in a relationship with someone anyway.. ;)**

**WELL...**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	21. Day 28&42: Mi & CA: Slowly Shattering

**HIYA! :D I have my WINNER! :D I will put it at the end, though! By the way guys, I wrote ALL of the names on paper, put them in a bowl, and picked a random one! So, it _IS_ fair! YAY! :D**

**NO NEW NEWS! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Ross woke up, screaming at the top of his lungs._

_When he woke up, he found himself trying to keep from falling.. breaking.. shattering. Even though he was awake, he kept screaming.. He didn't know that he was screaming. He couldn't hear himself scream. He was just hoping.. that maybe someone would hear him. Someone. Anyone. He just didn't want to break.. to shatter.. to fall.. to drown._

_He couldn't open his eyes.. in fear of seeing himself broken if he did._

_Riker had heard Ross screaming, and jumped out of bed. He shook Ross the best he could, being that Ross was on the top bunk._

_Eventually, Ross stopped screaming, and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw.. was Riker screaming at him to wake up._

_"Ross!" Riker screamed._

_"W-w-what!?" Ross cried._

_"What's wrong!?" Riker yelled, trying to calm down._

_"I don't want to break." Ross whispered, crying._

_Riker frowned, confused. He decided not to ask questions, and to just climb into Ross' bunk with him, and hold his little brother._

_Riker was just hoping.. that this 'falling apart' thing.. wouldn't happen nightly. He didn't want Ross waking up, screaming in the middle of the night, every night. He, honestly, had no clue what Ross meant by 'falling apart'. He decided he would wait until the next day to find out. All Riker wanted.. was for Ross to sleep soundly, and to be alright._

_As for Ross.. He was just hoping for one thing;_

_That this dream.. no.. nightmare of his.. wouldn't. become. reality..._

* * *

[=== THE NEXT MORNING ===]

The next morning, Riker woke up, still in Ross' bunk. He remembered last night.. Ross screaming.. Talking about breaking.. about falling apart. This all terrified Riker. They had a short show today.. Riker requested they only played an hour, so that Ross wouldn't pass out or something.

[=== AT THE CONCERT ===]

"Hey Grand Rapids!" Ross shouted into his mic. "We are R5! We are only going to be playing about an hour.. So, we'll start off with.. FALLIN' FOR YOU!"

Rocky started on his guitar.

**"Fallin' For You"**

_Rocky:_ You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

And you say, you're scared  
That I would be there  
Baby, I swear  
_Ross:_ I'm not going anywhere

_R5:_ You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

_Ross:_ 'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

_Rocky:_ I'd take predictable and bare the pain  
and all the mannequins; they look the same  
there's no one else like you; one of a kind  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine

And you say, you're scared  
That I would be there  
Baby, I swear  
_Ross:_ I'm not going anywhere

_R5:_ You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

_Ross:_ 'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

_Rocky:_ I don't care what people say  
I just love you anyway  
It's me and you against the world  
(You got me falling girl)  
I don't care what people say  
I just love you anyway  
Me and you against the world  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
_Ross:_ Falling for you

Ross: You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
_R5:_ You can dance in the rain  
Rockin secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

_Ross:_ 'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

_Ross:_ Yeah _[x12]_  
Falling, I'm falling for you  
_R5:_ Yeah _[x12]_  
You might be crazy  
_Ross:_ But baby I'm falling for you

After they finished the song.. they played a few more songs. When the show was over, they went back to the bus.

[=== ON THE BUS ===]

Once they were on the bus, they decided to go out to lunch to Subway. That was the first place they saw.

[=== IN SUBWAY ===]

Once they got to subway, they all pretty much got the same thing.

Laura had really wanted to talk to Ross, but.. she didn't know what to say to him. So, she just waited, to see if he would talk to her first.

Ross.. he hadn't said anything to anyone really. He was scared to. He still thought that he would fall apart. And if he did fall apart, he didn't think that anyone would be there to put him back together. So, he just kept his mouth shut, wrapped his arms around his torso, and held himself together.

Riker had been keeping an eye on Ross, making sure he was okay.

Rydel had been keeping an eye on Riker, making sure he didn't stress himself out, too much.

Rocky kept an eye on Rydel, making sure she knew how to use her crutches and stuff.

Ryland kept an eye on all of them. Even though he was the youngest, he acted like the oldest.. taking full responsibility for whatever happened to his older siblings.

Everyone talked as they ate. Everyone except Ross. They were talking about sports, the concert, the tour, and other stuff. And Ross.. he just sat there. Looking at his food, like he didn't know what it was.

"Ross?" Rydel said, "You gonna eat?"

Ross looked up at Rydel, then back down at his food. "I'm not hungry." Ross pushed his food away from him.

Rydel sighed.

[=== LATER THAT NIGHT (11:00 PM) ===]

They had wandered Grand Rapids for a few hours, then went back to the bus.. The first thing Ross did.. was sleep. He was exhausted.

Everyone else stayed up a little bit longer, then went to sleep, as well..

[=== TWO WEEKS LATER ===]

Two weeks later.. they had three tour days left. Today, they were in Redlands, California. The last two week's shows, went perfectly. Ross hadn't been 'holding himself together' lately. He hadn't had any attacks. Everything was great.

They were just about to go on to perform, when Ryland said he needed to tell them something.

"Okay, you guys." Ryland said, "We are extending the tour. You are playing eighty out of one hundred shows. Now go! You're on!"

They all ran on stage.

"WHASSUP REDLANDS!" Ross screamed, as loud as he could, into his mic. "We are R5! And we are going to be playing for you.. ALL DAY! Okay! We are starting off with... HERE COMES FOREVER!"

Ratliff started on his drums.

**"Here Comes Forever"**

_Rocky:_ I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

_Ross:_ I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeaaaaah

_R5:_ Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl

_Rocky:_ This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space

_Ross:_ I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end

_R5:_ Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

_Ross:_ Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...  
Here comes forever girl

_R5:_ Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(_Ross:_ Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl

They got through the song perfectly. It was beautiful. They played 'Keep Away From This Girl', 'It's All About the Girl', 'Loud', 'Say You'll Stay', 'Fallin For You', 'I Want You Bad', and many others. But right now, they were playing.. "What Do I Have To Do?".

**"What Do I Have To Do?"**

_Ross&Rocky:_ You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes oh  
They're lined up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominoes you keep knocking them over  
And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (waiting for you)  
And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true

_Ross:_ Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
to be the latest choice?  
Oh Oh, Oh yeah Uh

_Ross&Rocky:_ Your lips got me wondering why  
I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh  
Something is taking over (Something is taking over)  
You've got my heart set on roller coaster  
I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me, too (your leash on me, too)  
I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true

_Ross:_ Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
(Oh Oh Oh)

_Ross:_ See I will fly you to Paris  
I'll even learn the language  
Vous avez de très beaux yeux  
Oooh so beautiful  
Climb the Eiffel Tower  
Touch the moon and call it ours yeah..

"C-cuz.. it.. it never.. shined.. as.." Ross tarted breathing heavily. He stopped playing his guitar, and wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to hold himself together. "As bright as..." Ross tried singing, but he started to feel like he couldn't move.

His dream.. it was becoming reality.

Ross felt himself starting to drown. Drowning in the pool of darkness.. that had now turned into an ocean. Just like in his dream, he screamed for help.. but, he heard nothing come out.

He gasped for air, but his lungs would take none in.

He felt himself falling apart. Falling to the ground. Breaking as he fell. Shattering as he hit the hard stage floor.

He attempted to hold himself together.. to keep himself whole. But, he just couldn't move.

And then.. the last piece was just about to fall.. when...

"Ross!" Riker screamed, kneeling down next to his baby brother. Riker violently shook Ross. "Ross! Come on! Please! Don't die!"

Ross was gasping for air. His whole body felt numb, but when he opened his eyes for a mere second, before they rolled to the back of his head.. he saw his hero. His brother, And right then and there.. he knew.. that his big brother.. was there.. to pick up the pieces, and put him back together. That was all he wanted.. Ross just wanted someone to care enough, that when he broke.. they would put him back together.

"Ross! Ross!" Riker cried, "Call 911!"

Ryland tried calling 911, but the phone kept going dead. There must be a phone line down or something.

Riker just kept screaming Ross' name. Trying to keep his baby brother from dying.

In Ross' perspective, Riker was trying to put Ross together.

But.. It wasn't working.

Ross.. was slowly... shattering.

* * *

**Oooohhh! :D That's all for now! :D Chapter 21 DONE! :D YAY! :D Hehe! I really liked this chapter! I am going to a birthday party tomorrow! :D YAY!**

**Oh, yeah, I know I didn't update yesterday.. But, I still hope to get a lot of reviews! :D**

**OHH! AND.. The WINNER is... R5FOREVER! :D YOU WON GIRL! :D**

**Okay! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	22. Day 42 (Part Two): Completely Shattered

**Hi guys! :) Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was at a birthday party, which turned into a sleepover! :) It was fun! Oh! I have a new story idea! I will tell you all about in at the bottom! BUT, that story is NOT one of the choices the winner of my contest can choose from! Okay? Okay. :) Thanks! Well..**

**NO NEW NEWS! Except for.. R5 didn't win the RDMA.. :( Sad Day..**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_"C-cuz.. it.. it never.. shined.. as.." Ross started breathing heavily. He stopped playing his guitar, and wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to hold himself together. "As bright as..." Ross tried singing, but he started to feel like he couldn't move._

_His dream.. it was becoming reality._

_Ross felt himself starting to drown. Drowning in the pool of darkness.. that had now turned into an ocean. Just like in his dream, he screamed for help.. but, he heard nothing come out._

_He gasped for air, but his lungs would take none in._

_He felt himself falling apart. Falling to the ground. Breaking as he fell. Shattering as he hit the hard stage floor._

_He attempted to hold himself together.. to keep himself whole. But, he just couldn't move._

_And then.. the last piece was just about to fall.. when..._

_"Ross!" Riker screamed, kneeling down next to his baby brother. Riker violently shook Ross. "Ross! Come on! Please! Don't die!"_

_Ross was gasping for air. His whole body felt numb, but when he opened his eyes for a mere second, before they rolled to the back of his head.. he saw his hero. His brother, And right then and there.. he knew.. that his big brother.. was there.. to pick up the pieces, and put him back together. That was all he wanted.. Ross just wanted someone to care enough, that when he broke.. they would put him back together._

_"Ross! Ross!" Riker cried, "Call 911!"_

_Ryland tried calling 911, but the phone kept going dead. There must be a phone line down or something._

_Riker just kept screaming Ross' name. Trying to keep his baby brother from dying._

_In Ross' perspective, Riker was trying to put Ross together._

_But.. It wasn't working._

_Ross.. was slowly... shattering._

* * *

When Ryland finally got a hold of 911, they came immediately.. Riker was the one to go in the ambulance.

[=== AT THE HOSPITAL ===]

At the hospital, they first took Ross into the Emergency Room, then they got him into a normal room.

Ross' heartbeat was very weak. He had an I.V drip hooked up to him. He was hooked up to Life Support, and a ventilator. Yep.. He was slowly shattering.

Riker sat in Ross' room, waiting for his brother to wake up. Only, he had a feeling that he wouldn't. He felt that the concert.. was going to be the last time Ross was ever on stage.. ever awake. But, he just shook off that feeling.

Ross was still breathing.. more like gasping for breath. He still had a heartbeat.. a weak one. He was still alive.. barely. Riker tried to look on the upside to this whole situation.. but something bad always got in the way. Something that made Ross shatter a little bit more.

Riker was scared.. no.. terrified. His little brother was at risk of dying.. he had the right to be terrified. He was sitting by, what could possibly be, his little brother's deathbed. What was he supposed to feel? Happiness? Joy? No. He felt what he was supposed to feel; Pain. Worry.

And, at the perfect moment, the hospital started playing the song _'Never Be The Same'_, by RED. It felt like it should be playing.. like it had to be.. But, the odd thing was.. _Ross wasn't dead._

Riker's eyes shot to the heart monitor.. it had gone flat. A second later, there were doctors and nurses surrounding Ross. Riker demanded to stay in the room. He stood in the far corner, nearest to the door.. crying.

The doctors were yelling stuff out.. stuff that Riker wasn't focused on. He just wanted them to save his baby brother.. that was it. He wanted nothing more.. nothing less.

Ross.. he could hear everything, but he could see nothing. He could hear Riker crying. He could hear the doctors yelling. But, all of it sounded like mumbling. Whispering. He just wanted to yell at them to stop it. To talk out loud. But he couldn't. He couldn't open his mouth. He couldn't even open his eyes. All he saw; pitch black darkness. All he heard; whispers in the dark. He just wanted to be able to see.. to hear.. to breathe.. But, that obviously wasn't going to happen. Only one thing was playing through Ross' mind; _'Does it hurt to be dead?'_ That was it. He just wanted to know. Couldn't someone answer him? He's laying on his deathbed, for crying out loud, and all he wants to know.. is if it hurts to be dead. Is that too much to ask? He didn't think so.. but if it is.. he'll deal with not knowing. Ross wanted to know if it hurts to be dead.. but, I guess there _is _one thing he wants more than that. He wants a last goodbye. Just one last goodbye to his family.. his friends.. his girlfriend.. his hero.. He just wanted to say goodbye to his hero; Riker. Riker was Ross' hero. And all Ross wanted to do.. was say one last goodbye.

Riker knew that he wouldn't get one last goodbye to Ross. Ross was everything to Riker. He helped Riker get through everything. From bad break ups: to being sick: to many other things.. No matter what it was.. Ross was always there. Rain or shine. He was always the last one standing.

The doctors and nurses were still talking really fast. Really loud. It upset Ross. It hurt his ears. He felt like someone was shouting in his ear, using a bullhorn.. Only they weren't yelling.. they were 'mumbling'.

Ross' heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker. He could feel himself slowly shattering. He was almost gone. Almost shattered into a million pieces. Then.. there would be no chance of putting him back together.

Riker watched as his little brother slowly died. He could do nothing about it. They didn't even know exactly what was wrong with Ross. All they knew was that he had brain damage. But there had to be something more to it. All of this wouldn't be caused by just brain damage. There had to be more..

Ross paid close attention to what pieces of himself were falling to the ground.. and shattering into a thousand pieces. He would only be shattered into a million pieces.. when the last piece fell. Ross knew that the time was coming.. for him to shatter completely.

He was still breathing.. almost not at all. He still had a heartbeat.. almost non-existent. He was still alive.. almost dead.

Ross' chest was slowly rising and falling, but he knew that it would eventually rise.. and fall for the last time. After that happened.. it would never rise again.

The doctors were just about to save Ross. They were just about to do something that would save his life.. but..

That was when.. the last.. piece... fell.

Ross.. had completely... shattered.

* * *

**That's all! Chapter 21 DONE! This story will be over soon! BUT, there will be a sequel if you guys want one! :D YAY! I'm evil.. huh? Hehe.. I haven't been THIS evil in a long while! I like being evil..**

**So guys.. Want a sequel?**

**And for my new story.. Which title? "Half A Heart" or "Half A Heart Too Small"? :) VOTE! :D I also have a poll on my profile where you can vote! :D So.. VOTE! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	23. Day 42&49: The Last Goodbye

**Hai! :3 I am back! :D Hehe.. Last chapter.. I was evil.. X3 That's just who I am, though. XP This story is SO FREAKIN CLOSE to being over! And that SADDENS me SO FREAKIN MUCH! This is my MOST POPULAR story! :D Yay! And my LONGEST story! :D Hehehe... ANYWAY...**

**ACTUALLY GUYS.. THIS IS THE VERY LAST CHAPTER! :O**

**OKAY! NO NEW NEWS! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Main Stage and Memory Loss**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Ross paid close attention to what pieces of himself were falling to the ground.. and shattering into a thousand pieces. He would only be shattered into a million pieces.. when the last piece fell. Ross knew that the time was coming.. for him to shatter completely._

_He was still breathing.. almost not at all. He still had a heartbeat.. almost non-existent. He was still alive.. almost dead._

_Ross' chest was slowly rising and falling, but he knew that it would eventually rise.. and fall for the last time. After that happened.. it would never rise again._

_The doctors were just about to save Ross. They were just about to do something that would save his life.. but.._

_That was when.. the last.. piece... fell._

_Ross.. had completely... shattered._

* * *

Ross.. was dead. He had shattered completely. There was no saving him now.

Riker heard the heart monitor go completely flat. His little brother.. was gone. He was dead. Tears started streaking down Riker's face. He was crying. The crying turned into sobs. And the sobs.. slowly turned into silent screams. His little brother was dead.. gone forever.

All of the doctors stopped what they were doing, and just stood there for a moment. Then, they covered up Ross, and brought Riker out of the room.

[=== IN THE HALLWAY ===]

Once Riker was in the hallway, he broke down screaming. He couldn't take it.

"Riker?" Rydel said, her eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"He's dead.." Riker whispered.

"What?" Rydel asked.

"He's dead.." Riker said a little bit louder.

"What?" Rydel asked.

"HE'S DEAD!" Riker screamed, "ROSS IS DEAD!"

Rydel froze, "You're lying."

Riker shook his head, "I'm not.. He's dead."

Rydel then fell to her knees, sobbing.

Everyone else started crying.

Ross was gone.. what else was there to do?

[=== TWO WEEKS LATER ===]

Two weeks later, Ross' funeral was held.

"And now to give a few words about Ross Lynch, his sister; Rydel Lynch.." The Pastor said.

Rydel walked up to the podium. "Uh, hi. I'm Rydel Lynch, and I'm just going to give a few words about my brother.." Rydel started. She gave her speech and walked back to her seat.

Ratliff then gave a speech, as well as Rocky and Ryland, and everybody else. Now.. it was Riker's turn.

Riker walked up to the podium, his face stained with tears. "Hello, I am Riker Lynch.. Ross' older brother." Riker started, "I didn't write a speech or anything.. I couldn't put into words how great Ross was. Well, I guess I'll try." He said, "Ross.. he was basically my everything. From my shoulder to cry on: To my light in the dark: To my rope when I'm falling. He just made me feel better. Whenever I was down.. sad.. depressed.. and my siblings were all trying to cheer me up, everyone would eventually give up.. except for Ross. Whether it was rain or shine.. Ross was always the last one standing. I tried to return the favor. But I didn't do a very good job.. He ended up dying. I did an awful job. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry to everyone who knew and loved Ross. I'm just so sorry. _I_ let him go on stage that day. _I_ let him crowd surf. _I_ didn't take him to the hospital soon enough. It was all. _my_. fault. And I am _so_.. sorry. I love you guys.." Riker looked at Ross' open coffin, "I love you, baby bro.. Live a happy life in Heaven.. I know you will. Sing your heart out. Dance til' your feet can't move. Play your guitar til' your fingers are numb. I wish you were still here.. rocking out with us. But, you're not.. and I am so sorry for that. I don't know if you want this.. but.. R5 is over. There is no R5 without you. I love you, Ross.. So much. Please forgive me.." Tears streamed down Riker's cheeks, as he kissed his finger tips, and touched them to Ross', cold, cheek. Then, he walked back to his seat.

[=== A WEEK LATER ===]

A week later, it had been announced.. it was official; R5 was over.. forever. Nothing was ever going to be the same. Ross was gone.. Rydel and Ratliff started dating.. Rocky and Laura started dating.. Raini and Calum started dating.. Ryland didn't keep in contact with anyone.. And Riker.. he just kind of disappeared.. He moved out, but nobody knows where to.

Well, I guess R5 was officially over..

Everyone has moved on.. and they haven't been...

_Keeping Close.._

* * *

**THE END! :O Chapter 23 DONE! YAY! :D Hehe.. It's over! I'm working on the sequel RIGHT NOW! So... STAY TUNED! :D**

**Sequel will be called... "Keeping Close" :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE SEQUEL! :D**


End file.
